Mellon Challenges
by leggylover03
Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 1 (Who)

Elrond closed his eyes and tried to stave off the sounds of the room. For the last hour Estel had been asking questions, and he was still asking them.

"Who made the sun Ada? Who made the birds and the trees?"

"I do not know the answers to all of these questions Estel, and I fear that you should lay down for a nap soon."

Estel being all of four summers sulked at the very thought of having to take a nap. "I am not tired. I want to go outside and play with Elrohir and Elladan."

Elrond was more than happy to send the young child to play, and told him that he could stay with his brothers until it was time for the evening meal. Once Estel was gone from the room he laid his head back, closing his eyes. How could one child make him so tired he thought, and soon his eyes were glazing over in much needed rest.

Elrond did not waken until he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder and looked up to find Erestor staring down at him. "What time is it, for I did not mean to fall asleep?"

Erestor's face was anything but amused as he answered. "It is time for dinner, and I would come quickly before the whole of the house finds they can no longer retain the thoughts of silencing Estel."

Elrond glanced up quickly then. "What has he broken this time, the cook's bowls again, another vase?"

"Nay, he has spent the entire day asking questions! He asked me why the sun was yellow, and how did flowers grow, and I fear he has driven both of the twins to the cellar, and the wine."

Elrond jumped up from his chair and hastily followed his advisor down to the dining hall, only to find Estel sitting at the table with three very annoyed elves.

"Ada!" Estel said, flinging himself into Elrond's arms. "Dan and Ro won't tell me how potatoes are made, though I have asked them twice now."

Elrond sat Estel back in his seat. "Time for questions after dinner Estel. Now is time to eat."

Estel complied and sat down, Elrond filling his plate with food in hopes that he would be to busy eating to ask anymore questions, but it was not to be.

"Ada, who makes the honey that goes on the cakes, and who makes the tomatoes red?" Elrond was at his wits end, and spoke harshly.

"I know not who does these things, but I know who will be going to bed right after dinner!"

Estel sat down in his chair, his mouth closing shut swiftly. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, and all were grateful, but as dessert came out Estel asked to be excused and went up to his room.

"Perhaps I was too harsh with him," Elrond sighed. He and the rest of the household finished their dinner and then Elrond climbed the stairs, walking down the hall till he came to the small door next to his own. Slowly he opened it and stepped inside. Estel lay on his bed, the covers jumbled up around him, his eyes closed in sleep. Elrond knew then why he put up with question, after question, for the small boy look so angelic while he laid there.

Walking over to stand beside the bed he pulled the covers up around Estel, and watched as two small eyes fluttered open. "Ada?" Estel said groggily.

"Hush now and go back to sleep, it is late."

Elrond finished tucking the covers around him, and then leaned over placing a kiss on his cheek. He was just about to blow out the candle in the room when Estel sat up in the bed, his gray eyes staring at him.

"Ada, who makes you love me even when I am bad?"

Elrond's heart lurched, and he sat down on the side of the bed. "I love you because you are Estel, no other reason is needed." There he sat for the rest of the night, answering the lifelong question of who made what. 


	2. Enemies

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 2 (Enemies)

Estel was anxious to be going with his father to the neighboring town to help out with their sick. He was even more proud that he got to ride with Legolas. It was not often that the Prince of Mirkwood visited, so Estel cherished each one.

They had only been riding for a couple of hours when the horses were halted near the shabbily built structures the people loved in. Estel heard his brothers gasp in surprise. "It is a wonder any of them are alive living in these conditions Ada."

Elrond dismounted from his horse and started unpacking the supplies, bandages, and herbs they would need. "It is not for us to question their circumstances. We will do what we can for them and that is all that we can do."

Estel ran behind Legolas, helping to carry the bandages into the huts. He watched diligently how his father and brothers wrapped cuts, and gashes. How they applied salves were needed and gave athelas to those who needed it. Estel had been in charge of refurbishing the water by going to the nearby well.

He and Legolas went together, making many trips as there were many wounded, but soon even Legolas was needed to help inside the makeshift healing house "Estel, will you go and fill the buckets once more, and then I think that we will not be of anymore."

Estel grabbed the bucket from the nearby table and was headed for the door when Elladan grabbed him by the arm, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Ada, do you think it wise to let him go alone?"

Estel's eyes squinted in a glare at his brother. "I am not a baby anymore Dan, I am eight years old," he protested.

Elrond stood from where he was trying to hold down the struggling man in the bed. "Perhaps you are right. Legolas, you would not mind going with him would you?"

Legolas walked to the door, grabbing Estel's hand from Elladan. "I do not mind Lord Elrond. We shall return quickly."

Estel scowled, but then forgot the incident as he and Legolas made their way to the well across the way. They could see a group of men, rather haggard looking men that appeared as if they hadn't bathed in quite some time, standing around arguing. Once they stepped closer they could hear what their argument was about.

"I tell you those elves are in there poisoning Thomas right now. They shouldn't be here at all. Their medicines are for elves, not men. How do we know they are not killing off our kin one by one?"

Legolas stopped dead in his tracks, but a few feet from the well, dropping the bucket, and clenching his fists in anger. Estel not hearing the men's conversations picked up the bucket and started walking towards the well, grabbing Legolas' hand and dragging him forward.

The men all stopped what they were saying when the pair neared, all but one. "Look here boy. Why are you with that elf?"

Estel dipped the bucket in the water, and sat it back down before answering. "Legolas is my friend."

"No child of man can be friends with a elf!" the man roared, and only then did Legolas notice the men were drunk, the empty bottles of wine laying about their feet.

"Legolas is too my friend, and my Ada is an elf, and so are my brothers!" Estel yelled back. This made the man take a step towards Estel, grabbing him roughly.

"You would do well to stick to your own kind. Look at you, adorned in their clothing, hair twisted in that odd way. I shall take you as my own, and raise you with a proper understanding of how elves will only poison your mind and body."

Estel tried to jerk free but the man's grasp on him was too tight. "I would advise you sir to release him," Legolas said, bow poised at his throat. The man looked from Legolas to Estel, and then back to Legolas again.

"You have no claim on this child, he is human not an elf. What right do you have?"

Legolas stood ready to kill them man, but was hesitant all at the same time. They had come here to bring comfort, solace, and healing to these people, not to kill them. He was torn at whether to kill the man or to try and talk him into releasing Estel on his own. "You will release the son of Lord Elrond, for he would not be as calm as I in this matter."

Legolas' words only seemed to fuel the man's anger and soon the others were standing against the Silvan elf. "We shall not let you take him! He is not yours to raise or this Lord Elrond. I will take him far from here and raise him as he should be, as a son of man."

Estel's eyes began to tear up thinking of being separated from his family. "Ada! help me!" he began screaming when the man's grasp became too tight, turning his arm a lovely shade of red.

Elrond from inside the hut heard Estel scream, and without thinking grabbed his sword, followed by both Elladan and Elrohir. When they saw Estel he was being held by one of the men, his face tear stained, his face pitiful as he whimpered.

"You will release my son at once or suffer the consequences!" he demanded, his sword arched to strike. This stir the men into a frenzy and soon there was total chaos. Men rushed the elves with rocks and various other items, trying to maim them. The blows were swift, their deaths quick, and soon the outside was covered in the blood that had been spilt.

Legolas and the twins watched as Elrond picked up Estel and carried him to the horses. "Come we shall leave from here promptly." Estel continued to cry, but before they could mount up he stared into the eyes of his father.

"Why did they call you my enemy?"

Elrond hugged Estel to him, wiping at the tears still spilling down his face. "Men, are not always going to accept your family. To these men we were enemies it seems."

"But why Ada? Why would they think that we should be enemies?"

"I do not know Estel. I only know that you are now safe, and that those who wished you harm are gone. Some men will accept you, elven family and friends as well, but some will consider you an enemy just because of where you live."

Estel swiped at his tears then as his father mounted up. "I do not care if they think I am their enemy or not. I shall love all peoples of Arda whether they are men or elves or even dwarves."

Elrond and the others smiled over at the seven year old who was wise beyond his years. "This is why one day you will be a fine ruler of men," Elrond said, before heeling his horse back towards Imladris, his family behind him, elven, and adan. 


	3. Too Much

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 3 (Prompt # 33 Too Much)

Elrond walked around the gardens, happy for the beautiful Spring day. It was not often he got away for a few days. He and his sons had traveled to Mirkwood to celebrate the coming together of the three elven kingdoms. This even had not happened in many thousands of years, so it was a glorious thing that it was happening at all.

Everyone was helping out from the oldest to the youngest, even Estel has a job to do. He was to bring the things from the cellar to the kitchens and then he could help the cooks if he wanted. Mirkwood itself did not have many elflings about, but Estel was content with the many she elves fawning over how polite he was, and how cute.

Elrond and Thranduil left him in what they thought were capable hands, and departed for the gardens. That had been nearly three hours ago, and now both were ready for a sip of brandy and a relaxing night before the festivities of the next day.

Elrond walked in and found Legolas, the twins and Estel all sitting about in a circle, whispering to one another. "Estel, have you had a good day?" Elrond asked, waving off the strange feeling he had that his sons were up to no good.

"Yes Ada! The cooks let me help them fix many things. You will be so surprised." Elrond grabbed his son into his arms and walked off towards the sleeping quarters. Once he had Estel in his night clothes and tucked in his apprehensions of seeing them all huddled together came back.

"Estel, what were you and your brothers speaking about earlier?"

Estel stuck his lips out then. "They would not tell me what they had been doing all day Ada, no matter how many times I asked them. It is not fair that I couldn't go with them."

Elrond chuckled and kissed his son goodnight, praying to the Valar that his sons would not do something he would regret.

Morning came and with it the hustle and bustle of elves from every realm arriving. Thranduil and Elrond were busy with the formalities of greeting the guests, but Legolas had been excused to entertain the sons of Elrond. The morning was so full of chaos that soon it was time for lunch. The dining hall was laid out with every kind of meat and vegetable there was, the table having the finest lace cloth atop it.

Once everyone was seated the food was served and Estel sat in his chair grinning from ear to ear. Elrond thought it curious and asked him what he was so happy about.

"I helped make the food Ada, aren't you proud of me?"

Elrond smiled down at his youngest, "Of course I am Estel." Grabbing his fork he picked up the roasted duck and savored the delicious taste. Everything looked so good, that he next picked up his fork to try the potatoes when he heard King Thranduil choking, sputtering his food. "The strawberries are not sweet they are covered in salt instead, too much salt at that!" he said, using is napkin to try and wipe the taste from his lips.

Elrond noticed the smirks on the faces of not only the twins, but also Legolas, but decided to wait till later to speak with them. Again picking up his fork, he lifted the potato to his mouth, noticing what he thought was were flecks of pepper on it, and quickly put it down. He instead grabbed a spoonful of the melon that looked so sweet. The first taste was awful and he ended up spitting it all over the floor beside his chair "Too much salt!" he exclaimed grabbing his glass of juice to wash down the taste.

The rest of the meal went about with much the same results, each person trying to eat various things only to have to wash it down with the wine and juices about the table. Estel however was still grinning from ear to ear. After two hours, no one dared to touch anything else, and that is when Estel finally spoke.

"Why in Valar's name are you grinning for Estel?" Elrond asked exasperated.

"Did you like the wine Ada? I put in your special herbs. The ones you gave me the last time I had a tummy ache."

Elrond's face turned even paler than it was now. "Which herbs are you talking about Estel?"

"The ones you gave me for a stomach ache Ada."

"How much of it did you put in the wine?"

Estel then stood up his grin spreading further if that were possible. "All of them Ada, there was lots of wine and juice, so I used them all."

There was a loud scuffing as chairs were pushed back, and Elrond, ran in a most undignified manner towards the loo, followed by many very green looking elves. The twins and Legolas congratulated the still beaming Estel on his prank, though the child had no idea what he had done.

This is how the many elven realms found themselves holding council in the healing wards of Mirkwood, because one adan child had put too much medicine in their wine. 


	4. Broken

Title: Mellon Challenges 

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 4 (Prompt # 81 Broken)

Elrond wandered through the halls of Imladris looking for his youngest son. He had sent him off to play with the other elflings earlier in the day, but had not seen or heard from him since, and Legolas was due to arrive any minute.

After searching the grounds, and the stables he came to find Estel sitting alone in the lower branches of the tree in the gardens. It was unusual to find him there, and Elrond was about to ask why he was there instead of playing with the other children, but the sound of a horse entering through the gates drew his attention away.

"Come Estel, Legolas has arrived."

This seemed to brighten Estel's face and he quickly jumped down from the tree taking his father's hand. "Mae Govannen Legolas," Elrond greeted.

"Mae Govannen Lord Elrond. It has long been since I have seen Imladris."

This sent Elrond into laughter. "Estel has rubbed off on you for it has been but a year since you were here last. Come let me get you settled in and then we can have council together."

Legolas and Elrond spoke about the affairs and concerns of Mirkwood. Estel not being old enough to sit in on the meeting was left to wander about the halls of Imladris. Once the meeting was over, Legolas inquired about the youngest son of Elrond.

"Where is Estel? I have yet to speak with him." Elrond knew that Legolas and Estel has grown quite close since his last visit, and that Estel had even taken to trying to write to Legolas though he could not really write all his elvish correctly.

Legolas searched throughout the house and did not find Estel until he opened the door to his room. There he found the small child sitting on his bed, hunched over his pillow. "Estel?" he called to the child, but got no response. As he stood in the doorway his keen hearing picked up the slight sniffle coming from the child, and he walked over to stand beside the bed.

Legolas saw Estel with a roll of bandages from the healing ward in his hand, the other wrapped around his small frame. He did not know what the child of five summers was thinking so he kneeled down to ask him, and saw the tears falling from the silver eyes that looked up at him.

"What is it Estel? What troubles your heart so?" he asked prying the bandages from his small hand.

Estel again sniffled, wiping the tears, only for them to be replaced with new ones. "Am I broken Legolas?" he whispered almost too softly even for Legolas to hear.

Legolas scooted Estel over in the bed, sitting himself down beside him. "Why do you ask such a thing Estel?"

"The other elflings say that I am not whole that I am some broken waif that Ada took in. Am I truly broken Legolas, for I do not wish to be."

Legolas pulled Estel into his lap then, wiping away the tears with his fingers. "You are not broken Estel. You are the reason your father is whole again. Never think that you are anything less than a miracle sent to heal this family."

"Do you really mean it? I am not like my family, I am not an elf, and I never will be."

Legolas' face broke into a grin then. "We do not wish you to be an elf. Had you been then I would not love you as much as I do now. You have healed my broken heart and that of your family as well, so broken you are not, never forget that."

Estel wrapped his arms around the Silvan elf, and thanked him. "You are not broken either Legolas, even if you do think so sometimes. To me you are just fine the way you are."

Estel jumped from the bed, running out the door, calling to Legolas as he did. Legolas stared after the child, who was more than anyone there could even imagine, and then ran to join him.


	5. Fear

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 5 (#61 Fear)

Around Imaldris the sound of Estel echoed throughout the house. It was the day before All Hallows Eve, the day celebrated by the sons of men. Elrond tried often to let Estel experience these things, so that he would not lose all things connected to his heritage.

All day long was spent carvings the pumpkins from town, and roasting the seeds to eat later. It was as everyone sat down at lunch that Estel began chattering away. "Dan, what are you afraid of?"

Elladan scoffed, "I fear nothing little brother, lest it be one of Ada's lectures that seem to last for hours." Elrond's eyebrows rose at this comment, glaring at his son to let him know he was not far from one of those lectures right then.

Elrohir admitted he feared the spiders of Mirkwood, and even Glorfindel said he feared the Balrog he faced in his last life. Estel seemed very pleased with all of it, and then he turned to Elrond. "Ada, what do you fear?" Elrond put down his fork, and took a long sip of his tea before he answered.

"I must admit I fear that one day I will forget all that has happened in my life."

Satisfied with this as well Estel then turned to Erestor and asked the same question. The advisor scowled at Estel. "I fear nothing Estel, no man nor beast shall bring me to my knees in fear, nor shall I beg for my life ever."

Estel's face was one of shock. He knew that Erestor was a fine warrior but everyone had a fear, and Estel knew Erestor had one as well. Excusing himself from table went to the gardens to think of all his fears. He feared the spiders in Mirkwood, and the orcs that his brothers spoke of, and most of all he feared the dark. Last week however his brothers had told him of another thing that he should fear. Estel had been playing by the water's edge of the Bruinen, and had waded in after his boat. Elladan had given him a lecture telling him that the water was only calm there, but that the current could easily take him downstream, and to the falls.

Erestor was sitting in his office going over last minute paperwork before the festivities tonight when Estel came through the door carrying a cup of tea. "I brought you some tea Erestor, because you have been hard at work." The advisor eyed him suspiciously but took the cup and drank down the contents inside, relishing the taste of honey in it. "Hannon le Estel, now if you do not mind I must finish this before tonight." Estel excused himself and left the room, but he did not go back to the kitchens, but instead waited for his brothers who were rounding the corner.

Two hours later ...

"Has anyone seen Erestor?" Elrond asked of Glorfindel, but the blond advisor nodded that he hadn't. After they ate the roasted seeds, and lit the candles inside the pumpkins Elrond asked again only this time he asked Estel. "Have you seen Erestor?"

Estel smiled from ear to ear. "I have seen him Ada, come with me and I will show you!" Estel said eagerly tugging on his father's arm. Elrond did not miss the snickers coming from both twins as they walked away from the gardens and headed towards the bridge. Estel released his hand right before they got there and Elrond saw that he had grabbed a rope that was dangling over the edge of the bridge.

"Watch Ada!" he yelled back the others as he pulled the small dagger from his boot and cut the rope. Elrond wondered what it was, but the screams that echoed through the air caused him to take off running towards his youngest son. When he reached Estel he checked him over for any marks, and then realized it was not his son who had screamed but someone else.

Elladan and Elrohir burst into giggles behind him, pointing to something over the bridge and that is when Elrond peered over. What he saw made him both gasp in alarm, and almost burst into laughter at the same time. Erestor laid, tied to a raft, quite naked, and heading towards the falls. "Why?" he asked as he ran towards the water.

It was Estel who answered him. "I thought Erestor might fear the falls like me Ada. I was going to send him down them, but he kept saying he didn't want to get his boots wet, nor his leggings so I took them off."

Elrond rushed further down the embankment hoping to catch the raft before it went over the falls shouting again to his sons over the screams of his advisor. "And just how did you get Erestor to come willingly?"

"I put the sleeping herbs in his tea, just like you do mine Ada. He wouldn't come with me if I hadn't."

Elrond stared for a moment in shock at his youngest son. Was the boy truly capable of doing all of this by himself? He didn't have time to think of it as he rushed into the water, formal robes and all and stopped the raft from going further down the river.

After many lectures and punishments were doled out, Elrond returned to Erestor who was sitting by the fire in his robe. "Are you well now Erestor?"

"As well as can be expected when one has been drugged, stripped of their clothing and tied to a raft headed for the falls," Erestor retorted. The giggles Elrond had suppressed earlier came forth then and soon he found he could not stop laughing at the thought of his advisor. After several swipes at his eyes to wipe away the tears of laughter Elrond calmed himself.

"If you will excuse me I must go and make sure my sons are still in bed, and not out causing mischief, but I do suggest the next time Estel asks you what your fear is that you come up with something." Elrond then closed the door behind him, and collapsed to the floor in laughter, thinking about Erestor, naked and screaming like a she elf, all because of one ten year old adan. 


	6. Blood

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 6 (# 98 Blood)

King Thranduil waited for his wife and son to come home from their outing. They made it an occasion each month to go and get away from everyone and everything in Mirkwood. Thranduil did not mind this as when they returned both were smiles for days.

True, he often was jealous of their time away from the formal meetings and everything else that came with being the King of a realm, but it was the way his wife smiled when she came back from their picnics that washed away all the jealousy. Today however they had not returned at their usual time, and he wondered what was keeping them.

An hour later Thranduil sent for one if his guards. "Have you seen the Queen or my son yet?"

The guard being very accustomed to these questions each week smiled. "Nay sire. Perhaps they stopped to pick flowers by the stream as they did last week, when they did not arrive until much later."

Thranduil scowled at the guard, and waved him away. Who could really blame him for his worry. His wife was a strong elf, a warrior when she needed to be, but she was his wife nonetheless and he wanted her where he could see that she was fine. His son Legolas was but a mere elfling, no more than a hundred summers, but Thranduil beamed at his skill with a bow already. Knowing his worry wouldn't make them come home any sooner he sat back to attack the piles of paperwork on his desk.

Three hours later his wife and Legolas had still not returned, and Thranduil was now pacing he floors. Guards had been sent out to retrieve them, and still even they had not come back. Pacing in front of the stables was only making him more anxious, more scared, so he called to the stable hand. "Ready my horse!" His order was carried out swiftly and soon Thranduil was in search of those he held precious to him.

He rode past the stream where they often had their picnic but saw no sign of them, and then he rode to the oak tree they often sat under but still found nothing. Worry had been replaced by fear now, as he went further into the forests surrounding Mirkwood. He had told his wife and Legolas not to ever stray this far, for the spiders and orcs could be about, but as he had not found them yet he took the chance and went to look.

It was not long before he found the blanket they used on their picnics in shreds. This set his nerves on edge and he dismounted from his horse. Several steps later he found Legolas' bow, the one had taken with him, yet it was broken in half, the arrows scattered about as if he had taken off in a hurry. Thranduil's heart started hammering in his chest, bile churning inside him. Two more yards and he found droplets of blood and fell to his knees. He prayed to the Valar then not to find his wife and son dead, and only after his prayer did he rise again to follow the trail of blood.

Step after step he walked, the blood now in larger quantity at his feet, and soon his boots were stepping in puddles of the crimson liquid. This is when he spotted his wife, leaning up against the tree, her sword in her hand, a dead warg at her feet.

Thranduil took off in a run towards her, slipping on the blood and falling just inches from her body. Tears now streamed from his eyes, as he looked into hers. These were the eyes that just this morning he had stared into, speaking of his love, and now they were forever frozen in fear of what they had seen. Thranduil gathered her in his lap, his hands rubbing away the blood from her mouth, and that is when he felt it. His hands ran through her hair but it felt sticky. The golden tresses he had always admired where now the color of the rubies that adorned her crown. All that ventured into the forest that day heard the wails of agony as his heart broke. The love of his life laid in a puddle of blood that was now seeping into her clothing, and it was then that Thranduil thought of his son.

"Legolas!" he screamed, but got no reply. His eyes scanned the area around his wife, but all he saw was the blood. It was everywhere, marring even the lilacs that grew next to her feet. Everywhere was filled with the bright red blood, everywhere but the small section of golden hair he saw beneath the remains of the warg. As fast as possible he flung the beast from off his son, and saw the same look in his eyes as his wife's. It was the look of horror, of fear, and yet Legolas took that moment to begin screaming.

Thranduil was both shocked and relieved. Grabbing up his wife, he laid her body across the horse and spoke to it to return home, and then he gathered Legolas in his arms and began walking. His boots squished in the puddles of blood, but that sound was drowned out by his son's screams. It would be many years before he ever slept the night through without dreaming of the forest of blood, and the place his Amme' died. 


	7. Gift

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 7 (#63 Gift)

Imladris, was usually a haven, a place to get away from the troubles of Arda, but it was not this day. The halls were filled to capacity with injured townspeople. The orcs had attacked several homes, killing at random, and leaving the rest to die of their own accord.

Elrond and the twins had spent hours and hours healing those that could be healed, and burying those that could not. Estel being only five could do nothing to help, except to fill the water basins when asked.

It was not until the wee hours of the morning that Elrond stopped his work to go and check on is youngest son. He feared what all the death would do to Estel. He feared that the child would recall all too clear his own run in with the orcs that killed his family.

When Elrond opened the door to Estel's room he found the boy curled up on his bed, the small silver blanket that he always slept with tucked securely underneath him. As he neared the side of the bed, Estel opened his eyes. "Ada? Are you done now?"

Elrond rubbed the top of his messy hair. "No ion nin. My job is far from over. Many are still sick, but I thought I would come and check on you."

Estel sat up in the bed, his eyes still half closed. "What about the little boy like me Ada?"

Elrond sighed for he knew the boy Estel was referring to. "He is not well Estel. His injuries were grave, the wounds just too deep. We shall bury him tomorrow at first light underneath the maple tree in the field."

"Will his Ada be there, his mother?" Estel asked, tears brimming in his eyes.

"No, I am afraid that his mother and father were also slain. Their bodies were burned back at the town. Do not worry about things you cannot change Estel. Be a good little boy for me and go back to sleep."

Elrond left the room after watching Estel once again lay down with his blanket. It had been the only thing left that he had from his parents. The one thing the twins had found him huddle under when the camp was raided. Estel never slept without it. It was his security.

Elrond returned to his duties back in the healing ward, but he never saw Estel slip from his room for a moment, and then slip back in.

Dawn broke over the horizon, and all was somber in the House of Elrond. Elves gathered around the Lord of Imladris and his family as they stood beneath the maple tree. "I would like to say a few words before we proceed."

Elrond removed the shroud covering the small child and saw him dressed in a tunic of fine woven silk. His small boots, polished till they gleamed, and in his hand was a silver blanket. "Estel?" he questioned.

Estel stepped forward and took his father's hand, while his brothers stared on in amazement. "It is all right Ada. I don't need it anymore. He can have it now."

Elladan finally found his ability to speak. "Estel, are you sure? This was a your blanket."

Estel nodded his head yes. "My Amme gave it to me so I would not be afraid of the dark. She said as long as I had it with me I would be safe, because she was near."

Elrond stared down at Estel. "Do you not wish to keep it?"

"No Ada. I have a family, and you keep me safe. He doesn't have a family to watch over him, or keep him safe. My Amme will watch over him, and she will be waiting for him when he gets to the Halls of Mandos."

No one questioned Estel again about it, for he had given a mighty gift to the child with no name. He had given him the gift of a child's compassion. 


	8. If

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 8 (# 92 If )

All the inhabitants gathered for a celebration. It was not in the realm of Imladris, however but the elves of Rivendell were in Lorien for the glorious celebration of Celeborn's birthing day.

The elves of Lorien had never celebrated such a thing, that is until Estel came along and told them of the importance of such an event. Now elves from each realm were gathered for his birthday. It was his eight thousandth birthday, and Estel had already made a comment that surely that many candles would burn down of Lorien in a matter of minutes.

After this statement Estel was quickly ushered away by his father, considering the scowl upon Celeborn's face kept growing with each new thing that Estel uttered about their untimely death should they have candles at all on his cake.

Estel found himself standing outside the stables, everyone else off preparing for the party. Each time he had asked to help he was quickly told to go play, and now he was generally annoyed. Being ten was hard enough without the adults constantly reminding him he was too small to do anything. He would show them, he would show them all if only he could figure out a way.

As he sat in the stables, pouting and brooding over everything he heard voice outside. Not just any voices but the voice of Glorfindel boasting to one of the elves of Lorien about how he had died and came back. Estel was bored with the story, as he had heard it many times already and made to leave. It was then a small smile passed over his face, and he took off running towards the flet he slept in.

Along the way he ran headlong into Erestor who had not been carrying a pile of books. "Watch where you are going Estel."

"It was not as if I meant it Erestor." Estel scowled.

The elven advisor glanced down at the boy. "Perhaps an hour of learning about the varieties of flowers and herbs that lie here in Lorien would calm your mind."

An hour later Estel walked away from Erestor grumbling underneath his breath. This was supposed to be a party, not a lesson. He would show Erestor he was far from ignorant.

Estel walked and only stopped when he felt the soft grass beneath his feet. It was unlike any other grass, for this was soft, like silk. He found himself in his Grandmother's Glade, and across from her mirror that she often peered into.

Estel has heard stories, great stories of things foretold in this mirror, and temptation had him walking towards it. When his hand was mere inches away from it, he was jerked around by one of the guards. "You are not allowed here. Lady Galadriel's mirror is not a toy, nor is it something you should ever look into. She sees many things in it, but not if you taint the water with dirty hands."

Estel shoved his hands into his pockets, and stomped away. Why was everyone picking on him today? No matter he thought. They hadn't checked on him all day, and wouldn't be looking for him for awhile. A smile forming on his face Estel headed towards the armory. That was where he would find the things he needed.

Three Hours Later ...

"Where is the guest of honor?" Elrond said, standing to make a toast. Galadriel stood to his left and was also worried. She hadn't seen Celeborn since he left to get dressed for the party.

"Haldir, go and check on Lord Celeborn, and tell him his guests are waiting."

The Marchwarden left to do her bidding and Galadriel sat back down to wait. The guests did not wait long before they heard the small shriek coming from down the hall, and in an instant Elrond and the twins were on their feet, weapons ready, and running towards the noise. What they saw when they flung open the door, had swords clattering to the floor.

Celeborn stood naked, his clothing in burnt tatters, a look of pure horror on his face. A mighty cake stood in the center of the room, or what was left of it. Candles were scattered about the floor, and a small fire was licking at the bedding. The fire was stamped out and Celeborn was sent to the healing flet.

No one saw the ten year old boy who had been ignored all day, but they would soon find someone else. The twins left for the gardens, asking to be called when news of Celeborn came. They both sat down on the bench, sipping their wine when a muffled noise made them turn. There behind them stood Erestor, and yet he was too naked. His body was covered in green foliage, or what appeared to be. At a closer look they discovered that it was indeed poison ivy, and that their trusted advisor was now hysterical.

Guards were called and soon Erestor was also sent to the healing ward, scratching for all he was worth. The guards of Lorien were now on alert, knowing that some evil creature was inside the elven realm, and it was one of the guards who discovered Glorfindel. There in Galadriel's Glade, perched atop her the pedestal where he mirror sat was Glorfindel. By the looks of him he was distraught, and once the gag was removed he began to rant and rave.

"Elrond Peredhil! Your child is beyond insane! He has tried to knock me unconscious with a stick! If I ever get my hands on him he shall be no more!"

Elrond came running at the shouts, and when he glanced at his friend small giggles escaped him before he could stop it.

"That was most unbecoming on you Elrond. Really, giggling as if you were a she elf, and one yet to reach her age of maturity at that!"

Elrond's face hardened then, as he gestured for Rumil to help Glorfindel down from where he sat. "I am not the one in only my leggings in the presence of ladies my old friend. We shall discuss what Estel has or has not done after I have check you out."

Elrond, the twins, and Galadriel all listened to the three of them recount the events that had taken place. It was then that Elrond in turn ushered them all out of the room and turned his attention to Estel. Finding himself very afraid suddenly Estel turned to the three in the bed, but found no help there. He listened to his father's lecture for over two hours, growing more and more angry with each passing minute. After he was done he then called the others in.

"I believe Estel has something he would like to say to all of you." Elrond had thought the child would apologies for his actions. What was said next he never expected.

Estel folded his arms in front of him and let out a growl. "If Grandmother can see things in her mirror, then why couldn't she see me lighting all those candles on the cake? If Grandfather is so old, then why didn't he blow faster before the fire ate away his leggings? If Erestor is so smart then why did he lecture me for an hour about the evils of this plant and that, and yet couldn't tell the whole time I was rubbing poison ivy on him."

Everyone in the room was shocked into a stupor by this point, but Estel was not done. "If Glorfindel has already died and came back, how come I couldn't send him back to Mandos when I bashed him in the head with the branch." It was then that Estel turned to Galadriel.

"If my dirty hands would taint the water in your mirror then the raccoon washing its feet in it surely has made it dirty, not to mention Glorfindel staggered and fell into it when I bashed him in the head. See you all say I am too small, or don't understand things, but you know what I am no fool!"

Estel stomped out of the room. In a couple of hours he would be receiving his punishments, but for now everyone was too stunned, to much in shock over the fact that a child had just bested them all what his questions of what if. 


	9. Lightning

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 9 Lightning

It was a good day, a special day in the land of Imladris. Today was the Summer Solstice, and everyone was busy helping out. New guards had been summoned to add to the security of the guests, guards from Lorien.

Estel being his usual exuberant self was busy making himself a nuisance. Although he tried to be helpful, his help had caused the lanterns to fall, and the cake to be taste tested into nothing. He was now currently helping one of the guards set up the gate which had fallen when Estel had ridden his horse through it.

"I do not know why Elrond keeps a human here. It can be nothing but trouble for him."

Estel heard the harsh words spoken by the guard and took off running. He ran and ran until at last he reached the edge of the gardens, and it was there he fell beside the bench and sobbed. This is where Elrond found him. "Ion nin, what is wrong?"

Estel did not answer him straight away, the sobs choking his words. Elrond knelt down beside his son and pulled him into his lap, formal robes be damned. "Tell me Estel, what has happened?" Elrond sat and listened to what was said. "Did he say this to you Estel?"

Estel shook his head no. "He did not know that I was there Ada, but it made me feel bad anyway."

Elrond sat for another few minutes soothing the pains of one so young as his son. Too often Estel was made fun of, too often he was ridiculed, and shamed for nothing more than the race he was born into and Elrond was getting tired of it. He knew he would speak to the guard, but not until after the party. Giving Estel a small hug he told him to go and find his brothers and stay with them.

The party was well underway, everyone enjoying the array of foods and wines. One in particular had much to say in way of Estel. He did not know that Lord Elrond was standing so near, or perhaps he would not have told the other elf what a useless thing it was to try and teach a human child how to be elven. No sooner had the words left his mouth, than a streak of lightening flashed from the sky, scorching the ground mere inches from where he stood.

The guard and his companion were shocked and moved quickly from their spot underneath the tree. "Strange weather here in Imladris," the one remarked as they walked back towards the table where everyone else was seated.

"No stranger than the ruler of the realm taking in an urchin." Again lightening flashed across the sky, and scorched the ground next to their feet. This time both elves took off running back to the table, where they found Lord Elrond, and his son seated along with many other guests.

"Lord Elrond, perhaps we should move the festivities inside. Twice already I have almost been hit by freakish lightening." This statement caused Elladan and Elrohir to stare intently at their father. Only they knew of the mighty gift he held. "It likely was nothing more than Manwe letting us know that something has angered him. Fear not my friends, for if your heart is pure, then you need not fear the elements."

Elladan did stare at his father then, his eyebrows reaching his hairline. "Ada!" he called, but was quickly hushed. The rest of the meal went without incident until dessert came. There were many confections, one for every delight. Estel's eyes gleamed with readiness and no sooner had the desserts been sat down he asked for a slice of cake. That slice was gone in minutes, and with crumbs still on his face he asked for another, and then a third.

Once the third piece was finished off, Estel sat back with both a smile, and a face smeared in chocolate. He was content, and quite full. "Do you not wish to finish your milk?" Elrohir asked him. Estel shook his head no, and asked to be excused. He had only made it a few feet when the guard again muttered. "Never seen anything like it in my life. The child is nothing more than a heathen." Again tears welled in Estel's eyes, and the cake in his stomach started to churn.

No one noticed the angry look on Elrond's face until it was too late. The bolt of lightening came from the sky, straight towards the guard. Two seconds later it found its target, and the guard was dancing around trying to put the flames out on his bottom. When the dancing on seemed to fuel the fire more, he found himself scooting across the dew soaked grass in attempt to put it out. This is when Lord Elrond stood.

"You should go to the stables and fetch your horse. Your services to the House of Elrond are no longer needed." The guard wasted no time running towards the stables, muttering all the way about odd weather, and crazy elven lords. Once mounted up he rode for the gates, but found it difficult to rein his horse in as the lightening struck at the ground in back of him. His horse reared and threw him off, heading for the gates without her rider, and the guard could do nothing but run after her shouting commands to stop.

Had he looked back he would have seen Lord Elrond chuckling as he held his son Estel, and the twin sons of Elrond staring at their father in both horror, and amusement. All three of the adults knew one thing though. Don't mess with a son of Elrond. 


	10. Not Enough

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 10 Not Enough

Legolas often saw Estel through the years, but this year was to be special. This year Estel was going to be allowed to venture past the watchful eyes of Lord Elrond, and join Legolas in Mirkwood.

The twins were bringing him and as each day passed it brought his friend closer to him. At last the day came, and Legolas rushed from his room at the sound of the horses entering the courtyard. He ran so fast he did not notice his father standing off to the side with his advisors, nor did he care.

As soon as Estel's feet hit the ground, Legolas enveloped him in a hug. "It is good to see you again gwador nin."

At these words Thranduil's eyebrows rose. He knew that Legolas thought highly of the sons of Elrond, but he did not think it proper for Legolas to grow too close to the human child. He knew he would speak with Legolas later on about such things, when they were alone.

The festivities were well underway, and much was said and done during that time. Legolas pleaded with them all until they went down to the archery field to test their skills with a bow. True, as always Legolas beat them one and all. Estel as always had tried his best, but he came up rather short in the contest against the elves. Sighing, he decided that he would show Legolas his new acquired skills with the sword.

Estel held his ground for a long time, but in the end the endurance of his elven brothers and Legolas had him raising his hands in submission.

"You fight well Estel. Better than any adan I have ever seen," Legolas commented.

"But, it was not enough to best any of you," he sighed again.

"Anyone who can hold out that long against the whirl of Elladan's blade should know they are worthy."

After lunch the four of them went to rest up before they were to take the path into the forest. Estel laid down on his bed and tried to sleep, but sleep would not come to him. Slinging his legs over the bed, he went in search of Legolas, hoping his friend was awake as well.

When Estel stepped into the hallway it was silent, but as he neared Legolas' room he heard heated voices from inside. "I know you care for him, but you have called him brother. Legolas he cannot be a brother, he is human."

"Adar, you do not understand. I have no brothers, and just as I think of the twins as my brother, so do I think of Estel. He does not have to be an elf for me."

Thranduil sighed once more. "I only wish to protect you. Though I admire Estel, I do not wish for you to mourn his loss when he leaves for the Halls of Mandos."

Legolas smiled then to his father. "I know you are trying to protect me Ada, but I am no longer an elfling. If I mourn Estel, it will be because I have lost a brother, someone I hold dear, but that will not make me love him any less than I do now, despite your warnings."

"I see you will not be moved in this matter so I will go now. Get some rest, for I am sure you and Elrond's son will surely find something to get into later." With that Thranduil walked from the room. He did not notice the door closing down the hall as he walked away.

Estel sat atop his bed, and held back the tears threatening to fall. Legolas' father was right in a sense. He would die a mortal death, and Legolas would be left to mourn him. Estel laid down in his bed then, and let the conversation run through his head. He had been so preoccupied that he did not hear his door open, until Elladan stood beside the bed.

"I see you have not rested Estel. Is there something bothering you?"

Estel smiled up at Elladan. "Nay, I was just thinking. Come or we will be late, and Legolas will leave without us."

The four of them left out, and headed deep into the forest. They were to have a swim in the lake nearby and then return for dinner. Just about halfway, Legolas climbed up an old maple tree. "The trees speak of danger. We should take to the trees for safety on the way there."

Elladan and Elrohir soon climbed up after him, but Estel could not reach the lowest branch which was over twenty feet up the tree. "Come Estel, I know I have seen you climb a tree before."

Estel scowled, "Not when the lowest branch is twice my height. I will stay on the ground, just do not get too far ahead."

Elladan was worried but vowed to watch the forest floor and keep an eye out for any spiders there. They were so busy scouting ahead that they did not see the massive spider coming closer. Estel stared up every so often at his friend and brothers, and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. Not but a few feet away from Legolas was a spider.

Estel knew if he yelled to them, it would not only alert them to the spider, but possibly alert other spiders that he could not see to their location. Seconds later the spider lunged from its hiding spot amongst the leaves and grabbed Legolas' quiver with its legs.

Elladan and Elrohir quickly drew their swords, but even with elven agility they could not stand still enough while on the tree branch, and both fell to the forest floor below. Elrohir jumped up quickly, brandishing his sword at the oncoming spiders, but Elladan cried out when he tried to stand.

Estel watched in horror as the spider drew Legolas to it, his friend struggling with all his might to get out of the sticky web. Before he could think too much on it Estel drew his bow and notched the arrow. Closing one eye he aimed for the spider and released the arrow. His arrow sailed true and the spider fell dead from the tree, but Legolas no longer moved.

Now he and the others were surrounded by spiders. The battle was long, but in the end Estel stood, bloody and bruised but still alive. "Estel! Are you hurt?" Elrohir yelled, as he rushed over.

Estel swayed where he stood. "I am tired, but I am not dead if that is what you are asking."

Elrohir helped Elladan to his feet, bearing most of both their weight. "We must get back to Mirkwood and warn them that the spiders have attacked."

Estel stared at his brother in horror. "We cannot leave Legolas. He is trapped up there, and may be hurt."

"We cannot stay here Estel, Elladan is hurt, and I fair no better. My arm is badly sprained, and I cannot climb the tree to get Legolas down. Please Estel follow me back and we shall send help for him."

Estel shook his head vigoursly. "I do not care, I am not leaving him."

Elrohir sighed. "You are not an elf Estel. You don't have enough skill to climb the tree to get him down."

Elrohir tried for another few minutes before Estel convinced him he would be fine till he got back with the help. "Please hide if more spiders come. I would not lose you both gwador nin."

Estel waited and watched Legolas hanging from the branches, wrapped in the web. He stood to stretch his tired legs, and found that indeed his arms ached as well. Knowing it would not be but perhaps an hour more before the twins came back with help he scanned the area. He looked to his right and saw nothing but the dense foliage of the forest, but as he looked to his left he saw other spiders, coming his way.

Estel lifted his sword, but the spiders were not after him, they had taken to the trees to take what had already been wrapped in webbing. Estel ran over to the tree and wrapped his arms and legs around the trunk. He tried several times to scale the tree but all he ended up doing was scraping his legs and arms till they bled. Glancing through the trees he spotted the spiders growing nearer. "I will not let you take him!" Estel shouted, and with as much effort as he could muster he wrapped his legs around the tree again and hoisted himself as hard as he could.

One foot, three feet, further and further he climbed, tearing flesh from both arms and legs as he did so; until at last he reached the branch and pulled himself up. He was bloody, and tired, but Estel climbed until he stood beside Legolas and then grabbed his friend and started back down the tree.

Once he stood on the ground he took off running, Legolas over his shoulder. There wasn't time to wait for if he did the spiders would catch up to him.

At the palace ...

"Sire! There is no time to wait. We must send help now! Estel stayed there with Legolas, as we could not persuade him to come back with us. Both will die!" Elrohir screamed.

Thranduil jumped from his chair and ran down the long hallway and out the front door. He called to his guards and sent them running for the stables and his horse. "Prepare to leave! My son and the son of Elrond are still in the forest. Spiders have attacked!"

Thranduil's heart raced. Legolas was left with a mortal, against spiders that killed on a whim. He dreaded to see what was left of his son. Elrohir had told him Estel could not scale the tree if the spiders came. He hoped to find his son alive, though he feared both he and the adan would be dead. Holding back any emotion, he stood ready to mount his horse when the guards called from the gate.

'Someone is coming!"

Thranduil, followed by Elrohir raced for the gate, thinking Estel had left and followed them. What they saw made them both gasp. Estel hobbled through the gate, blood oozing from every visible piece of flesh, but yet Legolas was in his arms.

When he noticed that his brother and King Thranduil were coming Estel then fell to his knees, dropping Legolas when he did, and finally the exhaustion took over. When he awoke he found four sets of eyes staring back at him.

"Welcome back Estel, son of Elrond."

Estel blushed at having all of them stare at him, and pushed himself up in the bed, grimacing at his sore arms. "Legolas, it is good to see you well."

"It was by your doing that I am well."

"How Estel? How did Legolas get from the tree?" Elladan asked. Estel noticed his ankle was bandaged.

"I saw the spiders coming. I could not leave him there, so I climbed up."

"You could not climb up before Estel, how could you then?"

Estel's eyes misted with tears. "He would have died. They would have taken him, and I would have had to watch my friend, my brother. I could not let it happen."

"By the looks of you, it was a hard task indeed that you undertook," commented Thranduil.

"It was one I was glad to do."

Elladan and the others got up to leave so that Estel may rest, promising that they would return at breakfast, but Thranduil stopped at the door. After making sure the others were gone he came back and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I have a confession to make Estel. Just today I told Legolas, that though you were a son of Elrond, that you would only cause him grief in the end."

"I am not elven enough. Not enough of anything really," Estel said, his eyes again prickling with tears.

Thranduil reached down and lifted his chin. "You are human that is true, but never say you are not enough of anything. You have not only proven that you are far more worthy than most, but you have proven to me that you are the best choice in a brother Legolas could have chosen. You may not be enough of anything, but you are enough that I shall from hence forth call you a son of Thranduil as well."

Estel talked for a bit more with the king before Thranduil left his room. He knew now that not being an elf meant nothing to him, that it was courage, and loyalty that had won his heart. Estel closed his eyes, and went to sleep. He was hungry, and in a few hours there would not be enough elves in all of Mirkwood to keep him from the kitchens. 


	11. Club

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 11 (Club)

Estel sighed for the tenth time that day during the lesson given to him by Glorfindel. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the history lessons with him, but a full week of hearing about how he fought and slayed a balrog, then died, only to come back to life was getting boring even to the eight year old.

When Glorfindel finally dismissed him Estel ran for the door. He didn't want to take the chance of being called back for any reason. Once outside Estel took off running towards the archery field to join his brothers. He knew they had gone there to fix up the area for a surprise party for Glorfindel.

It was not a special occasion, but more or less a party to honor his years of serving as advisor and friend to the House of Elrond. Each year they honored him, and Erestor for their help. It was their way of showing them that they cared.

Estel made it to the archery field just as Elladan notched an arrow and let it loose. The arrow whizzed past Estel's head so close he felt the slight breeze from it as he staggered back and fell on his bottom.

"Estel!" Elladan yelled, running towards his brother. "Are you all right? Did it graze you at all?"

Estel stood up while both twins searched his head for any sign of the arrow harming him. "I am fine Dan really."

Elladan's face grew red then. "You should be more careful. You scared me halfway to Mandos' Halls."

"I am sorry Dan. I was just so excited about coming to help you today."

Elladan saw the sorrowful look on Estel's face and his own softened, as he never could be angry with the child for long. "Truly be safe Estel. You are no Glorfindel, and cannot come back from the dead."

The three of them spent the next day hanging lanterns from the many trees and bushes. Once that was done they sat back and surveyed their work. "It looks good does it not Ro?"

Elrohir scanned the area and smiled. "It does look good does it not?" None of them heard Erestor coming up behind them, and each of them yelled when a voice was cleared just behind them.

"Erestor! Why do you enjoy sneaking up on us?"

"I find it amusing that the warrior sons of Elrond can be caught unawares," the advisor smiled.

Elladan huffed, crossing his arms. "How does it look to you Erestor?"

Erestor smiled, "It looks very well done. You have done an exceptional job of decorating."

They all walked back towards the house together, each one discussing what could possibly make the celebration more special, but it was Erestor who spoke. "Unless you can miraculously bring Glorfindel back from the dead once again, then I am afraid nothing can surpass that, though this party will be just as nice."

The twins each went to get ready for the celebration, leaving Estel in his room to get ready himself. Estel quickly bathed, and then put on his finest tunic and leggings, even adorning the tiny circlet his father had made for him. It was then that Glorfindel came into the room.

"My, my I came to see what you were up to, and here I find you dressed in your finest, and if I am not mistaken you are also bathed."

Estel smirked at Glorfindel. He did not mention that he had an idea from Erestor of all people, but he knew this year celebration would be the best ever. "Come, I have to go by the Armory before I am to escort you to the archery field, orders of Lord Elrond."

Estel followed behind Glorfindel trying to figure out a way for his plan to work. He wanted more than anything to make the celebration spectacular. They entered the armory and Glorfindel went to collect his sword that had been fixed by the elvensmiths. It was then that Estel spotted the club sitting in the corner.

It was about three inches around and about a foot long. Grabbing it up, he shoved it behind his back before Glorfindel walked back over to him. "Shall we go now?" Estel nodded and waited for Glorfindel to walk ahead of him then he followed behind him, waiting for the right time.

They were only a few yards from the archery field when Estel stopped walking. Glorfindel thinking the child had been distracted as he often had in class lately went to see what it was. Estel stood in the pathway, staring down at his feet. When Glorfindel leaned over to see what it was he was looking at Estel bashed him across the head with the club, and when Glorfindel fell on the ground beside him, he smiled and sat down to wait.

It had been over twenty minutes, and still no glowing Glorfindel wrapped in shimmering clothing coming through the woods. Estel was starting to become annoyed, and that was when he heard Glorfindel moan. The seneschal sat up and stared at the child who was sitting crossed legged in front of him. "What in Valar's name was that for?" he asked.

Estel sighed, groaning that he hadn't done it right the first time, and whacked Glorfindel across the back of the head again. The elf fell this time with a thud and Estel clapped his hands hoping that this was the time, but again Glorfindel awoke in ten minutes, and started to yell at Estel.

"If you would only stay there till you got to Mandos' Halls!" Estel yelled back before whacking him across the head again. This time Estel stood over him, arms crossed, club in his hand.

Elrond was beginning to worry what was keeping Glorfindel and Estel. "Come Elladan, Elrohir. Something is keeping your brother and Glorfindel. We shall follow the path back to the palace and see if they became distracted along the way."

The three of them casually walked back to the house, when they heard Estel yelling. This brought sent all three elves into a run towards to yelling, thinking someone was hurting Estel. They all skidded to a halt when their eyes saw the scene before them. Glorfindel was crawling away from Estel who was holding a club above his head, ready to bash the seneschal again.

"Why won't you just go to Mandos' Halls for me? Is it too much to ask? You did it once you can do it again, you just have to try. Now stand still so I can do it right this time!"

Estel raised the club above his head to bash the still crawling Glorfindel over the head again, but his arm was halted midair by his father. "What in Valar's name are you doing Estel?"

Estel shrank back from the look his father was giving him, but soon his courage returned. "I was trying to send Glorfindel to Mandos again so he could come back at the party in the pretty robes of silver and gold like before, only he is too stubborn and won't go!" Estel said, glaring at Glorfindel who had been helped up by the twins.

"Your son has clubbed me Elrond! Not once but many times. I even tried to get away, but he claimed that I had moved my head and hit me again!"

"Is this true Estel?" Elrond asked shocked.

"He should have been still, or maybe I should have gotten a bigger club. I know!" Estel said, excitement showing clearly on his face. "Maybe if you hit him Ada then it might work."

Elrond had to choke back the laughter bubbling up, but it was not fast enough as Glorfindel glared in his direction. "Perhaps we should just go ahead to the party we have guests waiting for us, and I believe Glorfindel is in need of ice."

Glorfindel and the others walked ahead, leaving Elrond on the path. He told them he would catch up to them in a minute. Once they were out of even elven earshot he burst into fits of laughter, tears rolling from his eyes as he thought about what Estel had done. 'Leave it to my son to try and club and elf back to Mandos' Halls,' he thought. Regaining his compose he went back to the party. He would lecture Estel later about his misdeeds, but for now he had to find Erestor to tell him all about it. 


	12. Hunger

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 12 (Hunger)

Estel was helping his father in the healing wards of Imladris. Being twelve now, Elrond had entrusted him to be old enough to help. They were to depart together with the twins to search out the herbs they required from neighboring towns, and villages.

Estel was excited about this trip for his Ada had told him they would see many other humans, such as himself, and it was not often that Estel got to be around anyone other than elves.

Packed up and atop his horse Estel was filled with a sense of glee, but his mood soon changed to that of something else, to one of question and he turned to his father and asked what was on his mind. "Ada, will they accept me?"

Elrond stopped packing his own horse, and turned to face his son. "What are you talking about Estel? Will who accept you?"

"The other children and men. Will they accept me even though I live with elves?"

Elrond finished buckling his pouch onto his horse. "Estel, long have men and elves not lived together peacefully, but they should accept you as long as you just be yourself."

Estel was happy with this explanation, and followed his father and brothers. They rode to the first village and were greeted by smiling faces, and a warm meal. Estel enjoyed playing with the other children his own age, but all too soon it was time to leave. Saddened he jumped on his horse, promising to come back when he could.

They traveled for many days, and Estel and his brothers played each night by the campsite, and spent hours on end worrying their father with their pranks. Estel even found himself quite drenched after being thrown into the river by Elladan.

It was on the fourth day that things changed. A group of elves were up ahead, and Elrond rode on to meet them. Once formalities were out of the way the elves came back to their campsite.

"We have tried to reason with the humans, but they will not budge. The land they grew their crops on was elven land. We offered to give them half, but when they would not accept it we took it all."

"But won't they go hungry?" Elladan asked, his anger evident.

"Humans, go hungry? I doubt that. Those people are savagaes, raping the land of our forefathers. They will not go hungry, and if they do it will be their own stubborn fault."

Elrond had heard enough then. "You will depart from here now. The sight of you makes my stomach turn."

"Lord Elrond, why do you side with the humans?"

"I side with those who have no one to fight for them. You are wrong in your assumption that they will not starve. These people you spoke of, what have they done to displease you other than not accept your meager offer. You shuld feel shamed in what you have done, and since you do not I should not like to look upon you any longer."

The four elves stood and got back atop their horses, but the leader turned to face Elrond once again. "I have heard tales of your love for the adans. Perhaps in time you will come back to your senses." With those words they rode off, and Elrond released his grip on his sword.

"We must help Ada," Elrohir said, tears glistening in his eyes.

"And we shall," Elrond agreed. "Let us go now and see what we can do."

For the rest of the night they rode on, looking for the village Elrond knew should be there. It was at dawn that they spotted the small village in the valley below them. Heeling his horse onward Elrond took off towards the shabby huts.

The four of them dismounted from their horses and stared in shock at what they saw. Everywhere were men and women, and even children, all in some state or another of hunger. The children began to beg for food, before they had even taken a step away from the horses.

"Come, we have lots of work to do here. Collect the sick Elladan and bring them to the tree over there, until we can find shelter." Elrond then took Estel and Elrohir with him to speak to his friend.

"Where is Gralien? he asked coming through the door of the small house. No sounds came from within but the sounds of weeping. Before he could go and seek out the noise the doorway opened to the back room and a woman stepped out.

Elrond stared in horror and her gaunt face, withdrawn to the point that you could see the cheekbones beneath her skin. "What has happen Rothlan? Where is Gralien, what of the baby?"

"Gralien, is dead, and the baby is not faring much better." Elrond opened his arms and wrapped them around Rothlan while she wept. He wanted to hold her tightly, to ease her pain, but he could not. "Elrohir, prepare to bury Gralien."

Elrohir left to do as he bid but when he opened the door Elladan stood outside it a line of people behind him. "Ada, there are none here who are not in need of a healer."

Elrond stepped outside and motioned for silence. "We have provisions, but they will be meager stretched across so many of you. If you will all meet me in the town square in two hours we shall than have something prepared." Elrond then closed the door and turned to his twin sons. "Go and fell as many deer as you can. You must return swiftly. Bring back anything you can to help feed these people."

Elrond turned to speak to Estel but he was no longer at his side, but he found him in another room in the house. Opening the door he saw Estel sitting beside the bed talking to Rothlan's child. The boy must have been around ten or so but his body was so thin, his fingers so bony. As he stepped into the room Estel looked up tears streaming down his face.

"Why Ada? Why would anyone do this?"

"We know not why people chose to be. All we can do is help as best we can."

Elladan and Elrohir returned carrying two stags, and four rabbits on their horses. They quickly went to work cleaning the animals, and Elrond dragged a huge pot out to boil the meat in. Soon the town square was filled to capacity with hungry men, women, and children. Even the babies were crying from hunger as their mothers had no milk to give them.

The four of them worked for many hours till at last the stew was one, and the last person had been fed. "They will not survive Ada. One meal will not keep them going," Elladan said, hoping his father had an idea.

"We shall send them to the nearest town that will help. If they stay here the elves will bring nothing but heartache to them. With their own kindred, perhaps some will survive."

Elrond made the annoucement that they would lead them to the next town, and told them to bring only what they needed. The elves left out of the small village and started for the neighboring town only two miles away, but a long walk for those who were starving. Rothlan helped her son along, but his once bright blue eyes were now dull.

It was but an hour into the ride when they came across the elves from the previous day. Each one was sitting by a fire, a wild boar turning on a spit between them. Elrond was outraged, his anger barely held in check as he stared at them. "Come, we shall go through the valley. It shall take a bit longer, but the road is that of free land." Everyone in the small group turned to go but Rothlan's son.

The small boy stared at the meat turning on the spit above the fire, his mouth watering, his eyes crazed looking. The others did not notice, but Estel called out as he took off running towards the men, a small knife in hand. The arrow was quick, the result swift, and the small boy laid mere inches from the food he sought after.

Elrond turned in rage, his own sword drawn. "I did not know. He came towards me with a knife. I thought he was trying to kill me," the elf stuttered out. Elrond knew the elf lied, and his sword was still in hand as he dismounted. Slowly he walked towards the elves now standing around the fire.

"He was a child, a starving child after food, and you shot him as if he were an orc. This is your fault. Tell me what if I were to take your food, would you also take my life?"

"You would not do so," the elf said, his arms crossed.

Elrond reached up and took a slab of meat from the spit, and tossed it to the ground. Instantly the other three drew their bows, and notched arrows. That was the last thing they did for Elladan and Elrohir in their rage removed both their hands. Now the forest was filled with their screams. "A just punishment I think for theives who would steal from children."

Elrond grabbed up Rothlan's son, and cradled his body in his arms as he walked away. Estel watched his father bury the small boy, and cried tears for his death. He had not known the boy but a few hours, but already he had considered him a friend. Before Elrond could get back atop his horse, Estel tugged on his tunic. "Ada, why would Mandos take someone whose only sin was trying to steal a bit of food?"

Elrond knelt by his son, taking in his small features, his still childlike face. "Rothlan's son comitted no misdeed. His only sin was being hungry. He is in a better place now Estel, one where he will never feel the pains of hunger again."

This seemed to cheer Estel up a bit, and he nodded his head. After mounting up on his own horse Estel vowed that no one that he loved would ever go hungry as long as he lived to change it. 


	13. Insides

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 13 (Insides)

It was the Festival of Leaves in Imaldris, and all around were leaves of bright red and golds, even a few orange and faint shades of a oddest greens ever. King Thrandul and Legolas had come to celebrate with the House of Elrond on this occasion.

Estel sat on the steps and watched as the other elves helped to hang the lights, and set out the tables. He wanted to help but his father had told him he was too small. Estel was tired of being told he was too small. He was five years old and he could even reach the highest shelf in the study if he climbed up the others.

While the others were off preparing the things he walked to the stables to check on Elrohir's mare. She had been getting fatter and fatter these days. When Estel walked inside however the horse was not standing in her stall but laying down in it, and Estel took off running towards his father screaming.

"Ada, Ro's mare is sick. Come fast!" he yelled trying to drag the elven lord towards the stables.

When Elrond and the others arrived they found Elrohir's horse giving birth, and Elrond went to assist the mare. Estel stood off to the side, watching in both excitement and horror at what he was seeing. "Ada, that is unclean do not put your hands there!" he yelled when Elrond tried to help free the colt's legs so that he or she may slide out faster. In the end Ro's was the proud owner of a fine colt that would one day grow up to be another wonderful mare.

"You have saved her Estel," his father commented. "Had you not come for me, she may not have been able to deliver the colt on her own."

Estel beamed up at his father. "I am glad I helped, but Ada when her insides fell out I thought I would be sick," Estel said, turning a fair shade of green even as he thought about it.

Elrond chuckled. "Her insides as you so deftly put it kept the baby warm and healthy till it was time for her to have the baby."

Estel took this new found information and went to sit back down on the steps, watching everyone prepare the courtyard. While he sat there Legolas came to sit beside him. "What are you thinking Estel?"

"I have been thinking of the little chicks in the hen coop. Their mother died, when the aolf attacked the coop and now they are all alone. The are probably cold and scared."

Legolas scrunched his face wondering what this had to do with anything. "What troubles you about them though?"

"I have a plan to keep them warm Legolas, but could you help me because there are five chicks and I can only hold three in my hands at a time."

Legolas agreed to help Estel and both of them went to gather the chicks in the hen coop. They had only just gotten their feathers, and looked so adorable. It was not until Legolas found out Estel's intentions that he blanched even paler than he already was.

"If we put them in here they will be warm won't they?"

Legolas knew it was a bad idea, but he also had been pranked by the twins earlier, and needed a plan of revenge, he just hoped that his father would not strangle him for helping Estel.

"We welcome you my honored guests to Imaldris for the Festival of Leaves. Please eat and drink to your fill, and share in our hope for another propersous year to come."

Everyone stared as the cooks brought out several dishes. There were piles of fresh tomatoes, and beans, each one cooked to perfection. There was a roasted duck, and beside it the biggest turkey one could imagine.

Everyone dug into the food, watching as the table next to theirs was laden down with desserts of every kind. Elrond picked up his fork to take another bite of his food when he heard a strange chirping noise. Dimissing it he finished off his green beans and dug into the juicy turkey.

Not two minutes later a strange chirping noise was heard again and this time Thranduil said something about it. "Elrond, do you have a flock of geese about close by?"

Elrond laughed. "Nay, I have a few chicks who lost their mother to a wolf, but they are probably scared with all the noise about. I am sure they will calm down in a moment."

Legolas almost choked on his plate of ham and carrots at this statement, and had to be patted on the back by his father. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine Adar. I simply tried to eat to fast."

Everyone ate and ate, and Elrond and the others complimented the cooks on their fine job with the meal. "May we have the wishbone Ada?" Elladan asked.

Elrond knew it was a tradition that they take the wishbone and make a wish, so he turned the turkey around to remove it. It was then the first small head poked out from the inside of the half eaten fowl.

Elrond jumped back in shock, sending everyone at the table to his side. "What is it Ada? Are you ill? Elladan asked at the green look on Elrond's face.

Elrond himself could do nothing but point to the turkey while holding a hand over his mouth. Each of them watched as chick after chick waddled out from inside the turkey, but none expected Estel to speak up.

"It worked! See the chicks were kept warm inside there Ada. You were right insides even if they look nasty are a good thing." Estel sat back down, a chick on his hand.

Each member of the table jumped up, hands over their mouths, running for the woods nearby. Twenty minutes later they all returned, looking bad, and holding their stomachs. They found Estel trying to tie his napkin around one of the chicks.

"For the love of Valar what are you dong Estel?" Elrond asked, sitting down and pushing his plate away.

"The little chick had an accident in my pocket, so I figured he needed a diaper."

Legolas fell from his chair laughing then at the wide eyed looks coming from all around him. "I do hope the cjicks didn't have any accidents inside the turkey."

"That's all right Legolas. The butter on the turkey's insides would wash it away so it would be clean again." This sent Legolas into another fit of laughter and the other elves running back towards the bushes.

Estel shook his head and placed the chick back in his pocket. "Adults sure act funny." He then headed over to the dessert table to have a piece of strawberry pie, for no one else but Legolas seemed to be in the mood for anymore food. 


	14. Brown

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 14 (Brown)

The morning sun's rays beamed through Elrond's window along with the sound of laughter. Estel and the visiting Legolas were down in the gardens obviously having a good laugh, but at the expense of who Elrond wondered. Gathering a set of fresh clothes Elrond went to bathe and then dress, ready to face the day.

Elrond stepped outside of his room and was almost knocked down by Estel who was running past him. "Estel! you are no longer a child, and running is unbecoming, and against the rules."

Estel stopped in his tracks and walked back to his father. "Forgive me Ada. There is a squirrel that has fallen from the tree and is injured. I wish to grab some bandages and help it."

Elrond seeing the concern in his sons face waved him on, and went down to breakfast, where he was joined by his twin sons. Estel soon joined them, squirrel in his hands.

"Estel, that is a creature and not allowed at the table. Go and put it outside and return with cleanly washed hands."

Elrond rebuked Estel again once he got back to the table and then they all set about eating. It was not until after breakfast that Estel approached his father. "Ada, I was to go with Legolas today to hunt for the pantries. Could you watch the squirrel for me? Just for tonight, I promise!" Estel made sure to put in, as Elrond stared at the squirrel with disgust.

When Legolas also looked at him pleadingly Elrond gave in. "I shall watch this squirrel but only for the night. I expect you to return by tomorrow or I will have to set it free."

Estel flung his arms around his father's neck. "Hannon le Ada. Here is a bag of nuts for the squirrel since it can't forage for them on its own for a few days." Estel and Legolas went to grab their weapons and ran out to the stables before Elrond could change his mind.

"It isn't that bad Ada. Just look how cute it is," Elladan remarked.

Elrond stared at the squirrel, at its bushy brown tail, and its small little brown feet. "Perhaps you are right Elladan. They shall return tomorrow. What could happen in one night anyway?"

Elrond spent the rest of the day holed up in his study, finishing paperwork long overdue. When he left for dinner, he left the squirrel in the box provided by Erestor. He had forgotten to feed the squirrel all day, but the squirrel had not forgotten, and would soon Elrond Peredhil would regret his actions.

Elrond listened to both his sons sing songs of praise, of the elves and how they came to Arda. He sipped at his wine, and slowly his eyes began to glaze over. "Ada, why don't you go up and get some rest. You look weary."

Elrond blearily looked up at Elladan and shook his head. "Perhaps you are right."

"I have taken the liberty of putting Estel's squirrel in your room," Erestor told him, but Elrond was already half way out the door. Slowly he made his way up the stairs and into his room. He began undressing tossing everything in his pocket on the table beside the bed, everything but the bag of nuts that Estel had given him; those fell onto the bed.

Elrond sank down in the tub and washed quickly, wanting more than anything to sink under the covers of his bed. He dried off and then walked eyes half glazed over in sleep to the bed. He didn't notice that he had fallen onto the bag of nuts, he simply fell into a deep slumber. It would be his mistake in the end.

The squirrel which had waited all day to be fed, finally crawled out of the box it had been held in. It could smell the chestnuts, and started on its search to find them. it scurried all around the room and once it crawled onto the bed, it found the prized bag.

The squirrel gnawed its way through the tied bag and began feasting on the now warmed chestnuts. Elrond slept through this all, until as he rolled over, his hand glancing across the squirrel and its bag of nuts. The squirrel immediately turned vicious, protecting its dinner and began gnawing on the hand over its food. Elrond jerked his hand away, but slept on.

Once the squirrel was done eating it felt the cool breeze flow through the open window. It was cold, and burrowed itself deep within the folds of the covers.

The sun came up bright and shined through the window straight into Elrond's eyes waking him from his slumber. He jumped up quickly from his bed, but knew right away that something was wrong. Sticking out of his leggings was a brown tale, and bushy brown tale. As carefully as he could Elrond reached down and tried removing the squirrel from where it had gone to sleep. This only seemed to anger the squirrel who soon began running up and down his leg, back and forth, over and over.

Elrond the normally dignified elven lord yelped like a girl and fled the room in hopes of finding Erestor to help him. The more he moved the angrier the squirrel got. This person had taken it away from its bag of nuts and had woken him.

Estel and Legolas rode into the courtyard to the sounds of screaming before the front door burst open and Elrond ran out, something brown a furry atop his head.

"Ada! stop do not do that!" Estel screamed as he watched his father dunk his head in the water trough outside.

Elrond raised his head, which was now free of he squirrel, and began his rant. "Brown, and cute, Glorfindel said. Can't resist those huge brown eyes staring at you Elladan told me well Ha! I shall not be watching anymore of your pets for you Estel."

Estel and Legolas burst into a fit of laughter, clutching their sides as they did. Once Estel had calmed enough to speak he turned to his father. "Where is the bag of nuts I gave you yesterday for it?"

Elrond's face scrunched up in a scowl. "Your pet was eating them in my bed! I have remnants of shell in places I would rather not. This thing is nothing more than a brown demon sent to terrorize me. Take it to the barn!"

Estel did as his father bid him and took the squirrel to he barn to heal. Never would he forget the sight of his father with the small brown squirrel perched on his head, rapping it to see if there was a nut inside. 


	15. Sound

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 15 (Sound)

Thranduil walked through the gardens, taking his afternoon stroll as he always did. He did not see the falling tree as he sat down, nor did he pay attention to the screams to get out of the way until it was too late. The tree fell across the side of his head, sending him into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Legolas saw his father being struck, and dropped the plate of brownies he had been carrying to rush to his side. "Ada!" he screamed over and over, but Thranduil made no movement beneath the tree. Healers rushed out to help, along with the guards.

They worked for hours and hours trying to stabilize King Thranduil. His cuts were sewn, his bruises treated with salves, and his head wrapped in a bandage. It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning when he finally woke.

Thranduil stared around the healing ward, noticing that it was very quiet, much more so than he had ever heard in Mirkwood. Two hours Thranduil sat in the healing ward before the first healer showed up.

"Where have you been!" Thranduil shouted. "I have been in here for Valar knows how long with no one coming to check on me!"

The healer covered his ears, "Why are you shouting at me?" he asked.

Thranduil stared blankly at the healer. he saw his lips moving but no sound came out of them. "What game are you playing? Speak up so that I might hear you!"

The healer came over to the bed, and ran his hand across the bandage surrounding Thranduil's head. He checked him over for any injuries he might have missed but then shook his head. Knowing that he could not relay to the king what was wrong he took a piece of parchment from the bedside table.

"You hearing is gone I am afraid," the healer penned out.

Thranduil's face turned a shade of white, paler than that of his sheets. "Will I hear again?" he shouted.

The healer's face said what his lips did not. He stood up, but before he left he wrote down another message. "It could be permanent or it could not be. Only time will tell." After that he left out of the room. Thranduil was left to wallow in his own misery.

He thought about never hearing the birds sing again, about never hearing the sounds of the trees speaking to him, but the worst would be never hearing the sound of his son's voice again.

Two days passed and still Thranduil went about without being able to hear the chime of the dinner bell, without the ability to hear the guards who came to report to him, and slowly he withdrew on himself. The worst had been when Legolas had come to him, his Legolas, the reason he lived, and yet he couldn't even hear the words of sorrow, as the tears slipped from his eyes. Legolas had fled the room, tears streaking down his face.

Thranduil was again staring at the gardens, sitting in the same spot as he had the week before. Other elves went about their daily tasks around him. The cooks he could tell were singing, as they often did when baking breads and pies. The guards were working on the broken fence around the garden that the tree had damaged, but Thranduil did not hear the sound of the hammers pounding the new stakes into the ground.

Off in the distance sat Legolas. Small for his age of three hundred years. He sat in silence as did everything else, but Thranduil did not miss the silver tears that rolled down his face. Frustrated with not being able to hear his son Thranduil left to go back to his room. He didn't know Legolas only wanted to feel his Ada's arms around him.

Thranduil sat in his room for the next week, shooing away anyone who came to see him other than his son. Legolas would come into the room and speak to his father, sometimes he supposed regaling him with a story of something funny and then laughing, and yet Thranduil could not share in his joy. Each day Legolas would enter with a smile plastered on his face, and each day he would leave a sullen child.

It was as Thranduil fell asleep that night that he dreamt of happier times when he and his wife shared special picnics and such with their son. He recalled her laugh, it was Legolas' laugh, and he missed it. All too soon the dream ended and the bright rays of sun beaming through the window brought him from his slumber.

Just as always when he awoke Legolas sat by his bed, a smile on his face. Thranduil smiled back and then Legolas began yet another story of something he had done Thranduil assumed. It was as he got to the ending of the tale that Legolas held his sides as he laughed. Thranduil thought it odd at first but soon the sound grew louder.

Jumping from the bed, Thranduil grabbed Legolas and swung him around in the air, dancing as he did so in his nightclothes. Again Legolas laughed, and Thranduil placed him on the bed, running his hand over his face. He could hear again and the sound of his son's laughter was the greatest sound in the world. 


	16. Chisel

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 16 (Chisel)

It was a solemn time in the realm of Imladris. Tomorrow would be the day that Celebrian had been found by the twin sons of Elrond. Estel, being only twelve had not ever met the beloved wife of Lord Elrond, but he had heard many stories of her beauty, her laughter and how she could be compared to no other.

It was at dawn that they would travel to the place where she was found and they would plant flowers all around it. Estel had gone previous years, but always felt as if he had nothing to contribute. As he sat on his bed and thought about the trip to come, he wondered what he could do to help celebrate the person she was. His thoughts were interrupted by no other than Erestor.

The advisor walked to the side of the bed and sat down. "I am returning the drawing you made. It is very well done, and I felt I had to commend you on it."

Estel took the drawing and laid it on the table beside the bed, never making eye contact with Erestor.

"I feel that there is something on your mind young one. Could it be the trip that is too come?"

Estel stared up at Erestor. Usually stern eyes stared back at him, but not this time. He could see the same hurt in his eyes as he had seen in his brothers. "I don't belong there. It is their time with her, and I never have anything to say as I have never met her."

Erestor stood up from the bed, and walked over to the closet. Upon the top shelf was a box, and inside laid a book. Rubbing his hands over it, he then handed it to Estel. "This was the Lady Celebrian's. I am letting you see this only so that you will understand her a bit better, and perhaps you will then find a way to give something special."

Erestor then left the room, shutting the door lightly behind him. Normally Elrond visited his son each night to bid him pleasant dreams, but Estel knew he would not come, not this night. His brothers also were busy either packing or lost in their own mourning. Estel knew tonight he would be alone with his thoughts. Sighing he opened the book.

Insides were pictures of a beautiful woman, and beside her stood Lord Elrond. Estel flipped through the book and found flowers pressed inside, their petals forever saved, and more pictures these of the twins with their mother. An hour later he closed the book, knowing that she had been a kind and gentle woman, more beautiful than any he had laid eyes upon in his life. Seeing the pictures only made him wonder even more what he could offer on the special day, and that is when the words of Erestor came to him.

Often the advisor had berated him for not paying attention in his lessons, but he always had a kind word to say for the things Estel made. As he laid there peering about his room, his eyes came to fall on the picture Erestor had brought him. It was a carving he had made, a picture surrounded by a frame, that he had used his own two hands to make, and the idea hit him.

Grabbing the few things he would need Estel then made his way to the elvensmiths, banging on the door until finally someone answered. "I am in need of a chisel, and two hammers."

"Does your Ada know you are here at this hour?"

Estel thought quickly. "It is for the trip tomorrow. As a matter of fact he sent me to get them for he had not the time."

The elvensmith ran quickly to bring Estel the things he had asked for, and said nothing more. Every elf in Imladris knew what day tomorrow was, and none would dare to bother the Lord of the realm at this time.

Estel placed all three in his satchel and then walked over to his room. Atop his bed he left a note, and then he went to the stables to get his horse.

For a full day and night Elrond and his sons had ridden, fear in their hearts that something had befallen the youngest member of the household. "We have found no sign of trouble Ada. Estel will be fine I am sure of it."

Elrond turned to stare at Elladan, "I am sure of nothing. Just as Celebrian was attacked so your brother can be. Stay on alert, for we are not far now."

All night and day Estel had worked and now he laid beside the marker, dirty and asleep. He knew he would be in trouble for leaving alone, but for now he did not care as the call of much needed sleep took over him.

Elrond spotted something fallen in the distance and as they drew nearer he saw that is was Estel laying beside the marker. Fear etching his heart he heeled his horse into a gallop, the twins following his lead. As he neared the place, he jumped from his horse, and took off in a run towards his son calling his name.

Estel awoke, his name being called, and opened his eyes to see his father and brothers staring down at him. He knew he must look a sight but before he could say anything they were checking him over for injuries. Once the initial shock had worn off, the tyrant began.

"What were you thinking Estel! I have been out of my mind with worry. The whole of Imladris is now searching for you! Erestor however seemed to think he knew where you went. Why Estel? Why would you do this, on this day?" his father asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

Estel swiped away his own tears, and held forth the chisel to his father. "I wanted to do something special, to be apart of remembering her. I am sorry I left without you Ada, but I just needed to."

Elrond turned to the place where the stone marker had always been, and he gasped. This is turn made Elladan and Elrohir who were still gazing at the now sobbing Estel to look.

The stone marker was now adorned with purple lilacs as far as the eye could see. Not just laid upon the marker, but instead planted all around it, almost as if they were a barrier surrounding it. Elrond wiped the tears away, but Estel nodded him on. "I hope you like it Ada," he said and gave them all a little nudge toward the stone marker.

All three elves stared down in amazement. Before the marker had been plain, just a reminder of where she had fallen, but now a beautiful picture was chiseled into it. Celebrian stood beside her true love, and in each hand lay a child. As if this were not enough beneath the picture were the words, I will not forget.

Tears spilled from their eyes, and Elrond wrapped Estel into his arms. "I will never forget." Estel had found a way to be apart of the occasion, but it was no longer one of sorrow but one of simply remembering the love that awaited them over the sea. 


	17. Arrow

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 17 (Arrow) It's corny but I am tired

I cannot compete Legolas!" Estel shouted, a bit annoyed that his friend would keep persisting.

"Estel, you are as good as any of those elflings."

Estel stood up walking away from Legolas and towards the gardens where he often went to be alone, but Legolas followed. "Legolas, why would you make me look a fool in front of my family?"

Legolas sat down beside Estel on the bench, turning Estel to face him. "How do you know you will fail if you don't even try? You are no longer a child Estel. You have passed fifteen summers now, and it is time you showed all of Imladris your skills with a bow."

Estel stared into the blue eyes looking at him, but he saw no hint of joking there, only truth and he stood up. "I will compete Legolas, but I know I will bring shame to my family."

Legolas assured Estel over and over that he wouldn't even as he led him past Elladan and Elrohir. "He is willing to compete," he told the raven haired twins, both who seemed quite shocked.

"I will go and tell Ada," Elrohir said, running off towards his father.

The bell alerting them it was time came far too soon for Estel's liking, but he grabbed his bow nonetheless and headed towards the archery field. He took his place in the line of elflings, all of whom had keener eyesight, greater agility than he, but he held his head high as he took aim.

His first arrow said true to its mark, and he smiled. Looking up to his father and brothers he saw admiration. "Your skills with the bow have grown little one," Glorfindel commented.

"Legolas, has been teaching me," Estel beamed. His confidence grew less and less though as the targets were moved further and further away. Each time he made the inner circle, but each time it was moved he held his breath. Another ten feet it was moved and Estel walked over towards Legolas.

"I cannot see the target as clearly now."

Legolas had to bite his tongue to keep from saying that the target was in plain sight. "Your arrow will fly true Estel, you only have to have the courage to try."

Estel hung his head then. "My last arrow was broken, and the rest are now tattered, the fletchings coming off on these two."

Legolas inspected the remaining arrows and shook his head. "These will never do I am afraid."

Estel began to panic then. "I have no others, and there is no time to get any. I have lost the competition to Lathriel." Estel's head hung in shame as he went to go inform his father.

Elrond bowed his head, wishing that Estel would continue. It was Lathriel's comment that stung the worst.

"I knew an adan, even one raised by Lord Elrond, could not compete against elves. He never stood a chance, and should not have entered in the first place."

Elladan's fury was swift. "If you had paid close attention my brother has defeated all but you. Therefore he is more than capable of competing with elves."

Legolas held his hand up then. "Dartho, Estel shall compete on." Everyone turned to stare at Legolas then.

"I have no other arrows Legolas. I cannot go on."

Legolas smiled at his long time friend. "You shall simply use mine."

From inside his quiver a single arrow was pulled, golden fletching on the end, a slender arrow carved from the finest wood."

Estel's eyes grew large. "I cannot use that Legolas. It was given to you by your father."

"He gave it to me to use at my greatest need, and this Estel is my greatest need."

Estel gulped down the lump in his throat and aimed the precious arrow. It flew from his bow, and landed perfectly in the center circle, nudging Lathriel's arrow out by inches.

"You have done it Estel!" both twins and Elrond yelled. Estel stood in silence, amazed at what he had done. "Nay, we did it, Legolas and I."

"The arrow was retrieved and handed back to Legolas. "One day you may again need this arrow Legolas, and I would not have you without it."

"What in Arda's name would I need it for Estel?"

Estel then laughed as he slung his arm around Legolas' shoulders. "Who knows you may have to take down a troll or something. Let us go and celebrate for now."

Estel never knew how true his words would be in the future for he was still basking in the euphoria of winning amongst elves. 


	18. Days

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 17 (Days)

Estel was again running down the halls in Imaldris. "Only six more days till my birthday!" he yelled.

Everywhere the sound of groans were heard. Each day for the past month Estel had told them how many more days were left. Being elves they did not think on terms of days or even years for that matter. Time was irrelevant to them, or it was.

Estel jumped from his bed the next morning, running down to breakfast. "Five more days till my birthday Ada!"

Elrond, hand over his head, trying to stave off the headache answered him. "Yes Estel, we know how many more day it is till then."

"How could we forget when he tells us every morning, every day at lunch, and each night before we go to sleep," Elladan said irritably.

It wasn't that they didn't love Estel, as they did with all their hearts, but his exuberance had gotten the better of the elves that dwelled there.

"Four more days!" Estel announced to Erestor as he was bathing the following day. The advisor had screamed for him to get out.

The following day it was Glorfindel as he stood in his room getting dressed that was surprised. "Three more days till my birthday!" Estel announced, flinging open the door, and giving the cook a fair view of his backside. The door was promptly shut, but the damage was done.

It was the twins next who suffered. Estel had searched far and wide for someone to tell that day, but everyone seemed to be hiding or gone. Taking a chance Estel flung open the door to the loo and inside he found Elladan. "Two more days till my birthday!" he yelled.

Elladan's face turned red as one of the she elves who helped in the palace took that moment to walk by. Slamming the door on both her and Estel, he wished for the earth to swallow him whole.

The next day Estel could find no one to tell inside the house so he went to the stables outside. There he found his horse Windstorm. "One more day till my birthday!" he told the horse, but all he got in return was a wet nose on his face. Estel wanted to play with his brothers but he hadn't been able to find them, and his father had locked the study door.

Sitting down in the hay inside the stall Estel told Windstorm all about the cake he would have on his birthday, all about how he would get candles to blow out, six candles in fact. He talked for so long that he fell asleep inside the soft hay of the stables, and that is where Elrond found him.

Gently he picked him up and toted him to his room. Placing him on the bed he pulled off his little boots, and pulled the covers up. As he stared down at Estel he saw not the child who had driven them all to the brink of insanity the last few days, but the child that had brought life back into a realm that had none.

Leaning over he placed a kiss on his brow and went to walk away. It was a whispered goodnight that stopped him. "Sleep well Estel, and it is less than a day till your birthday."

Estel pulled the pillow closer and fell back to sleep, and Elrond shut the door quietly. He walked to his own room and removed his robes, and wondered how one child could make an entire realm of elves who had no sense of time, count the days to anything. 


	19. Strangers

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 19 (Strangers)

It was a normal day in Imladris, something that was treasured for the silence. Estel as usual was running about the kitchens, tasting the different things that were being prepared for lunch, when there was a knock on the door.

Estel not knowing any better opened it and outside stood a man and woman, both of whom were haggard. Their clothing was nothing more than mere rags that hung from their bodies, and there faces and hands were covered in layers of dirt. Estel being only four opened the door more widely, telling them to come inside.

The cooks in the kitchen began backing up at the sight of the dirty people entering their clean kitchen. They were beyond filthy, but Estel had taken one by the hand and sat the at the table, giving the man a piece of the pie that had just come from the oven.

The cooks were in shock, and not knowing what else to do one bolted for the stairs and Lord Elrond while Silreth stayed behind to scared to leave Estel alone with the strangers.

Larien ran as fast as she could and when she arrived at the door to Elrond's study she flung it open. At once Elrond was on his feet, as well as Glorfindel and Erestor each one wondering why the cook had barged in on their meeting.

"Explain yourself!" Erestor said, coming towards the cook.

Larien shrank back for a mere second but then regained her composure. "My Lord, there are strangers in the kitchens."

Elrond sighed, "Simply give them food and send them on their way."

"You do not understand My Lord. Estel, he is in the kitchens with the strangers."

This sent Elrond to his feet. "Why did you leave him alone with strangers?"

"He is not alone, he is with Silreth."

Elrond and his advisors swept past the cook, running towards the kitchens. Anyone finding out who Estel was would certainly lead to his death, and the boy was too young to understand that he shouldn't tell. Right on his heels were Erestor and Glorfindel. Although they both were often found berating Estel for his noisy self, they would kill any who thought to harm him.

Elrond entered he kitchen to find the cook quite speechless. "Where is Estel? Where is my son!" Elrond asked her.

"My Lord, he took the strangers out to the gardens. He took the roast we were going to have for dinner, and the pie also."

"Why did you not stop him!" Erestor growled. The cook looked flustered. "I do not know. He left so quickly, and they seemed to be friendly."

"Your worst enemy can seem friendly at first sight." Erestor reminded her, and the cook bowed her head in shame. Elrond knew he would be having a chat with the cook later on about the rules in the house concerning his youngest son, but for now he had to find him.

Elrond ran towards the gardens, his heart thumping in his chest with fear. Estel though not his by birth mattered not, for Elrond loved the little noisemaker. As he rounded the corner of the palace the sight that greeted him made him gasp.

Estel sat in the gardens, and next to him were two of the dirtiest people Elrond had ever seen. He went with his first reaction and grabbed Estel from the bench, while Erestor and Glorfindel grabbed the two strangers.

"Who are you and what do you wish?" Elrond demanded, to the two now struggling people.

"We only wanted a bit of food, but your son was nice enough to allow us to share in his meal. You should be proud of him." The man who spoke looked much older than he probably was, but time and circumstance had not been kind to him.

Elrond sent the two strangers off with his advisor while he took Estel and led him back over to the bench. After he had sat the still wiggling four year old down, he began.

"Estel, it is not safe for you to speak to strangers, nor to invite them into the palace.They could have hurt you, or worse taken you from us."

Estel seemed to be trying to comprehend everything, but he said nothing as he let his father lead him away back inside. During dinner Estel was also silent, even asking to go to bed directly after it. This worried Elrond and he followed behind his son and found him already in the bed.

"Estel? Is there something bothering you? Is it the strangers?"

Estel stared at his father, and then his small voice spoke. "Ada, you say not to trust strangers, but aren't all people strangers until we meet them?"

Elrond shook his head with the logic of someone so small. "That is true Estel, but they could have harmed you. How did you know they wouldn't?"

Estel again spoke this time smiling. "Ada, you told me all people are good, unless they prove themselves to be otherwise. Am I not supposed to give them a chance, just like you gave me a chance to live with you though I was a stranger?"

Elrond had no words for his son. He couldn't argue with him on the matter. He knew that Estel should be more careful. "They were dirty Estel, possibly ridden with some unknown disease."

Estel then did laugh. "Ada, I am dirty everyday, and I don't have any diseases. You told me we should not judge someone because of the way they loved but instead by their deeds and actions. They were nice to me, kind and friendly. Would you have me not return their kindness?" Estel now seemed to be hanging his decision on the answer his father gave him.

Elrond gathered Estel into his lap. "Estel, you speak as someone born of an age ago. I did not consider these things, and you are right in your assumption. I ask you to still be leery of strangers, but it seems your heart has not led you astray today."

Estel and Elrond talked a bit more, and Estel finally understood to be cordial, but to wait for an adult before inviting someone inside. The most important thing though was that Elrond had learned himself that strangers could be a foe but more than likely they would be a friend. 


	20. Redemption

Title: Mellon Challenges 

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 20 (Redemption)

Legolas and Estel had been collecting the bodies of the elves that had come to help in Helm's Deep for many hours. Over and over they found friends, ones whom they had shared secrets with during childhood. The only thing they could share with them now was a sad lament as they threw their bodies atop the others on the pyre.

They wanted to bury those they had found, but the numbers were too great. It was a Aragorn came across the elf on the stairs that his gasp drew Legolas near. There laying in silence was Haldir. Legolas' eyes grew heavy with fought back tears, but Aragorn was not so strong.

Tear after tear fell from his eyes, as he did nothing to stop their flow. He cried for his elven friend. He was one who had shown Estel kindness though not many others did in the realm of Lorien. He had shown him the secrets within the realm when he was but a child, and had given him his first lesson in holding a bow. Now all of those memories flooded back as he carried his body down the stairs.

Legolas who had been silent during all of this finally found the words he wished to say. "We cannot send him to the pyre, not Haldir."

Estel wondered what had brought about this change in Legolas. Sure, his friend had let the somberness of the fallen take hold of him, but no words of protest had he spoken till now. "Legolas?" he questioned, standing there Haldir in his arms.

"He was my friend." Legolas told him. When Estel stared into his eyes Legolas went on. "He helped me when my mother died, much like you Estel. He was there, he spoke to me about his own mother's passing, and held me as I wept. I cannot now send him to Mandos' Halls without a proper burial."

Estel understood what Legolas meant and walked away from the pyre and towards the makeshift morgue they had set up. Together they stepped over not only bodies of the elves that had fallen but also the many men of Rohan. Fathers and brothers laid dead, never to return to their families again. A thousand tears would be shed from this, missed birthdays, and holidays with nothing but memories left.

Estel let more tears escape him, as he stumbled over arms and legs, of fallen comrades. It wasn't until his leg was caught that he looked down. Beneath him lay an orc not far from death, and yet still trying to slay his enemy.

To reach his sword Estel would have to put down Haldir, and yet he could not stand the touch of the creature that had killed so many of his friends. Pleading eyes stared at Legolas and with a swift movement Legolas drew an arrow and slayed the fiend upon the ground.

Hours later they had sent Haldir's body off to Lorien, to his brothers, to his family. It was then that Estel grabbed Legolas' shoulder and turned him around so that he could see him. "Legolas, are you well."

"Nay Estel. My heart aches even now that the dead are gone."

Estel understood his friend's pain, his eternal ache that never seemed to go away. "And did you feel redemption when you slayed the orcs, even the last orc?"

Again Estel saw Legolas' eyes fill with tears, but this time they spilled from his eyes. "There was no redemption, only the pain I felt that I could not save those I loved and cared for."

Together Estel and Legolas sat upon the ground and wept for those that were gone, both friend and foe. There would be not be redemption for their pain until Arda was free from those who would destroy it.


	21. Death

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 21 (Death)

Estel was playing with the other elflings, though his father stood on the balcony watching them, and his brothers were not but a few yards away themselves. Estel was not allowed outside yet by himself, for he was but five summers, and quite small for his age.

Another game of tag was going on, and for once Estel was not it. Careful as he could he hid under the bush by the sycamore tree, but within minutes the elfling stepped in front of him, squishing his fingers as he stood on them.

"Get off!" Estel yelped, his fingers really starting to hurt now, but the elfling simply laughed at him.

"Sorry, I don't understand anything but elvish." Estel's eyes watered with tears of both pain and anger now.

"Rinc," Estel yelled in elvish, telling the elfling to move. Estel's words had alerted Elladan and his brother walked over.

"Is anything wrong Estel?" he asked the now very angry child.

Estel wanted to tell Elladan what the other boy had done, but he also knew that they would only tease him for telling. Sighing he rubbed his hand once more before staring up at Elladan. "Nay, I got my fingers caught under something. I am fine now."

Elladan left and went back to join his brother, but Elrond had seen the entire scene for where he stood on his balcony. He wanted to intervene, but he knew it was best to let children work out some things. Estel seemed fine now, and the children were once again playing. He returned to his work inside, never knowing what would happen next.

"Come on I am tired. Can't we stop playing for now and rest," Estel begged the other children. Being elves the others were not tired and they thought this was another chance to tell Estel of how he didn't belong.

"You should go back to your father. You shouldn't be playing with us anyway," one of the older elflings said.

"I do too belong! My Ada says so."

The older elfling stepped forward, his small dagger twirled between his fingers. "You do not belong mortal. You have not to stamina to keep up, nor the strength to climb the trees that we wish to climb. What would happen if you fell? Not even Lord Elrond could save you from a fall that far."

Estel seemed to think over the elfling's words. "He would heal me just like he healed the elf that fell out of the tree last week when the orc attacked him."

The elfling began to chuckle at first and then he held his stomach as the fit of laughter overtook him. "You could not survive, and then I think perhaps you would join your kin."

Estel gulped then. "I would be honored to join my kin," he said.

"Do you know what happens to mortals once they die? Do you honestly?" I bet your Ada never told you."

Estel gulped then. He tried not to think about death, and what it meant. He remembered the elves and other men who died, and it scared him.

"Elves do not die therefore we do not suffer what men do," the elfling almost spat. "You will die one day yes. You will feel the pain of death, and then when the pain finally takes you, even then you will have no salvation. They will bury you like the rest of the mortals, in a box, in a hole. No light awaits you, nothing but cold hard ground."

Estel didn't want to hear anymore, and took off running towards the palace. he ran right past Erestor, almost knocking the advisor down, and through the door. Estel ran right past the cooks, knocking over one on his way to his room. He didn't stop when he heard the crash of the tray on the floor.

Estel opened his bedroom door and flung himself down on he bed, the tears flowing so strongly that he couldn't seem to catch his breath. Elrond, followed by everyone else rushed in the room to find Estel sobbing. None knew what had brought this about.

Elrond sat on the bed, pulling the still sobbing child into his lap, brushing away the tears with his fingers. "Estel, please tell me what is wrong."

Estel explained to them what he had been told, and Erestor slipped from the room quietly to deal with the elflings while Elrond tried to calm the child.

Elladan and Elrohir sat on the opposite side of the bed, their anger barely held in check. "Do not worry Estel for they do not tell you all there is to know, nor have they told you the greatest joys of a mortals gift."

Estel lifted his head from the folds of his father's robes, tears running down his face. "What good can happen?"

Elrond again brushed away the tears. "It is true that you will one day leave this earth, but it is not something to be mourned but celebrated."

"Ada?" Elrohir asked, unsure of what his father was saying.

Elrond motioned for his other sons to scoot closer. "I too once mourned death, but I no longer is this the case."

"Why Ada?" Estel asked truly not understanding.

"As an elf we live through plagues that take our friends from us, We watch the same friends we grew close too wither and die from old age, and know that we cannot ever lie eyes upon them again lest it be by death in battle. It is a woeful thing to outlive your friends, but it is even more so to outlive many generations of them."

Elladan and Elrohir held back their own tears as they listened to their father. Estel was now quiet trying to soak in everything that his five year old mind could understand. "Ada, does this mean I will never see you and Dan and Ro again?"

Elrond thought for a minute before he answered. "None know their fate until that time comes, but should you not see us again know that your parents shall be there waiting for you. Also I would not leave you alone Estel for my brother also dwells in the Halls of Mandos, and I know he will love you as I love you now."

Estel dried his tears, but sat with his father and brothers while they talked of many things. He now knew death was not a finality, but instead another life waiting for you on the other side, where friends and family stood with open arms. 


	22. Purple

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 22 (Purple)

Legolas dressed in his usual tunic and leggings. For some reason he felt irritable today. There was no reason to feel this way, he simply did. Grabbing his bow from beside his bed he went to join his father for breakfast.

Again his father sat waiting for him, attired in his robes of green. Legolas flopped down in his chair, resting his head on his hands.

"What troubles you on my son?" Legolas shrugged his shoulders, a habit he had picked up from Estel.

"Must everything always be so drab around here?" he questioned.

Thranduil's eyebrows rose again. "What do you mean?"

Legolas sighed, "My tunics, they are green, my leggings always brown, yours as well. What ever happened to all the other colors of the rainbow Ada?"

Thranduil sat back in his chair, his hands folded in his lap. "I do not know what to tell you Legolas. Green has ever been the color we have worn. It shows that we are one with the trees that speak to us. Would you have us change now?"

Legolas lowered his head. "Amme' didn't always wear green," he whispered. Thranduil gasped at the mention of his beloved wife, and Legolas lowered his head even further in shame. "I am sorry Adar, I did not mean any disrespect."

Thranduil stood from his chair and walked to stand beside his son. When Legolas did not look up, he knelt down beside him. "Your mother was nothing if not beautiful. As a matter of fact her favorite color was purple, the color of the lilacs she loved so much. Never feel shamed at mentioning her in front of me."

Legolas seemed to feel a bit better after this and they finished their breakfast, Legolas asking his father about his mother, and what other things she loved. Once breakfast was over Legolas went out to help the other elves train, while his father returned to the mound of paperwork on his desk.

Thranduil tried to get through the pile, but each time he found himself recalling his wife, her golden hair, the lilacs woven through it, and her beautiful purple dress that she wore. His mind wandered for hours, until he heard a knock on the door.

"Ada? You have been busy I see, as you did not come down for dinner, nor did you come down for dinner."

Thranduil sighed. "I am sorry I lost track of the time."

Legolas watched his father restack the papers and stand from his desk. "All the talk of your mother had me thinking. As much as I love the colors of our land, the color purple reminds me so much of your mother."

Thranduil bid Legolas goodnight and left for his chambers. Legolas, however could not sleep. Over and over in his mind he stared about his room. It too held the same drab colors as every other room in Mirkwood. Either beige or brown, or green, nothing else deviating from those three. It was then that a smile came over Legolas' face and quietly he crept from his room, and down the stairs. He returned two hours later, a smile on his face before he fell asleep.

The next morning Legolas got up and went to bathe, dressing in his new tunic, and went to join his father for breakfast. When he got there his father was not in his usual seat. Legolas waited knowing he had not slept well the night before, and before too long he heard the footsteps that announced his father's approach.

Thranduil opened the door and his eyes grew wide. Inside lilacs laid about the table at each place setting, and the walls had been painted a pale shade of purple. It was not until Legolas stood up, showing his purple tunic that Thranduil began to laugh.

"You never cease to amaze me. It is beautiful ion nin. Never has Mirkwood been so alive with color." The two of them sat down to eat, sharing tales of Legolas' mother. Her love of life, and her love of purple. 


	23. Curses

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 23 (Curses)

Aragorn mumbled something quite inappropriate underneath his breath before glaring at the elf a few feet away. "Legolas if you are not ready in five minutes I am leaving without you."

Legolas continued to brush his hair, braiding in again as he did each morning of their trek towards home. "Do not blame me for wanting to be handsome when we arrive in Imladris. You should have some care about your hair as well."

"It is a curse I tell you to primp and preen as you do. No self respecting man would go through those lengths to look nice, not when he is still miles away from his home."

"Tis not a curse to look nice for one's friends or family Estel, and you would do well to learn by example."

A few more mumbled words were heard followed by a scowl from Legolas before both of them took off again. They walked for many days, and each day Legolas had gone through his routine of bathing in the nearby stream or river, washing his hair out, and then spending a few hours each night brushing it before bed.

It was night once again, and Aragorn came to sit by his friend, lighting his pipe as he did. "Estel, get away from me with that foul smelling thing. Come morning I wish not to smell as if I have rolled around in a vat of tobacco leaves."

"I shall put it out then, but Legolas, should we be attacked do you think that you can put the brush down long enough to draw your bow?" Estel ducked then, as the brush came flying towards his head. "Honestly Legolas, I meant no harm, but seriously you comb your hair more than Arwen."

Legolas glared again at his friend. "Go to sleep filthy human, before you find this brush somewhere you will have to have your father remove for you." Aragorn gulped and rolled over facing away from his friend so that Legolas would not see the smirk on his face.

The next day the pair headed out early, spotting a small village off in the distance. They paused at the top of the hill to make sure it was safe to enter, and both stared down at the strange village. "I see no men Legolas, perhaps it is a hostile place."

Legolas peered down with his keen eyesight. "Nay Estel. The women of the village seem very happy, not at all as if they were troubled. We shall be well."

Estel did not know, but he followed Legolas down the small hill, confident in his friend's judgement. As they made their way into the village Estel greeted the first woman he met. The reaction was not one he expected when the woman first stared at him and then Legolas.

Instantly she shrieked, and following that many women came out of their huts to see what the commotion was. Estel was pushed aside as woman after woman, pawed at Legolas. They were running their fingers over his ears, and sniffing his hair as they ran their fingers through that as well.

Legolas yelled for help as the women finally managed to drag him to the ground as each one pawed at him, but Estel could only laugh. Soon he heard dwarvish curses coming from the bottom of the pile and he made his way over to where his friend was being pawed, and mauled. Pulling the women off he grabbed Legolas and took off running back to the woods that they had just come from, followed by a small herd of women at their heels.

Thanks to elven agility and luck Legolas and Estel finally lost the women a few hundred yards later, and that is when they stopped to catch their breath. It was only then that Estel finally got a good look at Legolas.

His elven friend who treasured his appearance so much was now dirty. His tunic hung in tatters on him, his left boot gone, his right one appeared to have bite marks on it, and his glorious blond locks were now tangled. Estel could not help it, as he burst into a fit of laughter that sent him to the ground, holding his side as he chuckled.

Legolas glared, one to rival Lord Elrond, but from his lips escaped something Estel did not think he would hear. "You were right Estel."

Estel stopped his laughter for a second, peering up at his friend. "Excuse me Legolas?"

"I said you were right! It is a curse to look that good sometimes."

Estel again burst out laughing, but grabbed Legolas by the arm and led him towards his home. "Guess you lost the brush didn't you?" he snickered before running ahead. 


	24. Find

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 24 (Find)

Elrond tossed and turned in his bed, the dreams becoming more and more real with each passing second. True, he had seen tragedy, he had seen heartache, but what he could not see nor remember was his brother's face, his laugh, the way he looked first thing in the morning.

Elrond knowing he would get no more rest slung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. He walked to the balcony, trying to remember the way his brother would smell of pipe smoke and fresh mint. As hard as he tried Elrond could not recall it, and it bothered him. His brother had been gone so long, too long.

Elrond sighed again, a trait he couldn't figure where he had picked up, and went to freshen up before breakfast. It was while he laid in the warm water of the bath that he tried again to clear his mind. The water soothed him, the water refreshing his skin but not his mind. Even as Elrond dried off and put his clean robes on he could not bring his brother's laugh or smile to his recollection.

Once dressed he was about to go down to breakfast when the idea struck him to search his study for some small scrap of something his brother had written, or perhaps an old picture. He opened the door, and only then realized the early hour that he had awoken for no one else was awake yet. As quietly as he could, he made his way to his study and closed the door behind him.

For the next hour Elrond tore his study apart searching for anything he could find. Two hours later the sun was coming through the window, and Elrond looked around to the papers and books strewed about the floor. He sat there amid them and wept. He cried tears of sorrow for having not remembered, of anger for the choice his brother had made, and frustration that he had not also chosen the same path.

Knowing he could do nothing else Elrond stood, wiping the tears from his face, and straightening his robes. He couldn't find what he wanted, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Going to Elladan's room he opened the door, and found his son already awake. Elladan noticed immediately that his father seemed troubled. "Ada?" he asked, concerned.

Elrond held his hand up. "It is nothing Elladan, simply a night of memories I could not escape. I will find what I am looking for eventually." Elladan nodded his head, knowing he would speak to his father later about it.

It was then that Elrond went to his youngest son's room. Quietly he opened the door to the room, and found Estel still fast asleep. He walked to the side of the bed and peered down, and stared at the small child curled beneath the covers. "Estel it is time to waken," he said shaking the small boy.

A groan was heard right before two eyes popped open. "Good morning Ada!" Estel said. It was at that moment Elrond knew he didn't need to look through papers, and books to find what he had been looking for. There staring back at him now was his brother, from the eyes, to the dark hair curled on the ends like Elros' had been when he was small. Elrond's eyes misted with tears, but Estel started to laugh.

Elrond picked up Estel and carried him down the stairs. He did not need to find something from the past to recall his brother, for he had a mirror image of him in Estel. 


	25. Smell

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 25 (Smell)

Aragorn and Legolas tiptoed through the front door of the Last Homely House. They were supposed to have been home the day before, but had found that the thrill of the hunt was far more important.

It was now they realized their mistake as they walked up the stairs and came face to face with Glorfindel. The seneschal was looking anything but happy, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyebrows scrunched in anger.

"Where have the two of you been? Your father has been expecting you Estel, and might I add that he has been worried sick that you were somewhere slain in a field."

"I ..., I mean we got held up."

Glorfindel walked down the few stairs till he stood next to both of them. "I assure you that I see no injuries on either one of you. That would explain your lateness. As you are both well, and in good health I can only assume that you simply did not mind us worrying about your safety. I shall therefore have to tell your father about this."

Estel's eyes grew huge then. "Glorfindel no! Ada will not let me go back to Mirkwood with Legolas if you tell him that."

Glorfindel paused for a moment, then turned to Legolas. "Estel, I can understand, but you as well strolled about the forest, no thought of time. Perhaps the two of you will have plenty of time to think about it in your rooms."

Legolas and Estel spent the next hour being lectured as if they were children from Lord Elrond. Just as Glorfindel had said Elrond told them he would have to consider whether Estel could travel back to Mirkwood with Legolas or not. Estel and Legolas glared at Glorfindel who stood in the doorway, a smug look on his face.

"It is not fair!" Estel ranted, pacing the floor in his room. "Glorfindel didn't have to speak to Ada. He told us himself that Ada had gone to bed early, and wouldn't have known we had just come in."

"There is nothing we can do about it now Estel. Your father has gone back to bed, and so has everyone else. All we can do is wait till morning."

"How can you just wait Legolas?" Estel asked pacing the floor in front of the bed again.

"Because Glorfindel has agreed to stand guard at our door Estel."

"I have a plan," Estel said, his eyes glowing with mischief. "Lay down Legolas, and close your eyes."

"Why in Valar's name would I do that?" It then dawned on Legolas what Estel had in mind. Normally he would balk at such a plan, but he too hated being confined.

Estel called Glorfindel. "Glorfy, come quick! Legolas is sick!"

Glorfindel opened the door, and walked inside. "If this is some trick Estel, you will regret it." It wasn't until he saw Legolas laying with his eyes closed that the seneschal began to worry, but before he could ask any questions, he was flat on the floor, knocked out by Estel.

"Hurry up before he wakes up!"

Legolas grabbed Glorfindel and both of them stepped into the hallway. "And just where do you plan on hiding him that no one will think to look?"

Estel's eyes lit up like it was Yule morning. "Follow me Legolas, and if you even think about commenting on the smell so help me you will be next prissy elf."

The next morning ...

"It is good to see you both up and promptly at breakfast." Elrond commented to them both. "I have thought long and hard about what to do Estel, and should you not get into anymore trouble before tomorrow morning comes, you may then go to Mirkwood."

"Hannon le Ada. Legolas and I will simply spend the day with the elves on the archery field."

Elrond finished his breakfast and went about his duties. By midday his stomach was protesting the earlier second helping of coffee. He made his way to the loo, and closed the door behind him. This was not his favorite room to begin with. As an elf he liked to be near fresh smelling flowers not this place, but necessity meant you had to bear such things.

Just as he finished, he thought he heard noises, but again thought nothing of it dropping his piece of stained cloth. Elrond left the room, and went back to his everyday work.

At dinner Elrond questioned both Erestor and his son about Glorfindel. "I just do not understand where he could have gone. I saw him last night, and now he is no longer there."

"You know Glorfindel Ada. He probably is hunkered down somewhere, enjoying the quiet of someplace dark." Legolas almost choked on his food at that statement.

Before his father could ask anymore questions, Estel and Legolas left the table. They spent the rest of the day outside, away from everyone. They had moments of doubt about what they had done, but then the image of Glorfindel standing atop the stairs, the smug look on his face, quickly made them forget it.

Nightfall fell on Imladris, and everyone slept soundly, all but one. It was then that Glorfindel fought back the smell and began his twentieth attempt to get out. After three hours his hand had gripped the edge of the seat, and he was about to pull himself up, when something sat down atop his fingers.

The scream was instantaneous. Glorfindel was now only hanging on with one hand, but his other was beneath Erestor. There were screams from both now, but Glorfindel cared not about the advisor. Grabbing ahold of Erestor he pulled himself free, and stood before the advisor who promptly fainted.

Estel and Legolas heard the screams, and knew they were about to be found out. As fast as they could they grabbed their gear, and climbed down from the balcony.

Elrond laid in his bed, dreams of a past Yule where family and friends had come together. He shifted underneath the sheets a pungent smell assaulting his senses. He tried to continue his dream, but it was as if someone had left a carcass of some rotting creature in his bed, and as he opened his eyes he saw the creature standing at the foot of his bed.

Elrond screamed, jumping for his weapon. It wasn't until he looked closely that he noticed the splotches of blond hair beneath the layers of filth. "Glorfindel?" he asked, lowering his sword.

"Your son ... must kill him ... threw me in the hole ... seen things ... wishes to die," Glorfindel muttered.

Elrond was in shock, and opened his mouth to yell. "Estel, Legolas! get in here."

"Run!" Estel yelled to Legolas as they made their way towards the gardens, but their path was cut off by a very angry looking Erestor.

"You look upset Erestor," Legolas offered, but soon the advisor grabbed him and Estel by the scruff of their necks, and led them back inside.

Standing in the foyer was Lord Elrond, and next to him was what appeared to be Glorfindel. Hands lunged for both of them, but each one stepped back quickly to avoid them.

"What is that smell?" Legolas said, crinkling his nose in disgust.

"Smell! How dare you!" Glorfindel ranted. "You shoved me in the loo, and when I wouldn't fit the elven Prince there tried shoving me through the hole with his boot. I have seen things no elf nor man should see. And even if I live a thousand more lives I will never erase the visions from my mind!"

Again Glorfindel lunged for the pair who now were shrinking back, but Elrond stopped him. Turning his seneschal around Elrond held a tissue to his nose. "Punishments shall be severe but first you must bathe, for I can no longer stand the smell of you."

Glorfindel headed towards the stairs, but was snatched back by Elrond. "I think not my old friend. I am afraid you shall have to wash in the courtyard."

"All done Glorfindel!" Estel called."

"Not quite," Glorfindel said and then showed them to one place they had missed."

Screams echoed through Imladris then, and Estel and Legolas were now a lovely shade of green. 


	26. Years

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 26 (Years)

Elrond Peredhil looked out over the expanse of the White City of Gondor. Today his youngest son had been crowned king. A long awaited day, and yet one filled with sadness for the elven lord.

Elrond sighed again, but smiled as he heard the footsteps coming towards him. "Ada?" Aragorn started to ask what was wrong.

"It is nothing to concern you Estel. I am merely lost in thought today." Aragorn came to stand next to his father on the balcony, his hand resting atop his father's.

"What troubles you today of all days? Are you not happy?"

Elrond turned to Aragorn then, a single tear falling from his eye. "I was simply lost in thought Estel, nothing more. I am happy, so do not worry. Go, enjoy the festivities, and I will join you soon."

Elrond waited till Aragorn was gone before returning his gaze to the skies. Had it been only two years ago when it was filled with darkness? It was then his thoughts were interrupted again, this time by Galadriel. The elven queen did not ask questions as Aragorn had done but simply moved closer to stand by her son in law. It was her gentle presence that released the flood of questions from him.

"How is it that all the years have gone by so quickly? He was but two years old when he came to me and already he is a man."

"Time does not stand still for the world of men, you know this. He is still young, vital, full of life. What is the real reason you stand here with me?"

Elrond stared off into the distance as he spoke. "When he was but four years old he came to me, crying, a nightmare while he slept. I then comforted him, and it was the first time he called me Ada. When he was nine the elves were especially brutal to him and he ran away. I sent the twins after him and they brought back a broken and sullen child. I again comforted him, told him he was my son, and again he wrapped his arms around me, and called me his father."

"This troubles you Elrond?"

Over the years he has come to me time after time, that is till I sent him away. He was not ready to embrace his destiny and yet I pushed it upon him. So many years I lost with him. Why did I not let him stay in Imladris until he was ready?"

Galadriel led Elrond to sit down before she spoke. "We cannot change what has happened. True, Estel left, but it was not by your doings alone. The truth of his destiny scared him, and in the end he again returned to you, and those he loved did he not?"

"He was not the same though. The years in the wild had changed him from the carefree child I had grown to love."

Galadriel then laughed a bit. "All fathers fear the day their children grow up, you are not alone. He is Aragorn, King of Gondor now, but inside he is still Estel. Go to him and see for yourself."

Elrond stood to walk away, but stopped just inside the doorway. "He is still Estel you say, but am I still his Ada?" He said nothing more as he went in search of his youngest son. It did not take him long to follow the trail of music and laughter coming from inside the great hall. It was there he found Aragorn, surrounded by his friends and brothers.

The twins sat on either side, and Legolas across from him, but there sat the hobbits as well, and even Gimli. The remainder of the room was filled with Faramir and Eomer and their kin. Elrond stood in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt, but it was as if his presence was felt and Aragorn looked up at him.

The eyes that stared at him belonged to a man, not the child he had taken in, but his fears were soon erased.

"Come in and have a seat," Aragorn offered, standing so his father could sit down. It was then that Aragorn rose his glass.

"Today I celebrate with my friends, those who are new to me, and those who have been lifelong." Cheers erupted in the room as glasses were raised with his. Aragorn then turned to his brothers. "Today I also celebrate my family, for without them I would not be here today. If you would please stand."

Elrond and the twins stood, though they did not wish the attention of all those in the room that were now staring at them. It was then that Aragorn raised his glass again.

"To each of you I send my love, my heart and my gratitude. Years have gone by and yet you still stand before me through hardship and pain. Though I came to you a small child, frightened and alone, you gave me the love and wisdom to grow into who I am. The years have not always been kind, nor have they been easy, but you stood by me, and for that I am truly grateful."

Elladan and Elrohir seemed to choked up for words so it was Elrond who spoke. "You have grown into a fine man Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

Aragorn crossed the room then, and wrapped his arms around Elrond. "To you Ada I will always be Estel, the boy you took in, the one you gave hope, and then one who stands before you now as king." Aragorn then turned to the few people of Gondor who stood in the room.

"True, I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, but I would not be here today if I had not been Estel son of Elrond." The men of Gondor in the room stood in awe, and bowed deeply before their new king.

This was the memory Elrond had standing with his wife on the shores of Valinor. Though he was happy and content he fondly recalled the many years of happiness spent with Estel. 


	27. She

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 27 (She)

Estel sat in his mother's arm, but she was not the smiling mother he has known only a couple of weeks ago. Before him was a woman nearly catatonic, her movements rigid, her eyes glazed over.

"Why is she like this Ada? Why doesn't naneth smile anymore?"

Elrond ushered Estel to the door. "She is without hope Estel. She has given up on love, on life itself, and I fear she will soon join your father if we do not find a solution."

Elrond knew that the boy did not fully understand, but he also knew keeping this from him would do more harm than good. True, Estel was only nine, but he was very intuitive.

Estel watched as his mother went from bad to worse. She stopped coming to dinner, taking her meals in her room. She stopped reading him a bedtime story at night to spend the hours staring out into the stars on the balcony. It was on one of these such nights that Estel came into her room.

He went to the balcony and sat down, not bothering to utter a single word, instead sitting there in silence watching her. Her face only then smiled brightly for the merest of seconds, and then it returned to the somber face he had seen too often. "Naneth, why are you so sad?" he asked, but got no reply.

Sighing, Estel sat there till long into the morning, falling asleep where he sat. It was Elrond who found him sitting alone on the balcony, his mother having returned to her bed. The decision was clear to him then. She could no longer take care of the child, that had been passed to him. With a sorrowful heart he went to put Estel to bed, and make the arrangements.

Estel awoke in his own bed, not knowing how he had gotten there. Before he could even get dressed his father came into the room, and sat down on his bed, pulling him into his lap.

"Estel your mother is leaving today, to join her people." At this Estel gasped loudly.

"Why Ada? Am I to go with her? I don't want to leave Imladris, I like it here."

Elrond's heart fell into his stomach. "You shall remain here with me and your brothers. We shall keep you safe until she returns."

Estel nodded his head. He didn't know why his mother wanted to leave, but he hoped she would get better and then come back. He finished getting dressed and Elrond escorted him down to the gardens where his mother was waiting to depart.

Estel ran to his mother, flinging his arms around her. "Get better naneth," he told her, and for a brief moment she stared down at him and smiled. He watched standing beside his father and brothers as her horse left through the gates, followed by the elves who went with her. Estel sniffled just a bit, and it was Elladan who bent down, pulling his brother into his grasp.

"She did her job Estel. She got you safely to us, and here you will stay out of harm's way. It is now time for her to go and so she may be healed. One day you will see her again." Estel then did cry. He would miss his mother.

Years later a woman rode back through the gates of Imladris. It was an older woman, one whose face showed the signs of age, and hardship. "The guards brought her to the gardens, and many stood around her wondering who she was.

Elrond stepped from his room and went to greet the woman who returned. It was as he opened the door, that he saw in her eyes the same look as his son. "Who is she?" the guard asked him.

"She is the mother of all our hope, and she has returned home where she belongs." 


	28. Home

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 28 (Home)

Home, it was a word Aragorn often thought as he traveled amongst the wilds. Truly he did not know where it was he called home. His home long ago had been with his parents, and yet they had been slaughtered, leaving him to be whisked away to a new home.

He had arrived in Imladris with the elves Elladan and Elrohir, and had grown to love them, calling them brothers, and they to calling him such in return. His childhood had been a hard one, and yet over time he had called the elven realm home. It was as he turned twenty that he was told the safety he had come to know as home, was not in fact his home. Exiled Aragorn had gone in search of himself, and a place that he could call his home.

Years he searched for this such place, traveling all over Arda. The people of Rohan and Theoden's father had offered him a home with them, as he fought bravely at their side, but was this truly his home? Year after long year he searched in vain for some small remnant of a place that he felt safe within himself to relax, but this was not to be in Rohan, for there his identity was nothing but a lie, a facade to keep him from the clutches of Sauron.

Aragorn left the people of Rohan, and went in aid to Gondor, serving under Ecthelion. As Thorongil he served the Steward graciously, giving his support in both battle and otherwise, and yet Aragorn knew he could never truly call this place home either while he carried the false name.

Legolas, a friend true and loyal had offered Aragorn shelter in the realm of Mirkwood, and often Aragorn went there seeking solace from his troubled mind. For days or weeks they would relax in Mirkwood, often the King telling Aragorn that he may stay, reminding him that he was welcome as part of their family, and yet Aragorn knew this was not so. Though the king was caring to him, Aragorn felt the harsh stares from others there, and so his trips to Mirkwood were not ones in which he lingered for very long.

Now broken and bloody from yet another battle he walked through the woods, seeking aid, and knowing none would come. Underneath the limbs of the birch tree he sat down, his injuries finally overtaking his willpower, and he slept.

It was not until Aragorn awoke, finding himself being carried that he became alarmed. "Where are you taking me?" he asked of the person whose arms he was in.

"I am taking you home Estel," came the reply from none other than Elladan.

Aragorn fought against his brothers, trying desperately to flee them, but his injuries were too great. He did not wish to return to the place he had been exiled from. His lasting memory of it was one that still brought him great sorrow, as every since then he had searched for a family, a place to belong.

They entered the courtyard, and Elrond stood, waiting with open arms. Aragorn wanted to say something, to shout to the heavens above, but consciousness fled and he fell into darkness. When he awoke he found his father, staring over him, worry etching the face that had not aged. "Welcome home Estel," he whispered, wrapping his arms around him.

Aragorn knew then that despite the harsh words spoken, nor his destiny that was to come someday, that this in fact was his home. 


	29. Lunch

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 29 (Lunch)

Thranduil paced the floors in his study, his anger and worry rising. Legolas was return for the luncheon promptly at the noon hour, and yet he had not returned. Thranduil knew it was the fault of the sons of Elrond for never was Legolas tardy before.

Sighing, Thranduil knew he would have to go and greet his guests without him. He knew there would be punishments doled out later, but for now he had to plant a smile upon his face, and sit through lunch with his guests.

The first course of a light salad was served, and it was then that Thranduil thought he heard voices outside in the courtyard. He wanted to get up to see if it was in fact his son, and if he was injured. Knowing he could not simply get up and leave his guests he sent one of his advisors to go and check.

Thranduil felt much better ten minutes later when the main course arrived. The food looked scrumptious, and the advisor had not returned nor shouted for aid, so Thranduil thought all must be well. His illusion of calm soon ended though when through the doors came his advisor, being carried half naked, over the shoulder of Elladan.

Thranduil stood as his guests shrieked. Elrohir, Estel, and even Legolas soon followed behind Elladan, all of them more than a little drunk.

"Ada, the advisor was going to warn you of our coming, but we wanted to surprise you so we detained him instead," Legolas announced motioning for Elladan to put down the struggling advisor.

Thranduil's vein on his head was starting to throb. "Legolas ..." he growled underneath his breath.

This was like an open invitation to Legolas who then preceded to introduce himself to the guests, falling over the first, sending the wine into his lap.

"Pardon me," Legolas said, staring down at the man's sodden leggings. "We can have the maids clean that in a flash."

Legolas motioned for Elrohir and Elladan to help him stand the man up, and then he preceded to remove the man's leggings. Thranduil fought both of the sons of Elrond, but in the end, the man found himself being pulled one way by the King, and the other by those who wished to remove his clothing.

Estel had been sitting at the table staring at the food before him the entire time. He was hungry, the wine they had drank not ceasing the growling of his stomach. Without another thought he reached for the chicken. His first reach was off and his hand landed in the mashed potatoes of the man to his right. Estel excused himself, and reached again, this time coming up with the prized chicken breast.

He sat there munching happily, a smile on his face, as his brothers and friends, went about the room causing havoc. It was not until Thranduil stood beside him fuming, the vein now visible on his forehead, that Estel stopped feeding his face.

Thranduil grabbed he back of his tunic, which in turn sent Estel to his feet scrambling over the table. "You cannot catch me," he yelled as he walked through the plates of those seated around the table.

Thranduil screamed for him to stop, but Estel stepped back again, this time landing atop one of the men, the tablecloth and the lunch coming with him.

Elladan and Elrohir burst into giggles, as Legolas started to heave the contents of the three bottles of wine all over the floor.

"I did not know you cared," Estel said to the man, whose lap he was now sitting, and started trying to scrape the food from his lap.

Minutes later Thranduil stood in the remains of what had been a simple lunch. His guests were either covered in food or half clothed. His head throbbed, his mind whirled, and he knew he was going to kill someone. With a battle cry to rival that of Gil Galad he took off, hands outstretched to strangle the sons of Elrond.

It was a race around the table, in which Estel again grabbed a chicken leg from out of the gravy. He chased them up the stairs to the bedrooms, and then locked the door behind them. They would be safe inside, for there was no means of escape.

Legolas was found just waking from his stupor when Thranduil entered into the dining hall again. Thranduil was about to berate his son on the evils of drinking, when Legolas smiled up to him, a sweet innocent smile and asked, "When's dinner." Thranduil stared in disbelief, and left the room to his son who was now perched atop the table handfuls of both chicken and peas, having his lunch. 


	30. White

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 30 (White)

Estel awoke from the blissfulness of sleep. His arms stretched out and touched the white sheets beneath him, crisp and cool, and yet keeping him warm during the night. He dressed quickly and went to join his family for breakfast, knowing today they were to leave for Lothlorien, and he was excited.

When he arrived at the table the eggs and bacon were on the table and after a few Good Mornings from his family, Estel's favorite dish came out. The biscuits were steaming hot, and covering them was the white gravy. Quickly Estel gobbled up four of them, a hearty meal for the twelve year old.

"Ada, shall we be leaving soon?" he asked, through the last bite of food.

"Yes Estel. We shall leave as soon as you are ready."

Estel was so excited about going that he quickly gobbled up the rest of his breakfast and along with his brothers he went to finish gathering his things. It was in his room that he asked Elladan yet another question about the elven realm.

"Dan, tell me again how Grandmother glows more than any other elf."

Elladan smiled over to his brother, and again told him. "She glows a soft white light, unlike any other that I have seen. The light is so pure, love, and wisdom seem to radiate from her. It is a sight that few mortal men have seen."

Elrohir chuckled at the grin on Estel's face and helped him carry his things down to the stables where their father was waiting. the horses were brought from the stables, the two gray ones of the twins and the raven colored stallion of Elrond. Behind them was Estel's horse, a white mare, that he had personally chosen.

Estel had been given the choice of many horses, but had chosen that certain one, as he said it was white, seeming pure.

For a long time they rode, Estel asking questions every few minutes about the land of the elves he had yet to meet. His family answered them all, loving the curiosity of the boy. Elladan was answering about the bows of the Lorien when his father's horse stopped in the middle of the path.

Soon the noises of the forest disappeared. "Something is up ahead. Stay here and keep watch over your brother," the elven lord said.

Elladan and Elrohir drew their swords, and Estel's heart skipped a beat in his chest. They waited for several minutes and yet Elrond did not return. Fearing their father was injured the three of them went in search.

Through the small opening in the trees they found him knelt over something, but at a closer glance they all three saw that it was an elf. "Ada, you did not tell us you were in need of aid. Why did you not call for us?"

Elrond stared up at Elladan, tears in the corners of his eyes. "I did not call for help, for there is nothing we can do."

"Ada, tell me it is not so," Elrohir whispered, but they all knew the elf before them did not have long to live. His wounds were many, and yet the blood had already began to dry. It was not the blood sodden ground that Estel was staring at though. Estel sat down beside the elf, taking the scratched up hand in his own.

Elrond wished his son did not have to witness this, but he would not leave the elf as long as he drew breath he would try to ease his passing. It was Estel he worried about now. He wished to guard the child from such things.

Estel sat there staring at the elven glow that surrounded the elf fading with each minute. It was a white glow, one that held the light of the elven body. With an gurgling noise the elf let his eyes close in forever darkness. It was then that his face turned a shade of white Estel had never seen. Estel released the grasp of the hand quickly, standing and backing away.

Fear etched each of his features, his eyes filling with tears that spilled forth. White, the color of all that was good in the world was now tainted somehow. The face before him, that had breathed seconds before was now white, paler than any white Estel had seen. It was the white color of death as it grasped you and left you still and cold. 


	31. Betrayal

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 31 (Betrayal)

Traitors, they all were and Legolas loathed them each and every one. They had taken his trust and thrown it into his face. Friends he had long thought faithful to him and his father were now they very ones keeping him prisoner.

They had told him that the adan was filth, something to be eradicated from Mirkwood before he soiled the ground trod on by elves. Legolas had told them Estel was not who they thought he was, almost giving away a secret he had vowed to keep. A look in his direction from Estel had silenced him though.

"Do you not see that you have betrayed your King, the one you swore to protect and serve? The adan is a friend to my family, and therefore you should release him as I have ordered."

The elf who had bound and gagged Estel now stepped forward to face Legolas. "We are honoring a promise my father gave to yours, that no man should ever walk upon elven soil."

Legolas fought against his bindings as the first of the lashes fell across Estel's back. He hated these elves, hated them for what they were doing to him. Estel did not deserve their wrath, their hatred born hundreds of years before his time.

Each lash fell and yet Estel refused to cry out, even going as far as to bite his tongue till it bled. His eyes filled with tears, not for his pain, but for the tears that fell from Legolas' eyes each time another blow fell across him.

It was not until Estel fell forward that the blows stopped and then he was released from his bonds. "We shall carry the adan far from our borders, and you back to the palace."

"My father will hear of this! You cannot do this, release me!" Legolas screamed as they took him still bound and set him upon the horse. He was carried away one way and Estel the other, his body dumped on the outskirts of Mirkwood, left to die alone in the wilds.

Legolas flew into the palace not caring if he interrupted when he barged into his father's study. His father was indeed in counsel with three others but Legolas could not wait for it to end Estel was in trouble.

"What is the meaning of this Legolas?"

"Ada, you must come quickly. The other elves, they have beaten Estel and taken him away," Legolas said, wiping the still drying tears from his face.

Thranduil stood up, but so did his guests. Thranduil made his apologies. "I am sorry, but I must gather healers and follow my son."

"You would leave our counsel and go in search of the human? How far you stray from the morals of your father," the elf sneered.

Thranduil turned on his heels, grabbing the elf by his collar. "What do you know of Estel? Tell me now!"

"I know your father would have seen him personally horsewhipped within an inch of his life for daring to trod on elven land, and yet you are telling me now you wish to save this mortal."

"My father and I differ in our opinions."

"The difference is the betrayal you are about to commit against your father."

"The only betrayal here is yours, and should I find him and he is not alive it is you who will pay the price for your betrayal."

Thranduil and Legolas left the room, Thranduil calling his guards to watch the people in his study. They returned many hours later, a battered and barely breathing Estel in the arms of Thranduil. Healers worked around the clock trying to save him as Legolas sat by his bed.

It was not until two days later that Estel awoke to find a pair of blue eyes staring down at him. "Legolas, I did not mean to cause your family these problems."

"Hush Estel. The ones responsible for this have been sent to the dungeons for their crimes against my family. You should not worry about them." Estel laid back down and closed his eyes, his body weary.

It was a week later that he found himself being led down to the dungeons and the elves that were there. He came to stop in front of them, and saw no regret in their eyes for what they had done. "I came to say I bare no hard feelings towards you for your acts, but neither do I condone them."

"Our only misdeed human, is that we betrayed a vow to our father and did not finish the job."

Estel's eyes filled with tears, but he did not let them fall in front of them. "I am sad to hear you speak thusly. In my heart I feel no desire to harm you, and yet you would bring me harm for not being of a certain race. The betrayal I feel is that I could not make you see me for me, and not for what I am." With this said Estel let Legolas lead him back upstairs. He would forever be changed by this, but he knew he could not change everyone. 


	32. Silence

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 32 (Silence)

Aragorn wanted peace and quiet. He wanted to have just a few minutes to himself, but with the impending battle to come against the forces of Saruman it was not likely. Each time he tried to gather his thoughts somewhere, Legolas or one of the other people of Rohan would come to him with a question.

It was Legolas that finally led Eowyn away as she sought out Aragorn again. She had been so happy that he had lived. It was in the minutes before the battle that Aragorn once again tried to find a few moments of silence. As he sank into the welcome arms of silence a horn was blown to announce the arrival of someone. Going to check he discovered Haldir, and the elven troop his father had sent to aid him.

Aragorn was both happy, and yet saddened knowing that his father was not with him, but that he had sent these elves to keep him safe in his stead.

During the battle Aragorn prayed for the silence indicating it was over. Time and time again he heard the clank of swords hitting metal, the screams of those who had fallen, and yet not succumb to death. He tried to clear his mind of every noise but couldn't. He raised his sword to slay the oncoming orc and once again his ears were filled with the sounds of battle, the silence he begged for slipping away again.

The battle was over and Aragorn stood in the middle of Helm's Deep, around him hundreds of the fallen. In every direction lay the dead, fallen for the price of victory. Legolas came and placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder staring out with his friend at the amount of dead.

"Do not mourn those who have fallen too long Estel for it will tear at your heart, and lead you into despair."

"I do not mourn those, I mourn something else Legolas."

The elf turned to his friend seeing the tears run down his bruised face. "If it is not the dead who have fallen that brings tears to your eyes then what Estel?"

Aragorn did not a first answer grabbing Legolas and wrapping his arms around his friend as if to make sure he was still there. Once he released him Legolas could see again the tears, and this caused tears to come to his own eyes.

"I mourn for I have the silence I wished for now."

Legolas did not understand and asked what Estel meant.

"I prayed for silence, for just a moment of it. I now have been granted the silence that I sought, but it is at a heavy price. The dead do not speak."

Legolas sat down, bringing Estel to sit beside him. "Let us end the silence then and send a prayer to Illvutar for their safe journey to the Halls of Mandos."

The two of them sat there until the last of the dead was removed. Aragorn no longer prayed for silence, for he knew such a request came with a heavy price. 


	33. Hours

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 33 (Hours)

It was only hours until they would arrive, mere hours before Legolas would again lay eyes on the elven realm of Imaldris. It had long ago been abandoned, but Legolas was not going to see anyone, he was taking Estel home.

Estel sat atop the horse his grasp failing even then to hold the reins. No longer could he sit up without assistance, his hands too weak, and yet at the sight of the Bruinen ahead of him his face shone brightly beneath the wrinkles of time.

Estel got down from his horse with the help of Legolas, and walked to the door, opening it and stepping inside. The halls of the elven realm no longer was filled with laughter, but Estel could envision the hours he and Legolas had spent running through these very halls.

He walked next to his father's study, and stepped inside. The shelves were empty but for a few books, cobwebs lining them. Estel cared not for in his mind he could see his father sitting behind the desk, telling him stories of elves and men.

Hours ticked by as the two sat in the Hall of Fire, and recalled times they had spent here. The many hours they had spent under the watchful eye of Lord Elrond, healing from injury or another. The hours Legolas had spent consoling the child in his room as he cried for being different. It was close to noon before Estel stopped speaking and stared off into the distance.

"I have many memories here Legolas, and you are apart of many of those. I thank you for bringing me here to spend my last hours."

Legolas stifled the sob in his throat and nodded his head. He did not trust himself to speak right now for fear of collapsing in tears. He helped Estel up and walked him to his room. They opened the door and Estel's gasp echoed about the room. The room was just as if he had left it yesterday. The bed made as if waiting for him to return, the dresser lined with tunics of various sizes.

Estel laid his head down to sleep, knowing it may be his last. He closed his eyes feeling more happy than he had in years. Legolas sat by his friend, afraid to sleep, afraid that his friend would slip away to Mandos' halls.

Hour after hour slipped by and Estel slept on, his breathing becoming less and less. It was as dawn filtered in through he window that he awoke again, this time a smile upon his face.

Legolas stood from his chair and sat down on the bed beside him, taking Estel's hand in his. "You have woken Estel, and I am glad, for I was beginning to worry."

Estel's face broke into a smile so genuine it was as if for a second he was little Estel again, plotting something in the middle of the night. "I awoke to tell you goodbye my old friend. My family calls to me even now, but I am glad I got to share these hours with you at my side."

"Must you leave me Estel?" Legolas asked, though he knew the answer.

Estel swiped at the tears falling from the blue orbs. "If you can only remember me with me tears then do not remember me at all. Legolas, remember me with laughter, for that is how I will remember you. Think of the hours we spent in our travels, the hours spent giving our fathers stress, or the hours that you stood by my side in battle. These are the things I wish for you to think of, not the harshness of my passing."

Legolas forced himself to smile. " I will remember these things Estel. I am glad you choose me to spend your last hours with."

"There could be no other I would have by my side," Estel said as his hand slipped from Legolas' grasp. "Go in peace Legolas, and know that I will as well." With this Estel closed his eyes again, this time forever.

It would take three hours for Legolas to leave the elven realm. An hour was spent laying Estel to rest by his mother, and hour spent walking the halls that they had played in as children, and an hour as the tears overtook him and he wept by the gates. He would never forget the man who had called him brother. 


	34. Safety

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 34 (Safety)

Estel wandered through the house, sulking. twice already he had been chastised for doing something he thought was perfectly safe.

That morning he had woken up to the sound of a horse coming into the courtyard. Estel has jumped from his bed and took off running down the hall, still in his nightclothes. Glorfindel had stopped him as he reached the top of the stairs, telling him it was not safe to run about the house in his nightshirt.

Estel had mumbled why, but that had only gotten him a lecture on how unsafe it had been, about catching a cold, or about falling down because he was running.

The second lecture about safety had been at lunch. Estel had been playing with his food and then at the mention of going to the archery range had started shoveling the food in big heaps. Elrond had then lectured Estel on the safety of not gulping down his food, or he might choke.

Estel had been lectured so long that he had missed going to the archery field and was now moping about the house. All the adults seemed to do these days he thought was lecture him on something or other about safety. He was tired of everyone telling him these things. Knowing he had nothing else to do, he went into his room, but soon got bored.

His father was downstairs in a meeting with Erestor and Glorfindel, and Estel was bored. Going into his father's study, Estel took a book down and started to read the story his father often read to him, when he had time, but soon his eyes grew weary and he fell asleep.

It was several hours later when Estel stirred, feeling a slight chill in the room. Grabbing the white blanket off the back of the chair, Estel snuggled down underneath its warmth and fell back to sleep.

Estel didn't hear the running feet of the advisor as he came into the room, searching for the document that Elrond had sent him for. It was as Erestor was shuffling through the papers in the drawers of the desk that Estel stirred in the chair, the blanket falling over his face as he stood.

"Erestor," he whispered, and that set off the chain of events. The advisor lifted his head from the drawers he was searching through, and immediately his heart began to beat in his chest. The advisor of Imladris feared ghosts, although no one knew.

Erestor shrieked, a most unbecoming noise for one of the eldar, and took off running from the room. Estel followed, his feet stumbling over the large blanket. He remembered not to run, but saw that Erestor was in fact running down the hall, almost to the stairs.

"Erestor!" he shouted, though it sounded odd through the blanket, sounding more like a groan than anything else. The advisor's attention was momentarily taken away, and he turned just as his foot hit the stairs, sending him rolling to the bottom.

Estel stood at the top of the stairs and screamed, his small footsteps coming down the stairs after the advisor. Erestor not really thinking straight tried to get away from what he thought was a specter coming for him. He ran as fast as he could, straight into the kitchen, and the cook.

The three layer chocolate cake the cook had been carrying promptly landed on Erestor sending him to the floor covered in it. This is how not only Estel but also Elrond found him. It was then that Erestor looked up, and saw that it had only been Estel, with a white blanket, not the ghost he had feared.

"Erestor what has come over you?" Elrond asked of his normally prim and proper advisor. It was Estel however who answered.

"Ada, he ran down the hall, and that made him trip on the stairs and then he was running again, and hit the cook, and ruined the cake. You should really tell him all about the rules of safety in the house." Estel felt justified in the small glare he was now giving the cake covered Erestor.

Elrond burst into laughter. "I shall leave that task to you Estel, and do not skip anything."

Elrond continued to chuckle as he walked away, hearing his advisor being lectured by a six year old on the safety of rules. 


	35. Sunrise

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 35 (Sunrise)

Aragorn laid beneath the bushes, bleeding from various wounds. He had been victorious after the run in with the orcs, but had suffered many gashes because of it. It was only dusk but already Aragorn felt as if he would never see the sunrise.

Each movement of his arm sent shooting pains all the way to his shoulder. His back ached from the crude weapon of the orc grazing it, and he was sure that his ankle was broken. Aragorn wanted to wallow in his own pity but he knew that Imaldris was but a few miles away.

His horse died in the skirmish, so that left walking, or in Aragorn's case stumbling. Aragorn crawled from underneath the bushes, and tried to stand, but bearing weight on his left foot was not an option. After only a few steps Aragorn to his knees, clenching his jaw to keep from screaming. He knew there was no one coming to look for him. He had set out only a week before and wasn't due back for three more days.

Laying on the ground Aragorn begged to the skies above to let his death be swift, for he felt on the verge of it. The poison from the orc weapons was coursing through him, making him feel sick, his body breaking out into a sweat despite the chilly night.

As he laid there neither fully awake, nor asleep he gazed at the stars. His parents never saw the sunrise the next morning, having been slain during the night, and now he too would die before the rise of the sun's first rays.

Every minute was like an eternity, every hour he thought bringing him a moment closer to his death. Aragorn's back was throbbing, his arms an array of various gashes, some to the bone, and all bleeding still. He wanted to close his eyes, to slip away into oblivion, but something would not let him.

He listened to the rustle of the leaves in the overhead trees, and the sound of the wind as it whistled through the branches. His mind now was whirling mass of memories, of his family, his father most of all. Too often Elrond had told him to beware of the orcs beyond the borders, but Aragorn had thought himself invincible,and he now was paying the price. His eyes began to drift shut and he forced them open again, knowing that he might not wake up should he fall asleep.

Aragorn fought off the sleep, hoping that he would last at least until sunrise, wanting to see its beauty one last time, but he lost the fight to stay awake and soon his eyes closed.

Aragorn shifted around on the ground, and opened his eyes mere slits. All he could see was the bright light, and was relieved that he had lived to see the sun rise. It was only then that he heard the sound of the horses coming closer. Grabbing his sword he got to his knees, knowing he would not go down without a fight, but it was not those who would wish him harm coming, but his brothers.

"Estel!" Elladan yelled, jumping from his horse, and running towards him. "You are hurt."

"You have a knack for stating the obvious don't you Dan," Elrohir commented, as he helped Aragorn to the horses.

Both of them stopped waiting for Aragorn to say something, but when they looked to him he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Why the smile Estel, when you are injured, and ill?"

"The sunrise Elladan. I got to see the sunrise."

Aragorn let his brothers help him onto the horse and they took off towards Imladris. He hadn't died in the night as he thought he was fated to do, and the sunrise and its warmth lulled him back into sleep. 


	36. Children

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 36 (Children)

Elrond Peredhil stared out over the gardens. Below him the sounds of laughter floated up to the balcony he was standing on. His daughter was visiting, a rare occasion that brought all his children together.

The crisis of Arathorn being slain had sent the whole of Imladris into mourning. They had all valued his friendship. The twins had often ridden by his side into battle, and now he was gone, his most treasured possession left to the Peredhil family.

Elrond recalled back to the time when the twins had been born. It had been a long labor, of which at the end had been the surprise of not one but two children. Elrond and Celebrian had revealed in their good fortune, and spent countless hours with them both.

Just as they had settled in with the twins Celebrian had become pregnant again, and Arwen had been born. Again they were overjoyed with their child. Their family was complete it seemed and then tragedy had struck.

Celebrian had been the gentle one, the one to go to in the night, but Elrond was the one who snuck into their rooms to watch them sleep. He was also the one who sat by their bed when bad dreams came. Though it was not often Celebrian had found him asleep, nestled against whatever child was in need.

Once Celebrian had sailed, with her went the innocence of the children. Now their nightmares were a reality that they had seen, but Elrond had been too lost in his own grief at the time to notice.

For a long time the halls of the Last Homely Home were filled with nothing more than silence, elves going about their duties, and yet forgetting the joy of each day. It was that very night that a small whimper could be heard, and it stirred Elrond from his sleep. Getting up from is bed he made his way down the hall to the room next to Elladan's.

Inside the room he found Estel, tears streaming down his face, lost in a dream. As before he sat down on the bed next to him, lifting the small child into his lap as he did. Estel clung to him as if he were a lifeline, his small hand gripping his night shirt. Elrond had sat there all night, falling asleep next to him.

That had been years ago when Elrond had wondered what it would mean bringing Aragorn into his home. Could he handle another child, when his own would not even remain there? All his doubts had melted away that night, and now all he could do was smile down at them as they laughed. Though all were not his by birth, nor did they all live in Imladris, they were all his children. 


	37. Fire

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 37 (Fire)

The woods surrounding Mirkwood had long been home to spiders. Legolas had endured them his whole life, but today Estel was coming and he didn't want his friend to go through the forest by himself.

Stopping by his father's study Legolas knocked on the door. "Enter," he heard and walked inside.

"Adar, I shall ride out and meet Estel, for I do not wish to leave him as easy prey for the spiders." At the raised eyebrows from his father Legolas laughed. "I promise if any trouble should arise I will start a fire to let you know of our whereabouts."

Thranduil stood from his chair and walked over to stand beside his son. "I do not think Estel needs any help riding in, as I have seen his skill with a blade. What I think is that you wish to get away from the palace before you are assigned something to clean."

Legolas grinned, and slipped away from his father, yelling over his shoulder that he would return soon. Thranduil had to laugh. He would be able to see Legolas even if he didn't send up a fire. The grounds were covered in snow, looking like a winder wonderland outside. Thranduil was almost sad that he did have to stay behind.

It didn't take Legolas long to find Estel. The adan was sitting beside a tree and seemed to be huddled over something. "Estel?" Legolas called to him.

Estel turned his head towards his elven friend, but his eyes soon turned very large. Before Legolas could ask what the problem was Estel ran at him sword drawn and pointed directly at his head.

The spider dropped dead beside Legolas, its black blood staining the front of Estel's tunic and the back of Legolas'. "Hannon le Estel. I was so anxious to see you there that I did not pay attention to my surroundings."

Estel nodded his head, but then his eyes grew wide again. "Legolas!" he yelled. The blond head turned to see the small fire that Estel had started now burning quite out of control. Grabbing a few handfuls of snow Legolas tried to dowse the flames that were now licking at the edges of a tree. His attempts were futile though, as the fire raged on. Knowing that they would never be able to put it out on their own both of them headed back towards the palace where they knew help would be coming from soon.

Thranduil was standing in the courtyard when he saw the first signs of a fire. At first he was not worried, but then the fire grew larger and King Thranduil took off running towards the west entrance. The guards were already there, some digging trenches around the kingdom, so helping to put out the flames. It took hours and hours to put the flames out, and all that time, Thranduil looked for his son and the son of Elrond.

It was not until he spotted two beings, laid beside what looked like the remains of a meal that panic began to beat in his heart. This area was far from where the fire had been, and yet both of them were covered in soot, and something more.

Thranduil took another step closer, peering even with his elven sight into the darkness of the night he could see the blood upon their tunics. Fear set into his heart for both of them. He did not want to be the one who wrote to Elrond telling him of his son's injury.

All thought left Thranduil as he ran to the fallen two. With a gentle hand he rolled over Legolas first and he heard his son groan. His heart started beating even faster as he searched for any signs of injury. When he found none, he grew even more worried. Next he turned to Estel who the back of his tunic was stained also with blood. Thranduil wasted no time, grabbing up each of them in his arms and soon he found himself back inside the palace.

Four hours later Legolas and Estel were both laughing while laying in their beds. It seemed Thranduil had come through the doors frantic, and told the healers that Legolas had given the sign of help, and was now covered in blood.

He was upset later to discover that the blood had been that of the spider, and the fire had been Estel's cooking fire that had gotten out of hand. They explain to King Thranduil that they had grown weary from inhaling the smoke and had laid down to rest, and must have fallen asleep.

The next day Legolas went in search of his father only to be told he went out for a ride. The guard then regaled them both with the story of how one little fire had sent the mighty Thranduil to full force panic. 


	38. Pleasures

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 38 (Pleasure)

Legolas awaited his friend Estel on frayed nerves. It would be the adan's first trip to Mirkwood, and he worried about him making it past the spider-ridden forest, only to find himself in a place where humans were not always welcomed with open arms.

True, King Thranduil had spoken to the inhabitants of Mirkwood and told them of Lord Elrond's son who was coming for a visit, but that didn't mean they would all treat him nicely. With the sound of an approaching rider Legolas' wait was over.

"Mae Govannen Estel!" he yelled, as Estel dismounted, handing off his horse to the stable hand.

The sentiment was returned along with a hug and the pair of them took off inside. Once greetings were over Legolas led Estel to his sleeping chambers. It was only then that Estel spoke of the look on Legolas' face. "You worry too much Legolas. All will be fine here."

"I do not know if everyone will treat you kindly Estel. Not all elves in Mirkwood are so ready to accept a human."

Estel smiled, grabbing Legolas' arm as he did. "Then I will have to be on my best behavior and go out of my way to please them."

The two of them spent the morning practicing archery, and only returned in time for lunch. The moment they sat down at the table, Estel dropped the piece of meat from his plate. With a red face he scooped it back up and laid it to the side on his napkin. It was at this moment that one of the guard came in to have a bite to eat before returning to his post.

"You there," he said, pointing to Estel. "I wished a slice of meat and I see you have two. Give one to me as I am famished."

Legolas was about to protest, his anger at the guard's rudeness boiling over, but Estel held his hand up. "It would be my pleasure to accommodate you," Estel said, handing over the piece of meat that had been on the floor earlier.

Guard left and the two of them shared a laugh over it. After lunch Legolas wanted to take Estel out for a dip in the small lake nearby. They stripped out of their clothing, down to their leggings and dove right in. The water was cool and refreshing, and soon they were joined by several of the other elves of Mirkwood. All of them splashed and enjoyed the lake for over two hours, and then Legolas and Estel walked out of the water to relax on the banks.

Estel went to put on his boots when he spotted the snake curled up in it. He was about to take it over to the edge of the woods and set it free, when one of the other elves approached him.

"It seems that your boots are dry, and I am afraid my were sodden by all the splashing. Give your boots to me for now until mine dry, and I will return yours to you later."

Again Legolas was about to intervene, but Estel held his hand up again, smiling at the elf standing before him. "It would be my pleasure," he said handing over his dry boots. The elf put the right one on first and indeed they did fit, and went to put the left one on. As soon as his foot hit the snake, the snake bit down hard, sinking its fangs into his foot. The snake was not venomous, but the bite hurt nonetheless. Legolas helped the elf back to the palace while Estel dumped the angry snake from his boot and followed.

The two of them were still laughing about the incident when they went to the stables to gather their horses for a bit of riding before dinner. The horses were brought out and they raced to the gate, Estel even winning once.

"A fine horse you have there, but if handled right the steed could win every time," one of the guards boasted.

"I enjoy the horse whether he wins everytime or not," Estel said, patting the horse's neck. The horse had been a gift from Glorfindel himself, and Legolas knew how much Estel treasured it.

"Move aside," the over confident guard said. "I will show you how to handle a horse, as only an elf can do. With the Prince's permission that is," he said, seeing that Legolas was glaring at him.

Estel jumped nimbly from his horse and handed the reins over to the guard. "It would be my pleasure to watch this feat."

The guard sneered at Estel, confident that he would show this mere mortal a thing or two. He hoisted himself up on the horse and heeled it into a trot. Leaning over he whispered for it to gallop, but the horse not liking it current rider began to buck wildly, sending the guard flying from its back. The guard landed with a heavy thud, the breath knocked out of him, as Estel and Legolas watched on with amusement.

The pair of them left, and went in search of King Thranduil. They wished to ride out past the gate the following day. The king gave his permission with the warning for them to be careful. They both agreed that they would, and the three of them sat down to tell Thranduil of the day's events.

"I am sorry that the elves here are not all cordial to you Estel. I will speak to them again if you wish it."

"Nay King Thranduil. My visit here has been lovely and I wish not to stir up anymore harsh feelings."

"You are a fine man Estel, and one I am proud my son calls friend. Now, if you will show me what concoction it is your Ada makes to cure my horses I would be most grateful."

"As you wish King Thranduil." Estel mixed up a variety of herbs from the kitchen, pouring first this and that into a glass. "This will cure your horse's inability to pass his meals with swiftness."

King Thranduil was relieved for his horse had not gone in days and it was beginning to worry him. It was a reoccurring problem, one he had written to Elrond about. It was then that one of the guards walked into the kitchen. After the proper greeting to his King and Prince, and then stared at Estel.

"I am thirsty and it seems you have a cool drink. If you would be so kind as to give it to me, I will be on my way."

King Thranduil was livid with the rudeness, but before he could raise his hand to most undoubtedly slap the rude guard Estel handed him the glass. "It would be my pleasure to assist you in your thirst," he smiled. The guard gulped down the contents of the glass, and left out of the kitchen. The three of them stared at one another and then burst into laughter.

"I suggest the two of you be on your way. I expect you back by the end of the day."

Estel and Legolas went to their rooms and gathered their weapons before going down to the stables. They mounted up, King Thranduil coming out to see them off. "I was worried about you Estel, but it seems you have overcome them with kindness." It was then that they heard a yell, coming from the gates.

"Dear Valar, what is wrong with me!" the guard shouted, running past them, having soiled himself. Before he could make it to the palace door, another wave hit him, and again he doubled over, soiling himself further.

Legolas was giggling so hard that he could barely speak. "If you would Estel why don't you take the lead."

Estel smiled over at the guard who was embarrassed to have the King see him in such a way. "It would be my pleasure Legolas." He took off toward the gate, smiling at the way he had foiled them all with kindness. 


	39. When

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 39 (When?)

Elrond stood in the courtyard waiting to know when his sons would return. They had been gone for over a fortnight now, and he was growing worried. The horses came back in but the mood surrounding them was somber. It was discovered what had happened and the small child laid in his arms.

Two years later ...

"Ada, when shall I be old enough to go on a hunt?" Estel asked.

Elrond shuddered for the merest of seconds, recalling the night the young child had come to him. "You will remain here with me for a few more years I am afraid."

Estel did not seem to mind, as he crawled into his father's lap, and snuggled deep into the folds of his robes. Elrond read to him till he was fast asleep and then carried him up to his bed. Estel was tucked in the covers, and Elrond kissed him on the head. As he stared down at him he wondered when the Valar had decided to grace him with the small ray of hope that lay before him.

Estel was now twelve summers, and growing more and more each day. Today he was to leave the safety of Imladris for the first time along with his brothers. They were only going to be gone overnight, but Elrond was leery. He did not want to let the child from his sight, but he thought he hid it well.

"Ada, when will you stop worrying so much?" Estel laughed. Elrond had thought no one could see through his mask, but of course the one he tried to hide it from the hardest saw right through it. Estel and his brothers left that day, and returned the next, but Elrond did not sleep till his eyes were once again upon his youngest.

Over the next few years the Lord of Imladris wondered when it would be time to tell Estel of his heritage, when would he be ready, when would Elrond?

Years and years Aragorn stayed away from his home, his family, living in exile. Elrond often sent his sons to keep an eye on their brother, to watch over him as he could not. He wanted to speak to his son, to tell him how much he loved him, but Aragorn was not yet ready to face him.

Aragorn again returned home, bringing with him hobbits, and the one ring. Elrond wanted his first meeting with his son to be a joyous one, not one of foreboding, an omen of darkness. He watched as they left a couple of days later, and yet no one saw his eyes mist up with pride. His son was leaving again, and again he wondered when he would come home safe and sound.

The war was over, Aragorn and the hobbits victorious, and the day for Elrond to set sail had come. His heart was breaking. Not only was he leaving Arwen, but also his Estel. He had watched him grow from the small babe who snuggled in his robes to the fine man standing before him.

Eyes now streaming tears down his ageless face he enveloped his son in an embrace. "I will miss you Estel."

Estel returned the hug, not wanting to ever let go. "When will I see you again Ada?"

Elrond's face twisted in agony, but his hand came to rest upon Estel's brow. "Here is where you will see me, you need only to look. In your dreams at night I will await you. In your thoughts during the day, know that I shall be there helping to guide you."

"I am but mortal Ada, and shall never lay eyes upon you again from this day forward. My heart aches for this very reason, and I cannot seem to let you go."

Elrond smiled at his son, wiping the tears from his face. "When you have drawn your last breath here in Arda, and you go to the Halls of Mandos, know that you need only to look for me. I shall be there waiting, appearing as I do now, but it shall be Elros who you shall call."

Estel hugged his father one last time before he boarded the ship to Valinor. Tears streamed from his eyes, and he cared not. When life had taken his family from him so cruelly, they had given him a new family filled with those who loved him even through the sands of time and distance. 


	40. Bow

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 40 (Bow)

Aragorn paced the room, his mind racing with a thousand thoughts. A battle had taken place, one that had killed many friends as well as foes. Theoden was celebrating their victory, but Aragorn could not celebrate, not when so many had fallen for the cause.

Legolas entered the room, no words spoken as he neared his friend of many years. "Estel, why do you linger here, in the room of the dead or dying. Have you not seen enough death?"

"I shall not leave them Legolas, not while they draw breath. They will know that someone is near."

Legolas knew the longer that Aragorn sat in the room, the longer he would remain as he was now, sad, devoid of emotion except for the tears that rolled from his silver eyes. "Go Estel, go and I will stay here."

Aragorn didn't want Legolas to stay either. "I have something to do. Will you come with me?"

Both of them left the healing ward which was now nothing more than a morgue, awaiting its next victim. They walked the battlefield, and ended up on the part of the rampart that had been blown away. Here is where Aragorn sat, silent, nothing coming to his mind at the moment. Legolas too sat there, gazing over the field below. Fires were everywhere, while men of Rohan gathered the arms and weapons of those that had fallen. It was Legolas who spoke, daring to break the silence.

"Haldir is being sent to Lorien come morning. Will you go and say your good-byes?"

Aragorn sighed, drawing in a long breath before he spoke. "I wish not to see him as he is, cold, dead, the light of the eldar gone from him. Can I not remember him full of life as he always was."

Legolas smiled then, and together they shared memories of Haldir and his brothers. Often the two of them had been the victims of their pranks, but also they had returned the favor and sent Haldir over the side of the Bruinen in a barrel of wine. They sat their until the sun was breaking through the clouds, and Legolas got up. "I must see to Gimli, and the others. I will meet you at noon by the stables."

Aragorn nodded in Legolas' direction, but stopped when he noticed Legolas had not yet left. "Do not linger in the past for we cannot change it Estel. Look forward to the future, and what we can make it." With that said Legolas left Aragorn sitting atop the rampart and walked away.

At noon Legolas and Aragorn left along with the others, headed for Gondor to aid them in the fight. They traveled through many days, and many battles along the way before they reached their destination. It was in the midst of the battle that Legolas noticed he was being surrounded. He knew his life was about to end because even if he could kill those coming to his left, he could not get to those behind him. No sooner had resigned to his fate, an arrow whizzed past his head, striking the orc in the throat, and he watched it fall.

Once the battle was over, Legolas walked the field until he found the area he had been in. Searching he found the orc, and also the arrow that protruded from its neck. It was not an arrow made by the elves of Mirkwood, nor was it an arrow from that of an adan, it was an arrow of Lorien.

Aragorn watched Legolas walk the field, and went to meet him. Once he stood by his side he spoke. "What is it that has you pondering so?"

Legolas pointed to the arrow. "That is an arrow from a Lorien bow, and none made the journey with us. I am puzzled as to how it came to be here, in this orcs' neck."

Aragorn pulled the bow from behind him, Haldir's bow. "This is where the arrow came from."

Legolas did not know what to say, as he stood there, but he was saved from asking. "I told you I did not wish to remember Haldir dead, and lifeless. I took his bow, a fine bow indeed, and I have given it life again, for it saved yours. I can think of no finer gift to give Haldir than knowing his bow saved you, his friend."

Legolas' eyes misted with tears unshed. "You are correct Estel. The bow has found a new owner, and saved my life. I am sure Haldir would have been proud to know that you carried it for him into battle. Come let us get back before Gimli begins to worry."

The two of them walked away from the death of battle an onward to a new life. 


	41. Spade

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 41 (Spade)

It is now spring and Estel's birthday came and went. He turned nine summers this year, and received his very first real sword. It isn't a full length sword, but the elvensmiths did a wonderful job making him one that fit a nine year old boy. I have been pleased with his progress, but the nice weather has been making Estel feel anxious to get out more and more. ''Glorfindel just the other day told him all about the Halls of Mandos, and how beautiful and peaceful it was there, but Estel afterwards seemed to brighten up and came to ask me if he could go outside.

I of course agreed to it and saw him later carrying the spade outside. Estel walked past the gardens to the little area near the tree line and started digging. I thought it a bit odd, but as it was keeping him from underneath my feet I was all for it at the time.

Two hours later Estel came in for lunch and asked Glorfindel if he would come and tell him more about Mandos while he helped him with the hole. It was an odd request, but Glorfindel smirked and promised he would help. I think it was so he wouldn't have to attend the afternoon meeting with me.

The meeting was as boring as ever, and at least once I heard the patter of Estel's small feet in the hallway. As the meeting ended I walked my guests out and saw Estel taking one of the potted flowers from the hallway. "May I have this Ada?" he asked.

I told him he could, and he had the biggest smile on his face, as he skipped out, flower in hand. I should never underestimate the inner workings of a child's mind. Estel had not come in for dinner and it was going to be dark in a few hours so I went outside to collect him. I found him exactly where he was before, but now there was no hole, the hole had been filled in and the flower from earlier had been planted on top.

As I neared him I thought how endearing it was that Estel would plant a flower considering his usual habits of tearing the ones in the garden down by mistake. I came to stand next to him and told him dinner was ready but Estel did not budge, he simply stared at the fresh dirt, as if waiting for the flower to bloom more.

"What are you waiting for, come, your dinner will be cold."

Estel pointed to the fresh dirt. "I am waiting for Glorfindel," he said pointing to where the flower was planted.

I admit I had no idea what he was talking about. "Glorfindel? Why would you be waiting for Glorfindel out here? Didn't he return when you were done?"

Estel again rolled his eyes at me. "Glorfy is in there," he said, pointing to where the flower was. Now my senses were telling me something was very wrong. "Estel," I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Ada, you were the one who told me he couldn't fly, but Glorfy told me today that all people return to the soil from which they were born when they die, and then are born anew. I am waiting for Glorfy to be born anew like before."

Fear took over all rational thought, and I began screaming at Estel as I dropped to my knees flinging the dirt to the side as fast as I could. "What were you thinking Estel! Glorfindel will suffocate!"

Estel glared at me then yelled right back. "He will not suffocate! I put a hole in there so he could breathe, see the tubes over there!" he said pointing to two identical tubes one smaller than the other. Again rational thought left me as I asked something so stupid. "Why are there two tubes Estel?" I asked now grabbing the spade to speed up the process of freeing Glorfindel.

"In case he has to go to the bathroom!" Estel said, as if it should have been clear to me. Apparently Estel had not been paying attention during the lesson on gravity, as urine has never been known to flow up. I frantically used the spade until at last I came to the wooden box, and leaned over opening it to find Glorfindel looking quite shocked. I helped him out of the hole where he lunged for Estel, his hands trying to wrap around his throat.

"You buried me alive!" he shouted. Glorfindel is quite strong I must admit, and I was having a hard time holding him back.

"You don't make for a very good elf. You came back before, but you couldn't even climb out of the dirt."

"You hit me over the head with the spade!" Glorfindel shouted. "I am lucky to be alive at all, and I have a big lump on my head."

Estel glared even harder then. "How else were you supposed to be born again? Sometimes grown ups make no sense at all."

Glorfindel then lunged for Estel, this time grabbing him by his hair and at once Estel's face looked frightened. I feel badly honestly I do, but my fatherly instincts kicked in and I tried to pry him from Estel. Glorfindel was having none of that, and seemed determined to inflict serious pain on Estel. As a last resort I took up the spade and hit him in the head again, and he fell to the ground beside me. I picked him up, and then glanced over at Estel to make sure he was all right.

What shocked me was that he did not look frightened at all, but now he looked almost happy. "I knew you understood Ada! You are going to throw him in the hole aren't you? Come on I can shovel very fast, I did last time."

Estel is now mad at me, for he has been punished for his misdeed, as I did not in fact throw Glorfy in the hole again as he wished, but instead carried him back inside. He did however tell me he had other plans for Glorfindel, and that at least one of them should work. I am thinking now that Glorfindel needs to take a long vacation to Lorien, one that would last a few decades. 


	42. Passing

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 42 (Passing)

Estel snuggled next to the kitten in his lap. He had found it only a week before and not let it out of his sight since. He slept with the kitten each night, and even bathed the kitten when he thought it had gotten too dirty.

It was during dinner that Elrond noticed the kitten crawling across the table headed straight for the roast duck and he turned to look at his son. "The kitten is a pet, but it is not a member of the family, nor it is an elf or human. It must eat in the pantry as it always has Estel, no exceptions.

Estel's eyes filled with tears. "Ada, he hasn't eaten any of his food in two days. I thought maybe if I showed him our food he would eat."

Elrond thought it peculiar and picked up the kitten, only to hear it meow as if in pain. His heart lurched in his stomach, as he knew the kitten was sick. "Come Estel, let us take your kitten upstairs, and see if we can't get him to eat."

Elladan went to ask what was wrong, but his father shook his head, as if to say he would explain later. For over two hours Elrond tried to coax the kitten to eat, but it wouldn't. Its fate it seemed sealed, the kitten was going to die. Elrond sat by Estel's bed until long after he was asleep before leaving to go and speak with his sons. As expected the twins stood outside the bedroom waiting.

"Before you ask I will explain all in the study." Both of them followed their father inside and waited for him to speak. "The kitten is dying. I have given it everything I know to give him, but yet he still refuses to eat. Its breathing is shallow at best, and I don't see it surviving much more than a week."

"Ada, no. This will crush Estel. He has only just begun to get over the nightmares about his parents. We can't tell him his kitten is going to die as well."

"I understand your feelings Elladan, but there is nothing more that we can do. Please, go to bed while I think about how to break the news to your brother."

Elrond paced the floor all night long, and finally just as dawn was approaching he came up with a way to tell his son. Making his way to Estel's room he waited for his son to waken.

"Estel, I do not know how to tell you but your kitten is dying." As expected Estel began to wail, bringing in not only the twins, but also Erestor. "He can't die Ada, I love him! Please save him Ada, I know you can."

Everyone inside the room felt Estel's pain, even Erestor who swiped at the tears before they fell. "Estel, the only way I know of to save your kitten is to send him to Valinor."

"Isn't that where elves go when they are passing from Arda? Why would I want my kitten to pass on?"

Elrond tried to keep his patience, even though he knew Estel couldn't possibly understand fully. "Your kitten must go there to be healed, just as elves do. It is the only way Estel."

Estel's eyes were brimming with tears now. "Ada, if the kitten goes there I can't ever see him again. You said humans were not allowed in Valinor."

Elrond sighed, "This is true Estel, but if you want your kitten to live, then you must give him up. It is your decision."

Estel sat in the room alone for over an hour, talking to his kitten, and kissing him over and over. At last his bedroom door open and he carried the kitten in his arms to his father's room. After entering he went to where his father was sitting on the balcony. "I will send the kitten to Valinor if it will save him. Will you make sure that someone takes care of him?"

Elrond assured Estel that the kitten would be well taken care of, and then he sent for Erestor. Everyone watched as Estel cried, kissing his kitten goodbye for the last time, before handing him off to Erestor, and running back into the palace.

"My lord, this kitten will not live to make the journey to Valinor." Erestor said.

Elrond sighed, "I know this Erestor, but Estel does not. Take the kitten to the meadow, past the valley, and to the cabin. Someone there is waiting for you. The kitten will stay there until he has passed."

"Ada, shouldn't we tell Estel the truth?" Elrohir wondered aloud.

"Nay, he is just now coming to terms with death and the passing of life. I will not have him traumatized again so soon. In time I will explain to him, but for now let us go along with the story. The passing of someone you love is hard enough, without being a child."

Everyone there understood how true those words were. Erestor left and returned that night, more grim and somber than he had left out.

Six months later ...

Elrond went to tuck Estel into bed, and sat down on the edge of it. "Estel, I have something I wish to tell you. Something I should have told you a while ago, and yet could not bring myself to do so."

Estel looked to his Ada, his eyebrows wrinkling in wonder. Elrond scooted him over in the bed, and sat down beside him. "I am going to tell you the story of how a kitten came to Imladris and the little boy who loved him. I am then going to tell you of its passing, and tomorrow I shall take you to a meadow past the valley."

That night both father and son cried for that which had been lost. The dawn would bring a trip to its resting place, but tonight they would speak of the kitten that had brought them all a bit of joy before its passing. 


	43. And?

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 43 (And?)

Thranduil sat in his study until the clock struck six. He was not one to keep to a schedule, nor by anyone's time but his own. He wondered as he often did what had become of Legolas. Way more than he desired the child would wake him before the sun's first rays, and then be underfoot till late in the evening. He was glad for the days that his son found someone else more amusing, than his father.

As he ventured down the hall all he heard was silence. It troubled him that Legolas and his loyal guard Thendil had not returned. He wasn't worried for Thendil was a fierce warrior, known in battle to take pleasure in cleaving the heads off his victims. Thranduil was just walking towards the dining hall when the front door slung open and in walked Thendil, quite naked, except for a single boot, and a piece of string tied around his waist.

Thranduil was firstly shocked, and then he was amused, so much so that he burst into a fit of giggles unbecoming a King. Legolas ran behind him, cowering from Thendil. "Why do you cower?" He looked over Legolas who had not a scratch on him and then to Thendil for an explanation. When none was forthcoming he cleared his throat.

Thendil just this once paid no heed to his King, and instead removed his boot watching the water pour from it.

"Well," Thranduil said. "Do you care to explain was has happened?"

Thendil reached his hands out, as if to choke Legolas. "Perhaps sire you should ask your son what has happened on this day."

Thranduil then turned to Legolas who was still cowering behind him. He knew from past experience that anger made the child calm up, so he asked him in a soothing voice. "What has become of my warrior today Legolas."

As always Legolas seemed ready to please his father, but also he looked ready to bolt for the door. "Well, first off we went to the river to practice shooting my new bow."

Thranduil waited for more information, and contained the snicker as Thendil unwrapped the string from his waist. "And?" he inquired further from his son.

"I shot the bow well Adar, but Thendil said I could do better." Thranduil was now sitting on the floor facing his son. "And?" he coaxed. Legolas folded his arms then, puffing out his chest.

"I told Thendil I didn't need to try and shoot the apple out of his hand, but he said I was ready so I did, and then he cursed me, calling me names."

Thranduil looked at his guard, but the guard glared back at him, taking him by surprise. "Is there more?" When Legolas shook his head yes, he prodded further. "And then what happened?"

"Thendil told me to go and sit in the grass by the water's edge, but there were ants there everywhere Adar so I simply stood."

Thranduil was tiring of this game, "And? That does not explain how Thendil is wet and you are not."

Legolas scrunched his face up, annoyed. "Thendil said I couldn't follow simple instructions, and sat down, trying to show me how. He jumped up though when the ants began to bite him, and flung himself in the water, but the ants were all over his clothes."

Thranduil stiffled the laugh before Thendil heard it. One of the passing chambermaids saw the elf standing in the nude in the foyer and screamed, dropping her towels. Thendil gathered one up and began to dry off.

"And then Legolas?"

"Well, I tried to save him Adar, but he said the string was not strong enough or me either to pull him in, so all I caught was his shirt which ripped."

"Is this how Thendil lost his other boot, in the river?"

Thendil growled, and Legolas growled right back. "And? Legolas, what did you do then?"

"He tried to pull me in the water with him, so I let go of the rope and he floated out to the middle of the murky part. On his way back to shore one of his boots got sucked off his foot by the mud."

"Is this the whole story Thendil?" he asked his guard who now was adorned in many towels, though the scowl on his face told him it wasn't the whole story. Thranduil waited for one of them to answer him, and when neither did he grew a bit angry. "And?"

"And what? Your son then took off running and I chased him. The briar patch across the way shall be cut down tomorrow, even if I have to do it myself. An elfling is one thing but it is not forgiving of a full grown elf, especially not to one who has lost his clothes. I have been bitten countless times by mosquitoes and now shall be seen scratching my arse no less at the meeting tomorrow!"

Thranduil was about to burst with laughter, but hid it well as he asked. "Is there anything more you wish to say Thendil?"

"Yes, if your son wishes to go out again anytime soon send someone else. I must go and fetch some healing balm."

Thranduil then burst out laughing in Thendil's face, though he tried hard to stop. He could see the pure shame on the guard's features but it could not be helped. Thranduil laughed until tears rolled from his eyes, and still he did not stop. This went on despite the fact that Thendil had left and went upstairs to put on dry clothes.

An Hour Later ...

Thendil stood in the hallway, biting his lip but knowing he had to ask for help. "King Thranduil!" he yelled, and when the golden head popped out of his study all confidence left him.

"Could I have you come here and ..." Thendil stuttered.

"And what do want?" Thranduil asked rather annoyed at being disturbed.

"And rub this balm where I cannot reach!" Thendil said, swallowing his pride in return for comfort. Thranduil took off down the hall going the other way. The healers would hear his cries eventually. 


	44. Choices

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 44 (Choices)

Aragorn, stood overlooking the many faces of his people, and the man who was being held by his guards. The past swirled around his mind, as the list of charges was read off to everyone. He often wondered how it was that he and not one of the other descendent had re-taken the throne. His father had once told him, and Aragorn now remembered fondly. Before he could be caught up in his thoughts the Steward of Ithilien Faramir looked to him. "My King what is your wish for this man? Should he be killed outright or be sent into exile from Gondor?"

Aragorn stirred in his seat, knowing he had not given his full attention to the matter at hand. "I would have you give me his list of crimes, so that I might think on this matter overnight. My decision shall be given at dawn, until then return him to his quarters."

Aragorn's orders were carried out with haste, and he returned to his own quarters, parchment in hand. Once inside the room he removed his robes, and his crown and walked around in nothing more than his leggings and tunic as he often did when he was alone. Pacing the floor he read off the charges. Though none were heinous, there were many of them.

Aragorn knew that he held the choice of whether this man lived or died. He sat down staring out over Gondor, and recalled many other choices in his life. When he was but two his elven father had made a choice to take him in, shielding him from harm so that he may live a carefree childhood.

Many more choices were made along the way, even by those he called friend. Legolas had made the choice to befriend him, even though his father had looked down upon it. Of course it had worked out for the best over the years, with each of them looking out for the other.

Aragorn sighed as he watched Faramir and Eowyn take their evening stroll. He too had been given a choice long ago, to take the throne or lose the love of his life Arwen. Aragorn had fought long and hard to make the choice but in the end he had made the right one.

Taking another sip of his tea Aragorn stared out at the stars in the sky. Choices, everyone had them, and yet some did not choose wisely. Sauron's choice to make a all powerful ring sent all of Arda into battle an darkness for many years. It had been Frodo's brave choice to take it to Mt. Doom that had saved them all however.

Aragorn knew that the sun would be up soon and still he struggled with what to do. He recalled his father's choice to turn his back on his own kinfolk, should they shun Aragorn just for being a human. His mind was troubled, and yet by the mornings first rays of sun he had made his decision.

Aragorn dressed and went to have breakfast with Arwen. They ate in silence and both walked down to meet the accused. The man stood in no more than rags, his boots with holes in the heels. Faramir stood to one side, a guard to the other, the man however stood, his head held high, awaiting his punishment.

"People of Gondor today this man has come before me to be given his punishment, and yet I cannot find it in my heart to bring about one." All around him there were gasps of shock and dismay, even the man looked to Aragorn in wonder.

"Lord Aragorn?" Faramir asked, and Aragorn walked towards the condemned man. He stop only inches from him, and reached out to embrace the man. He turned then and unbound the man's hands.

"My people, men and women of Gondor a man stands before you who has committed many crimes, but yet has slain no man. His crimes are many and yet he still is adorned in rags. Who here can condemn him?" Aragorn heard many muttering throughout the crowd, and knew he would have to teach them a lesson, as his father had taught him about choices.

"This man had choices just as we all do, but who among you could stand and watch your children starve, or would you steal to feed them? Would you make the choice of killing a cow that was about to trample your wife to death, or would you watch the events unfold? Who here has turned him from your door because he was not appealing, nor bathed? How many passed judgement on him because he spoke roughly and bluntly? I say we have all made choices that were unkind.

I shall not condemn this man to death as is my right; instead I shall ask you all what your choice is. Shall we send him to his death for his crimes, for being different? Or shall we embrace him and his family and help them as you would help your own?

The crowd began to talk amongst themselves, and Aragorn finished with one last comment. If I had been turned away from my home, had the choice not been made to take me in, I would not be standing before you as your king.

The murmurs in the crowd went on for a few more minutes, but little by little the crowd dispersed. Alone stood the man who had been sentenced for crimes only days before, but by the King's choice he would now go free. He returned to his shack to find men building a house, his family being fed by their wives. One of the men approached him, and the man shrank away, knowing it was his cow he had slaughtered.

"Today I was given a choice whether to hate or to open my heart a little wider to love, and I have chosen the latter of the two. Come, share in our meal, and then we may begin on your home."

Aragorn stood that night, proud of his Kingdom, proud of the people within, and proud of the choices they had made. 


	45. Yellow

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 45 (Yellow)

Aragorn and Legolas were preparing to head back towards the palace for dinner. They had enjoyed a nice day by the river, except Legolas would not go in far enough to get his hair wet. The twins and Aragorn had teased him relentlessly about his prissiness, usually evoking a similar teasing about something they did.

Today however Legolas seemed a bit hurt by their words. The twins had run ahead, knowing that they would be asked to greet the guests as they entered. Legolas and Aragorn walked back in silence.

"You know we tease you in jest, do you not?" Aragorn said, trying to ease the tension.

"Aye, I know Estel. I have teased you many times over for being a filthy human, but today ... well, today is a bit different."

Aragorn stopped in front of Legolas, noticing a few tears in the corner of his blue eyes. "Tell me Legolas why you are hurt? I will listen."

Legolas looked up at Aragorn and knew he could trust him. "Come and sit with me Estel, for the story is one I wish to finally tell you."

Aragorn followed Legolas over the bridge and both sat down, swinging their legs over the side. Aragorn waited while Legolas seemed to collect himself, and he squeezed his hand to let him know that he was there.

"This story is one that is hard for me to tell you. I have been known to be vain about my hair, almost to the extreme Estel, but it is for good reason, at least to me. This happened when I was but thirty summers."

"Go on Legolas I am listening."

"When I was young my mother would fawn over me for hours, brushing my hair each night before bed, and braiding it like my father's each morning. It was a special time for me when we would sit and talk. The other elflings were not so kind. Sometimes they would tease me, telling me that I had a yellow streak to match my yellow hair."

Aragorn's forehead wrinkled, as he did not understand.

"You see Estel, all the other elflings would go and seek out spiders or other dangers when they could, but I was always kept close to the palace. Their teasing was cruel, and often I would break down into tears from it."

Aragorn gasped at how cruel the other elflings had been.

"It was during a festival that again the elflings asked me to go with them out to see the humans camping nearby. I was scared, knowing my mother and father would worry, but their taunts of yellow coward drove me to leave with them."

"We ran through the forest for over and hour, and I called back to them, racing ahead of them all. It was then I was grabbed by the man, and dragged into the bushes. His hand was over my mouth before I could scream, and the other elflings had fled in horror."

"Those cowards!" Aragorn shouted, before he could catch himself.

"Do not feel badly for me Estel, for they were but children at the time, and scared. What I thought were a group of men turned out to be elves, haggard and dirty. These same elves had been banished a year before for treason against Mirkwood. They had sided with Sauron, and relayed secrets to him. My father was livid and ordered them slain, but I intervened, not ready to see one of my own kin killed."

Legolas choked up a bit, and Aragorn put his arm around him. "You do not have to tell me Legolas if you cannot."

"No, I need to tell you Estel, so that you understand. The elves were starving, their families having disowned them. The she elves had taken their children and hid them until after the trial, fearing they would try to escape with them."

"I was first taken to a cave and thrown inside. For two days while my father and his guards searched, I was inside this cave in the complete dark, screaming for anyone to come and let me out. I was hungry, my clothes filthy. On the third day I was release from the cave, only to be beaten. I begged for any reason why they would do this, and when I found out why, I wished to die."

"Why did they hurt you Legolas?"

"The men told me that I had freed them, only they were not free. Their families were gone, their children. They no longer held any respect. They were hungry, had no money, and were shunned by all the elven realms. They told me that I had not in fact saved them, because death would have been a better fate than living as they did."

"How long before you were saved?" Aragorn asked, his own tears now pooling in his eyes. He knew this pain, this hatred.

Legolas stared at him, the tears falling, and yet he did not wipe them away. "I was not saved Estel, I was set free."

Aragorn looked at him quizzically.

"The men took turns stripping me of my Mirkwood colors, leaving me in nothing more than a pair of leggings. It was then that they did the cruelest thing. All of them came, and ran their fingers through my hair as I shuddered. They said I was said to be the fairest elfling in all of Arda, with beautiful yellow hair that shined like the sun. It was then that the elf took his dagger from his boot and cut my warrior braids off."

I cried, begged them to stop, but little by little they chopped my hair off, till I was left with only patches of hair upon my scalp. This is how I wondered through the gates of Mirkwood. My father sent guards to hunt down the elves, and they were slain, but the damage had been done. I was humiliated, scarred from it all. The nights my mother had spent brushing my hair while we talked, was now spent crying over what had been done."

Aragorn was now crying as well, heartbroken over what Legolas had gone through.

"I was no longer her yellow haired beauty, for I was ugly on the outside, and felt ugly on the inside as well. I hid away from everyone Estel, even my own family for over two years, taking meals in my room, and never going outside. My hair finally grew back, but by then my mother had gone to Valinor, her heart tortured by the sight of my despair. I can never forget what they did to me, but as I brush my hair each morning and night I think of the talks between my mother and me, and it helps to soothe the tears that threaten to fall."

Aragorn couldn't hold back any longer and burst out in tears. He and Legolas held on to each other, crying silently until there were no more tears. "Come, they must be wondering where we are about now."

Together they walked back to the palace, Aragorn understanding his friend more now than he ever had. Once they made it to the palace a very irritated Elrond, stood waiting for them. "You have missed out on a very special meeting today."

"Nay Ada, we have missed out on nothing. We have had our own meeting today, one filled with information that was vital to our well being." With that Aragorn and Legolas laughed outloud and walked past the dumbstruck Elrond. 


	46. Spirit

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 46 (Spirit)

The battle was coming, Aragorn knew this. Legolas was now sitting off by himself, and Aragorn let him have his time to gather his thoughts. Aragorn knew that they may not live to see tomorrow, but he also knew that he would go down fighting.

His brothers and father stood to his left, Thranduil and Glorfindel to his right. Everyone was ready, waiting for the enemy to show themselves, and the tension was getting to be too much.

Aragorn got up from where he sat and walked over to where Legolas was. He sat down beside his friend, but did not speak. For a long time they sat and waited till the waiting became too much.

"Legolas, we could die today and I would not go without telling you, how you have been a good friend to me. Never would I have made it without you."

Legolas smiled at Aragorn, and continued to pull the blades of grass between his fingers. "Think nothing of it Estel. You too have helped me through many hard times, and without you I would have surely perished. If we die today, I will have been a better elf to have known you."

"How can you speak about death with such ease? Does it not trouble you?"

"Nay, I do not fear death, but neither do I embrace it. Death only means that I can no longer run through the fields of Imladris with you, nor can I sneak into the kitchens and steal the cook's pies. Even in death though I shall watch over you Estel, so you have no fears."

"I do not wish for either of us to die today, but yes, I have become a better man because of you."

The two returned to their silence till the sounds of many footsteps approaching brought everyone to their feet. Aragorn was pushed behind his father and brothers, as Legolas was pushed behind Thranduil. The meadow that was once filled with flowers and sunlight, was now filled with blackness.

Elrond and the twins swung the blades of their swords till they were nothing more than a whirl of silver, dancing almost in battle. Aragorn too was fighting, just behind them, catching any foe who happened to make it past them.

Aragorn tried to steal a glance or two at Legolas when he could, but the battle was in such a frenzy he did not see his friend. Ten, eleven orcs lay dead at his feet, and yet more were still coming. Aragorn was growing tired, his mortal self, not able to keep up with his elven kin. He saw the orcs coming from behind them, and knew he would have to kill them in order to save his family, that were too busy with the others.

The first he cut in half, his sword taking its head from its body, and the second, he sent to the ground, its heart pierced by his blade. His hands were growing numb now, and he knew he would not last much longer.

It was Legolas who saw that Aragorn was outmatched, and it was he that made his way over to his friend. His arrows were spent, all of them resting in orc bodies, and he was now down to fighting with his daggers. He called to Aragorn to let him know he was coming, the elvish garbled by the foul language of the orcs, but Aragorn knew.

Legolas stabbed the first orc in his throat, sending it to the ground dead. Two, three more he hacked away at till they too were slain. He was within inches now of Aragorn and he could see the last of the orcs, making for the trio of elves and his friend. He raised his arm to take out the one nearest to Aragorn, but his blade did not come down on the gruesome creature. In fact his arm fell with a thud to the ground beside him.

Legolas screamed, a heart wrenching scream, that no one seemed to hear, no one that is but his father and Aragorn. Thranduil tried rushing towards his fallen son, but he was surrounded. It was Aragorn who would make it to him, Aragorn who would kneel down and pull his friend to his chest. Legolas continued to scream in pain, as Aragorn held him to his chest, trying to protect him from the orcs who would take advantage of his fallen friend. Legolas laid without his arm, and for an elf that was unthinkable. Aragorn knew he would never shoot a bow again, and he would slowly sink into a depression until he died. Legolas looked up at Aragorn, his eyes filled with acceptance, and said his goodbyes. Aragorn wept as Legolas drew his last breath, and laid his body down on the ground, not wanting to leave him.

He stood and began walking back into the battle, anger like no man or creature had ever seen dancing in his eyes. He killed orc after orc till none but four remained. His father and brothers were disposing of them when Aragorn sank to his knees. His eyes filled with tears then over his fallen friend. "Legolas ... how could you be gone?" he whispered, and as if he was heard Legolas stood before him, pointing frantically behind Aragorn.

Aragorn turned to see an orc, his blade raised, and he cleaved the head from the beast. When Aragorn turned back around Legolas was there only for a second. He was whole again, and now smiling.

Many years later Aragorn remembered the last battle with Legolas. He also remembered Legolas' promise that even in death he would not leave him, and Aragorn knew that it was true for Legolas' spirit saved him that day, and many days after that. He only had to think of his friend and he could picture him smiling back at him.

Raising his hand to his heart he spoke softly to himself. "In life you were a friend, and in death your spirit still lives on." Aragorn turned to see his daughter run into the room, her blonde hair glinting in the light. It was said no one had seen hair so much like the color of the sun before, but Aragorn knew someone who had and in her his spirit lived on." 


	47. What?

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 47 (What?)

Aragorn and Legolas took off out the door the moment the sun rose that morning. They were too go and set up the pumpkins for all Hallow's Eve. It was always Estel's favorite holiday, next to Yule that is.

They finished their task quickly, and asked if they could go off alone for awhile to swim. Elrond agreed, but an hour later Erestor was hauling two very wet, and dirty boys back into the palace.

"I found them pouring buckets of water on Wendior's head, as he lay sleeping in the meadow."

Elrond was furious with the two of them, and sent them to their rooms until dinner. They were going to miss the carving of the pumpkins, but at least they would get to see them lit up. Grumbling about elves that butted in they went up the stairs.

"Erestor should not be allowed to get away with telling on us," Aragorn grumbled.

Legolas who was normally the quiet one, was also upset. He did not often get to visit, and to be banished even for one afternoon to his room was uncalled for. "We should plot something worthy of being sent to our room, something that perhaps will remind Erestor that we are not to be told as if we were children."

Aragorn found a renewed anger. "His saying, lectures every one of them. Turn the other cheek, the early bird gets the worm."

Legolas' eyes glinted with mischief. Pulling Aragorn over to him he whispered something into his ear that sent Aragorn falling to the floor in laughter. That evening they enjoyed the pumpkins lit up, and the sweet cider that the cooks had made. It was warm and soothing, almost to the point of putting you to sleep.

"Let me refill your cup Erestor," Legolas offered.

Erestor looked at him with searching eyes, trying to figure out if the elf was up to something. He sniffed his cider, but the overwhelming aroma of it, killed any other scent around him. He drank the cup down, and called it a night.

The next morning everyone went down to breakfast, Aragorn and Legolas both looking haggard. "Have you not slept well?" Elrond inquired.

"We are fine," Aragorn said, shoving food in his mouth quickly. The rest of the guests around the table, ignored the father and son conversation, until one of the guards stood in the doorway, motioning for Elrond.

Elrond was trying to understand what the guard wished, but the guard was waving is arms so frantically he couldn't possibly get it. "What?" Elrond shouted, bringing everyone's attention to the guard. The guard blushed, having the guests stare at him, and he fled the room.

Elrond thought it peculiar, but if the guard had needed true help then he would have asked for it. He returned to buttering is bread, when one of the cooks came in next, and walked over to Elladan's chair. The cook muttered something to Elladan who promptly started to choke.

"What is it?" Elrond asked, but Elladan could not catch his breath between the fits of laughter. Again Elrond asked, "What?" but Elladan simply got up and followed the cook out the door.

"I am wondering what is going on, but I am sure I will find out once breakfast is over. Please my guests return to your meal."

Elrond had just taken the last bite of his food when he noticed Aragorn and Legolas trying to slink away from the table. "Where are you two going?"

"We err ... ummm."

Aragorn and Legolas' feeble attempt to leave was interrupted. "My Lord," one of the healers called.

"Is someone injured?" Elrond asked from where he sat.

"It is well Erestor and his well his, I don't know how to put it."

Elrond was furious now, having been eluded to all morning. "What is it?"

The guard turned three shades of red, and Aragorn and Legolas tried to slink past him. "Your advisor sir. His region, ripped apart by birds, bleeding, will need stitches, come look, can't look anymore myself, tried to stop laughing but couldn't."

Elrond was as puzzled now as he had been before the healer answered. He followed the healer up to the healing ward, and it was then that he saw Erestor laying on one of the beds, his face covered by a pillow. He carefully wrapped the damaged area, giving Erestor the salve to put on it.

This is when Erestor exploded. "Your son, and Legolas! They buried me, said something about the early bird catching the worm, and by Valar it did! I have never been in so much pain in my life, never been so humiliated! I swear a oath till kill those blasted crows if it is the last thing I do on Arda!"

Elrond left the still ranting Erestor and swore he would not ask the question what, for a very long time, as more than likely he didn't want to know the answer. 


	48. Colorless

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 48 (Colorless)

Estel was very excited about going to the celebration. This would be the first one he was entitled to go to, as his Ada said he was now old enough. Usually his father had made him stay in the palace with a she elf to mind him, but he was a big boy now, four summers to be exact.

Estel finished getting dressed and ran over to his shelf, pulling the piece of paper down. On it was a picture of his family that he had drawn, even including Glorfindel and Erestor. Right on time Lord Elrond entered his room. "Are you ready to go?" he inquired of his youngest.

"First I have to give you this Ada," Estel told him, handing the paper to his father.

Elrond studied the picture and smiled. "What is this over here Estel?" he said pointing to the brown spot on the left.

"That is the deer that I sometimes feed when the twins take me out." Elrond smiled at his son, and took the brush, trying to straighten the few tangles out of his hair. Once satisfied, both of them walked hand in hand out the door.

Estel was ecstatic. Everywhere in the gardens were brightly colored lanterns, and cakes of every shape and size. The trees had ribbons in them, and people were dressed in bright colored robes. Estel stood next to his father, as several elves from other realms came to greet him. Estel was used to elves, and he had even saw a few rangers now and then come through Imladris, but he had never had contact with anyone else.

As the day progressed more and more showed up, elves, men, and then through the gates came a few dwarves. Estel was at first frightened, and ran to his father's side. "Do not fear them Estel, for they are only dwarves." Elrond chuckled, and Estel slowly crept away from his father's safety to visit with the people who were not much bigger than they.

Estel had been so distracted in his play, that he had not noticed anyone else for the remainder of the hour. It had come to the time of the speech, and Elladan came to take Estel to his seat. Not being one for long speeches, Estel fidgeted in his seat a bit, playing with the cat that had wandered underneath his table. When the speech was over it was time for them to eat.

Estel lifted his head from underneath the table when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me young one, but could you pass me the peas?"

Estel went to hand the person the peas, but instead jumped back, staring in horror at the man before him. In a flash he took off running towards his father, trying to hide in the folds of his robes. "Estel? What is the matter?" Elrond asked, leaning down to be face to face with his son.

"Those men, they are not like us." Estel pointed to the man who had scared him. Elrond glanced over to where Estel was pointing and saw the man from Harad. He then knew what had frightened his son, but he wanted to make sure.

"Estel why were you scared?"

"The man, he is different, his skin is brown, not like other men, or even elves."

Elrond sat Estel down on the nearby bench. "Estel, everyone here loves you and everything we stand for in Imladris, which is peace and harmony between all peoples."

"So they love me too?" Estel said seeming confused.

Elrond smiled, "They truly do love you son, just as I do. Love is colorless, having no boundaries except the ones we make ourselves. You are safe now, go and get something to eat."

Estel spent the rest of the day playing with his brothers, and the children of the men who had come. It was nearing time for the guests to leave when he knew his father would make another announcement. This time instead of staring off into space Estel listened, and when his father was done he stood on the chair beside him, watching the guests shake his father's hand before they left.

As the man from Harad shook his father's hand. "I am thankful you have let me come here today. Not many trust the men of Harad, but you have seen past that." Elrond and he talked a bit more, as his wife smiled at Estel. Just before they turned to leave his wife leaned down and placed a kiss on Estel's cheek.

Estel flinched back, grimacing, and then wiping his face. After the man from Harad walked away he stared down at his son. Estel knew his father was wondering about his reaction to the lady. "Just because you said love was colorless, doesn't mean I want a girl slobbering on me."

Elrond and the twins burst into laughte,r and all of them headed inside the Last Homely Home. 


	49. Storm

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 49 (Storm)

Legolas listened as the thunder and lightening told of the coming storm. He was only two hundred summers and he did not like storms at all. He sat huddled in his room, wishing his Ada would come in and ask him to go with him, but alas the door did not open and the storm was growing closer.

King Thranduil was in his study when the first clap of thunder sounded, and the lightening lit up the dark sky. He hated storms, feared them even. Thranduil tried to refocus on the paperwork in front of him, but the wind picking up outside told him the storm would be upon them soon.

Thranduil stood from his desk, and went over to the chaise by the fire. This is where he felt safest, near some form of light that even the storm outside could not dampen. It was not that he was a coward, but King Thranduil cowered on the chaise as the next round of thunder rumbled.

His childhood his own father had been gone most of the time, a busy King in a time of building a elven realm to what it was today. During his adulthood is when the storms really made him frightened. It had been storming the day they had marched on Sauron's forces, thunder rumbling across the sky. Thranduil had watched as one after another of his kin fell, until he was standing but a few feet from his father.

Lightening highlighted his father's face, and then it happened. Just as the thunder rumbled, his father fell to the orcish blade. There was no time to collect him, as Thranduil had to fight for his life to stay alive. He had wanted to run to his father, to scream to Sauron and his creatures, but the rumble of the storm had drowned out his cries of anguish.

Slowly Thranduil had fought through rain, and the elements of the storm and when next the lightening lit up the battlefield, it showed him the horrific sight of thousands of dead elves lying next to his feet. He stumbled across the battlefield, but everywhere he stepped there had been the cold dead eyes of one of his kin.

Over and over through the years, he had nightmares of it, and then he had met his wife. She seemed to brighten any storm, holding onto him till it passed, and he loves her even more as she witnessed his weakness.

It had been the day that she went into labor with Legolas. The labor had been long, and during it the storm had come. She couldn't comfort Thranduil during it as she was busy bringing her son into the world, and Thranduil was too busy helping her to notice. That day he forgot his fear of storms as a new life was brought into his life, and for the next hundred years he was happy.

A storm to outlast all storms came one night, and Thranduil watched he lightening streak across the sky. He went in search of his wife, and found her outside, rain soaked, and muttering about nonsense. He had watched as she lay dying, a spider bite to her thigh.

Her face was void of the reassuring smile he had grown to love, and now it was ashen, deathlike. He pulled her close, hoping to give her some of his warmth, but she trembled in his hands. Thranduil watched that dark night as his wife's life slipped from her, the storm raging outside.

Thranduil sat there huddled in his thoughts of the past, when the door to his study swung open and Legolas ran in. "Ada, I am scared," Legolas whispered, after launching himself into his father's lap. Thranduil snapped out of his reverie and stared down at his son, who was trembling in his arms. "Ada, why are you shaking?"

Thranduil looked down into crystal blue eyes, the eyes of his father, the eyes of his wife, Legolas' eyes. He realized that though he feared the storms, that they had come when his life was crushed by the death of those he loved, that there was still someone who needed him.

"I was merely thinking. Come tell me a story, and together we will wait out this storm."

Legolas told his father a story about an elf, and how he slayed the hugest spider in the forest. The story took Legolas' mind off the storm, and Thranduil's as well. By the time the story was over the storm had passed, and a few stars came out. Thranduil picked up Legolas and carried him out to the gardens.

"I have learned a lesson as well as you my son. Though storms are scary, though they frighten us in the night, come morning the rains that they bring will make the flowers bloom and the crops grow. Also come tomorrow I will still see your smiling face across from mine at the table."

Thranduil and Legolas sat in the gardens for a few more minutes before going up to bed. Thranduil would still remember those who were gone, but he knew he had to live for those who were still here. 


	50. Parents

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 50 (Parents)

Aragorn strolled through the White City of Minas Tirith. He walked the streets each day, finding the conversations with the people of Gondor quite enjoyable. He often would be invited inside to taste a fresh batch of cookies, and when he could he crept away to play with the children.

Today was one of the days that he was playing with the children, a game of tag, and he was it. It only seemed fair, since he was a good two feet taller than the children. Eldarion was hiding, and Aragorn knew right where, as the boy seemed to pick the same place over and over, not really understanding the game yet.

Aragorn smiled, and peered over the boxes that Eldarion usually hid behind, but today he could see a tuff of blond hair that couldn't possibly belong to his son. After finding one of the older boys, Aragorn went to where his son was hiding with his new friend.

"Eldarion, who is your new friend?"

"Ada, you found us," Eldarion pouted.

"Do not fear I did not find you first. You hid well. Now tell me who is your friend?"

Eldarion grabbed his friend by the arm, dragging him from the hiding place. "This is Leland."

Aragorn and the two boys left the others and went back inside, the hot sun becoming to warm for play. They ate cookies the cooks had made for them, and enjoyed sipping the fresh iced tea. "Who is your father young Leland?"

Leland's face fell at the mention of his father. "His name is Landrain," the boy spoke softly.

"Well, I think it is time we returned you to your home. It is getting late."

Aragorn and Eldarion walked Leland back to the fifth level, and to his home. Leland knocked and the door was swiftly opened. "Where have you been!" the man inside yelled, before noticing the King standing at his door. "Excuse me, the boy has chores to do, and was late in getting to them."

Aragorn nodded he understood, and walked back to the palace with Eldarion. All night he thought of young Leland and how similar he felt to someone else he had known. He went to sleep that night and even dreamed of young Leland.

The next morning Eldarion went out to play after his lessons, but Aragorn was bogged down with paperwork, and knew his walk would have to wait till later. His thoughts and work were interrupted a couple of hours later when Eldarion was heard shouting downstairs.

"Ada! come quickly Ada!" Aragorn was on his feet, and down the stairs in a flash, and at the bottom stood Eldarion, and a very quiet Leland.

"Ada, Leland's arm is broken, and he has a big scratch on his leg. You can fix him can't you Ada?" Eldarion begged.

Aragorn led the small boy to the healing ward, waving the healers away as he entered. He reset Leland's arm, and placed bandages over his leg. "He is good as new, but I am afraid he shall not be able to play tag today."

Eldarion took Leland to his room, to show him his toy soldiers, and both boys were content for the afternoon. Aragorn peeked in on them, and smiled when he saw Leland enjoying himself. Closing the door quietly Aragorn sent a rider to collect Faramir, and also to inform Leland's father and mother that he would not be coming home tonight.

Within a few hours Faramir arrived and Aragorn took him inside his study and they talked. An hour later both of the men came out, Aragorn shaking Faramir's hand. "I await for you to return here with your answer."

Aragorn and Arwen had dinner with the two boys, watching as Leland and Eldarion scarfed their food down in hopes of having time to play in the gardens before bed. Aragorn could not resist the pleading looks, and both boys were sent to play while the adults talked.

Everyone had slept peacefully that night, but as dawn approached Aragorn grew restless and found himself pacing his balcony. Was his decision a sound one? He didn't know, but time and time again he had learned to trust his instincts. After waking Arwen he went to wake the boys for breakfast.

Aragorn found Eldarion still asleep, his covers rumpled around his feet on the bed, but Leland was sitting on the floor when he entered the room. Leland jumped to his feet, and backed away. "I woke up, and no one else was awake. I just thought I would play until Eldarion woke," he said backing away from Aragorn.

"You were right in your thoughts. Now it is time for breakfast, so if you will wake Eldarion, I will expect you both in ten minutes."

Aragorn waited at the table for the boys to show up, and soon a very groggy Eldarion and Leland came down. They ate while Aragorn asked Eldarion his plans for the day. "I was going to go and show Leland my horse in the stables, and maybe take him to see Uncle Legolas."

"You are far too young to go to see Uncle Legolas on your own," Aragorn told him, and Eldarion's face fell.

"However; I have to visit Faramir and Eowyn today, and we can stop by the stables along the way if you wish." This brought a huge smile to Eldarion's face, and he went back to eating his breakfast. Once the meal was over, Aragorn went outside to sit in the gardens with he boys, and it was not long before Faramir and Eowyn could be seen coming towards him.

"Lord Aragorn," Faramir addressed him.

"You must not be so formal my old friend," Aragorn said. "I trust you have spoken and have come to a decision?"

"Aye, we would be honored to grant your request." Their nice get together was soon destroyed as Leland's parents came stomping towards them.

"How dare you keep my son overnight! He was to be home, regardless!"

The shouts from Landrian brought quite the gathering of onlookers to see what all the ruckus was about. Aragorn stood, his eyebrows reaching his hairline much like his father's did.

"Your son shall not be returning to you ever I am afraid."

"What in Arda's name do you mean? He is my son. I am his parent, not you!" Landrian screamed.

Aragorn approached Landrian, and grabbed him by his collar. Landrian raised his hand but thought better of it when the guards stepped forward ready to hew him in half should he harm the King. "A child is a gift, not a right. Parents are supposed to love, educate, and shelter them from harm, and I can see that you have done none of these."

"He is mine!" Landrian yelled again, his voice now quivering. "Leland enjoys being my son, just ask him."

Aragorn turned to see Leland cowering now, behind Faramir who was so angry he was breathing in hard.

"Your son has been harmed by the one he called his parent, treated like a mere servant. You do not know how to be a parent. I have bestowed that honor upon Faramir and his wife. They have agreed to show your son the love he deserves, and you shall be sent from my sight now." The guards were sent to take Landrian away, and his wife was sent back to their home in shame.

Aragorn then turned to Faramir and nodded. Faramir leaned down in front of Leland. "I promise I will treat you as a parent should treat a son, if you will have me." Faramir's answer came in the way of Leland wrapping his arms around him. Both Eowyn and Faramir took Leland back to Ithilien, promising that they would bring him to play with Eldarion each week.

Aragorn was content that night, and when he went to tuck Eldarion in, his heart melted. "Ada, why did you send Leland to live with Faramir?"

Aragorn knew the question would be asked, and he was prepared. "If a person gives birth to a child, it does not make them a parent. A parent is one who loves and cherishes the gift that they have been given. Leland's father did not treasure the gift he was given, and was not a parent, but simply a man who had a child. Faramir will give Leland what he needs, love, compassion, and understanding. Do you understand now?"

Eldarion launched himself towards his father, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Yes, and I am glad you are my parent, for you are wise, and you love me."

Aragorn returned to hug. "Indeed I do." He tucked Eldarion in, and walked to his own room. That night before he fell asleep Aragorn thanked the Valar for their gift of his son. 


	51. Earth

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 51 (Earth)

Aragorn sat up in the tree by himself. It was not an unusual to find him there these days, as he had taken to going there since his father had told him he was not an elf. It was on this day that Elladan found him.

"Estel, come and play. The other elflings wish to even play with you."

Estel scoffed at his brother, knowing the elflings would only be nice to him because Elladan was there. "They do not care!" he shouted down.

Elladan tried for another few minutes but Estel was not going to be budged. He knew that his brother was hurting but he didn't know what to say to him. As Elladan walked back into the palace he saw the person who would know what to say though, Glorfindel.

After a few minutes of talking with the seneschal, Elladan left to find his father. Glorfindel walked over to the tree and called up to Estel.

Slowly Estel made his way down the tree, and once he was on the ground, Glorfindel put his hand out for Estel to take. Glorfindel did not worry about anything else for now, because he had something to share. Elladan had sent word to Elrond on where Estel would be so that he wouldn't worry.

Glorfindel and Estel walked down a path Estel had never been on, climbing up a hill, higher and higher. "Where are we going Glorfy?"

Glorfindel shrugged off the name given to him by Estel, and motioned for the child to follow. Two hundred more yards and they had reached their destination. Estel gasped aloud. "Glorfy we are up so high, even higher than the trees."

Glorfindel smiled down at the child, for they had climbed all the way to the top of the waterfall, and could now stare down at it. "Your brother tells me you are troubled little one."

Estel's happiness vanished, replaced by a frown. "Ada told me I am not an elf so I can't go to Valinor. He said I have to stay here on earth. Isn't Earth the same thing as Arda Glorfy?"

"Indeed Earth is Arda, but it is so much more. It is the forests, the rivers, and meadows. Earth is Arda, and Arda is earth."

"Then what is Valinor, and why can't I ever go there?"

Glorfindel thought for a moment before answering. "Valinor is a beautiful place, I will not lie. To go there you must be immortal Estel, for it was made for us." Estel still did not look so happy, nor as if he understood. "No one knows their fate until their time on Arda is over. Being a mortal means you shall go to the Halls of Mandos."

"But I want to go to Valinor, to see the beautiful things that the elves see. The elflings tell me I am not deserving to see it."

Glorfindel pulled Estel closer to him, hugging him to his chest. He knew the child hurt. "The elflings are mistaken. I too am an elf, but I have gone to the Halls of Mandos and returned again. It is a beautiful place Estel, much like Earth is."

"I forgot that you had gone Glorfy. Is it really beautiful?"

Glorfindel seemed lost in thought, remembering a time when he was a bit lost himself. He had ventured into Mandos' halls, and seen Aragorn's parents. He knew who awaited Estel, who could not wait for the day that they would be reunited, but now was not the time to tell the boy. "Look around you Estel. The earth is a glorious place. This is where you will grow up, here in the valley of Imladris. Here is where you will fall in love someday, have children if Valar wills it, and this is where you will live out your life."

"But what of Valinor Glorfy?"

Glorfindel grasped Estel's hand a bit tighter. "Valinor awaits the elves, and someday you will know of it son of Elrond, for now let us enjoy the earth and all of her beauty."

Elrond stood by the window, gazing out towards the waterfall, and his son. To one day leave him here on Arda, was a thing that saddened his heart. It was however a smiling child he tucked into bed that night, a child who had forgotten for the moment his troubles, and was glad just to be a little boy. 


	52. Months

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 52 (Months)

Elrond Peredhil sat back in his chair and mused about the small child who was sleeping but a few feet from him. It had been only about a year that the child had resided in Imladris, and yet he already had stolen a place in the elven lord's heart.

It had taken a whole month before the child would even come to him, hurt or not. That had been a trying month indeed, having to sneak up on the boy before he bolted for the door.

Another two months had been spent teaching the boy the simplest of terms in Elvish. Elrond had not wanted the child to be totally ignorant of the basics he would ask for, and not all in Imladris knew the Westron tongue.

Four months it had taken for Estel to settle into a routine, and feel safe even around Erestor who often scowled. Estel now ate with them, and was often found trying to tag along behind the twins when they went about their daily tasks. His elvish was getting better, and he could even speak a few sentences of it.

It had taken five months for Elrond to convince the child that he was indeed his son now. Estel had often called for his father and Elrond would come in the middle of the night to comfort him, only to be told that the one Estel called for was not him. This had been a hard thing to bear.

Now as Elrond sat there the door opened and two identical faces poked in. "Is he well Ada?"

"Aye, his body has begun to fight off the infection. He will be up and about, and into things come morning I am sure. Go, rest, and you can come back in the morning."

The twins left and Elrond let himself fall into a light slumber, tired from tending to the sick child before him for many days. It was as the first rays of sunlight floated in the window that he was roused from his sleep.

"Ada!" Estel yelled in his sleep, tears falling from beneath his closed eyes. Elrond sat up immediately and went to the side of the bed. "ilye sa cre Estel," he whispered. Estel sat up in the bed then, and Elrond half expected to be told that he was not who Estel wished.

Elrond was taken aback as Estel placed his arms around his neck and held on tightly until Elrond picked him up, placing Estel in his lap. This was the moment Elrond envisioned and yet did not allow himself to hope for. It had taken months and months for the child to adjust, but all that disappeared in that instant.

Months Elrond had waited for the simple words, "It was you I was calling for Ada." He wrapped his arms around the child and rocked him till he fell back to sleep. He would protect Estel from harm, and Valar help any who dared to touch him while in his keep. Estel fell back to sleeping peacefully, but Elrond was not ready to let him go just yet, and his own eyes glazed over in sleep, a father content that his son was all right.

ilye sa cre - All is well 


	53. Sight

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 53 (Sight)

Legolas took the small child by the hand, leading him off towards the woods. "I shall teach you somethign today Estel." The child whose hand he held shivered against the cold of the day.

The walked until they came to a huge mass of trees, and there Legolas stopped. Legolas leaned down and pulled the blindfold from Estel's eyes then. "Look out through the trees and tell me what you see."

Estel stared out at the trees for quite a while. He had been complaining to Legolas about how he as a mortal could not see as far as the others, and Legolas had told him he could.

"I see nothing but trees," Estel sighed.

Legolas leaned down beside him. "Sight is a gift from the Valar. Elves choose to see things differently at times than men. There is so much that you are not seeing Estel, and I shall show you."

"How can you teach me to see like Dan and Ro?"

"It is not how they see. Their sight is keener than yours, but with practice you will see many things that your brothers see."

Estel did not believe he could see anything but stupid trees. He was only seven, but already he knew he would never be as good as an elf. "I do not think you are right Legolas. I can never see as good as an elf."

Do you see the birch tree over there?" Legolas pointed to the tree. Estel nodded his head that he did. "What do you see?"

Estel stared at the tree, and shrugged his shoulders. "I see a tree Legolas"

"Look at the lowest branch. There sitting atop it is a small bird buliding a nest. Can you see it Estel?" The small boy looked again and this time he saw the bird and smiled. "I see it!" he exclaimed.

Legolas smiled down at Estel. "Now look to the big oak tree. Do you see how it has been scraped on one side. That is a sign that a rather large animal dwells near here, and has marked its territory."

Over and over Legolas showed Estel the things that the child had not seen before. "Can you see the small fox that is curled up underneath the maple tree, the squirrel gathering nuts in the limbs of the oak. Everytime Estel saw something new he gasped.

"As you can see Estel, the forest is alive with many things, that not many people dare to stop and see. Sight is not what you see, but how hard you look for what is right in front of you. Elves simply look harder for these things, and now I am sure you will as well.."

Estel agreed he would and thank Legolas over and over. As they walked back they were met by the twins. "We have been worried about you Estel. Ada was ready to form a search party for you both."

"I am sorry Elladan. I was showing Estel something, and we had a talk."

"No harm has been done, and Ada will be glad to see you both return."

They walked back towards Imladris talking and not really paying attention. Estel saw the small hole that was used to catch wild boars, but it seemed Elladan had not. "Dan, watch out!" Estel shouted, but as often older brothers did Elladan ignored Estel's warning, and fell into the hole.

Sitting below in the hole Elladan was furious. "How did I miss seeing this?"

"You may have elven sight Dan, but you were not looking as you should have been. Do not worry I will go and get Ada, and bring help back for you."

Elladan sat with Legolas while Estel ran back to get his father. "It seems you have been bested by a child of only seven summers," Legolas snickered.

Elladan fumed. "Just what were you out here teaching him Legolas?"

"Nothing but to see how an elf sees. His sight is keen once he looks at what surrounds him. Yours however could use some work."

Elladan and Legolas talked a bit more till the sound of Elrond and a few other elves were heard in the distance. "Now if only my hearing would leave me for the lecture Ada is sure to give." 


	54. Ends

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 54 (Ends)

Legolas was more than a little annoyed. Again he had been allowed to go on a hunt, but being so young, and the King's son, he had been shifted to the end of the riders. The group come up on a herd of deer, but being at the end, Legolas had missed out on slaying any.

Legolas dismounted his horse, flinging the reins to the stable hand and stomped through the doorway of the palace and down the hall. He was furious, and did not stop until he reached his father's study. With the tip of his boot he kicked open the door. He didn't wait for his father to speak. "Why do you still treat me as if I were an elfling?"

Thranduil stood from his chair, "What is the matter? Did I not let you go on the hunt?"

"Adar, letting me go only to be shuffled to the back at the first sign of trouble is not letting me be a warrior as I am supposed to be!" Legolas yelled.

Thranduil came from behind his desk. "You are but four hundred summers! How am I supposed to willingly let you go into harm's way?"

"How can I be in harm's way? There are always ten guards ahead of me."

Thranduil placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders. "I have them put you at the end of the group so that you will be safe. They would lay down their lives for you."

Legolas refused to go out with the hunt the following week, saying it was of no use since he would not be allowed to help with the kill anyway. Instead Legolas spent his hours on the archery field, honing his skills with his bow. He was found often that week sitting in the garden, staring off into space. It was there that Thranduil found him. "What draws you here?"

"This is where I used to play hide and seek when I was an elfling with you."

Thranduil let the idea roll around in his mind for a few minutes before he spoke. "Are you so old that you cannot play now? I have lived for over four thousand years and yet I still found time to." Legolas grinned then. True, he was no longer an elfling, but as elves went he was far from old. He and his father spent the next hour playing in the garden.

Legolas awoke the next morning ready to go on the hunt, hugging his father goodbye before he and the other guards took off. It was only an hour into the hunt when Legolas found himself once again at the end of the riders, and his annoyance grew. Mumbling he thought about turning back. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he did not notice the other riders heading away from him.

It had only taken a few seconds for the first screams to reach his ears. Legolas pulled his bow from behind him, ready to kill whatever was attacking him, but he was pushed forcefully to he end of the group, shielded from whatever was lurking ahead. Over and over he heard screams from the guards, and little by little the group of guards ahead of him grew thinner.

Legolas fired off a few arrows over his head, hoping he hit a target. Ten minutes had gone by and now only one guard remained between him and the two orcs coming towards them. The guard fired off an arrow and one orc fell dead, but the orc had gotten his own arrow off, and the guard had been struck in the chest.

Legolas watched as the orc pushed his way past the guard, and grabbed Legolas by the hair, ready to pull him from the horse. The guard, thought dead, pulled a dagger from his boot, stabbing the orc in the neck and falling dead along with the foul creature.

Legolas was surrounded by dead orcs and guards. The blood of both enemy and friend pooled together on the leaves. Legolas turned his horse in time towards the palace and galloped back, tears streaming down his face. Thranduil met his son at the gate, wondering where the guards were. One look at the tears, told him enough.

Legolas could not sleep. He could not face the nightmares that would come each time, but he now knew why his father had sent him to the end of the line of riders. It was for protection, because he loved him. The guards were trained to protect him, and yet it did not make their deaths any less painful. Legolas curled up in his bed, his father sitting nearby to waken him should he dream. He never again questioned his father about placing him at the end. It had saved his life today. 


	55. Tree

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 5 (Tree)

The white tree of Minas Tirith. Aragorn had heard stories of this tree, stories of how it had not bloomed in thousands of years. He often wondered about its beauty, about the silky petals of each flower as described by his Ada.

Aragorn's favorite tree as a child had been the giant oak just behind the stables. Day after day he had tried to climb the tree and failed. It had not been till his tenth summer that he had managed, and he sat there victorious and full of pride.

Aragorn loved that tree for many more years until a day came when he saw the mallorn trees of Lorien. He was astounded by their golden hue, their delicate petals, and underneath one is where he professed his love for one just as beautiful, Arwen.

Years passed, painful years, full of self doubt and loathing for his own race. Aragorn spent these years alone, seeking the answers to his problems. He came across the famed white tree while in Minas Tirith, but the decaying branches, and flowerless limbs only reminded him that he too was without beauty. He rode from Minas Tirith and did not return to the white tree.

Years went by and again Aragorn traveled. This time he was on a quest. Not alone in his travels he had no time to dwell on personal thoughts, the quest all consuming. The battles were fierce, the deaths heartbreaking, but in the end they had been victorious.

Aragorn hated to publicly speak, and yet he addressed the people as their newly crowned king. His mind whirled back to a simpler time, one where he had been a boy atop an oak tree, and then he saw her, Arwen, the love of his heart standing by her father.

Tears were shed, but they were tears of happiness, of fulfillment. He embraced her, a nod of Elrond's head showing his approval. Again he felt ten years old, and again the delicate white tree of Minas Tirith bloomed again for the King had returned. 


	56. Winter

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 56 (Winter)

The soft snows of winter blanketed the ground, and Estel cheered with delight. Racing past his brothers he burst into the courtyard and danced around beneath the white flakes.

Estel spent hours in the snow until, under protest he was ushered inside. After a nice warm bath Lord Elrond tucked him beneath the covers and blew out the candle. Estel waited a few moments and then sprang from the bed. He placed his slippers on and walked out to the balcony.

The ground was covered with snow, the trees producing icicles from their branches. Estel sat there staring out at the expanse of Imladris and did not hear the door to his room open. "Estel, why are you out of bed, and why are you on the balcony? You will catch your death."

Elrond expected Estel to put, to come up with some elaborate excuse as to why he had done this, but none came. Wondering if all was well he walked out to stand beside his son. Estel continued to stare out over the gardens, even stretching his neck to see all the way to the gates. "What is it you seek Estel?" Elrond questioned.

"I seek nothing Ada. I am looking at the grounds, and enjoying how winter has brought back happiness to Imladris."

Elrond hated to admit it but he was clueless. Yes, he enjoyed every season, but winter was not his favorite. "Estel, winter brings about colds that have you in bed for a week. It freezes the lake so that you cannot go swimming. What happiness do you see that I do not?"

Estel smiled and took his father's hand in his, leading him over to the side of the balcony. "Look below Ada. There next to the treeline. That is where the ground was stained red from the wounded rangers. For days the blood made people avoid the spot, and yet today the elflings climbed the tree next to it to eat icicles.

Over by the gardens is where Eveline's dog is buried, and she went there and cried everyday, but now it is covered with the snowman we built. Even the old worn down shack that the twins mean to tear down looks beautiful covered in the snows of winter. I love winter Ada for it makes everything that is ugly pretty again."

Elrond stood, mouth open at the observation Estel had made. "You have taught me a lesson today my son, one I shall remember always."

Estel let his father lead him back to bed, and tuck him back in. He told his father he would meet him in the gardens after breakfast so that he could teach him to make a snowman, and then fell asleep. Elrond too departed but not to bed. Elrond spent the rest of the night staring out at the beauty of winter. 


	57. Life

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 57 (Life)

Death, the smell of it was in the air as Aragorn walked through the remains of Helm's Deep. The men here had fought bravely, giving their lives so that Saruman would not claim them into darkness. Gimli had offered Aragorn ale to drown his sorrows in, but Aragorn had refused it, wanting for now to remember what hate brought to the world. He stood atop the bridge overlooking the mighty structure. In the field the bodies of the dead were being burned, and yet with even the slightest movement Aragorn would step back onto some fallen comrade.

The deaths were too many and Aragorn knelt down, his head in his hands as grief overtook him. He did not care that he sat beside bodies piled high to be taken away, he cared for nothing at the time.

Legolas rushed forward, stepping over the bodies until he reached Aragorn. "You are needed in the healing wards," he told his friend.

Aragorn raised his head, the tears still on his face. "It is not a healing ward Legolas. Each time I go there I see nothing but death."

Legolas knelt down next to him. "Will you come with me Estel? Will you trust me?"

Aragorn could not deny his friend's pleas and followed him. When he stepped inside he saw a woman of Rohan, cuts and gashes about her face, and arrow sticking out of her chest. "I cannot bear to see this Legolas."

"She is in need of your help. Will you deny her that?"

Aragorn once again went to work. Legolas stood in the corner, awaiting what was to happen, and soon the woman drew her last breath. The room was saddened, but none had time to mourn her for the room was filled with the cries of her son.

Aragorn swaddled the new babe in linens, and gave him to one of the women in the room. He did not flinch when a hand was laid on his shoulder, nor when Legolas sat down beside him. "I thank you Estel for coming to help."

"Nay Legolas, I thank you."

Legolas stared at his friend wondering why he was thanking him, and soon Aragorn told him. "I thank you for showing me that even amongst all this death there is still life. Come we have to find the child a proper home." Aragorn was still sad over the losses they has suffered, but he knew the people of Rohan would flourish and thrive despite them. 


	58. Stone

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 58 (Stone)

Legolas sighed out loud as he sat in the courtyard of Minas Tirith. He was a wood elf and did not enjoy being surrounded by nothing but stone walls and stone walkways. They made him feel lonely for the grace and beauty of the forest. Legolas was often seen sitting next to the white tree, despite the arguments of the Citadel guards. It made him feel a bit better to be near it. He turned just in time to see Aragorn approaching. "Why is it when I wish to find you all I have to do is come to this tree?" he asked.

"I feel at peace here, unlike when I walk the stone pathways."

"Does it truly sadden you to be here Legolas?" Aragorn asked, taking a seat beside his friend.

Legolas hung his head but answered. "Stone has no life essence, no beauty to me as a tree or flower does. It does not speak to me, telling me of its beginning."

Aragorn stood, "Will you walk with me Legolas?"

Legolas knew his words has hurt Aragorn. He stood to follow his friend, his heart clenching as he moved away from the comfort of the tree.

They walked down the pathway until Aragorn stopped in front of a door. "Why do we stop in front of the tailor's door?" Legolas inquired.

Aragorn did not answer, but merely pointed to beneath Legolas' feet. Legolas looked down to see four small hand prints in the stone. "These are the hand prints of his sons. Though they are far away in battle, men now, the tailor steps from his door each morning and is reminded of the two boys who used to run and play."

Before Legolas could let the information sink in Aragorn was leading him further down the stone pathway. Aragorn stopped at the gate to the sixth level, and Legolas' face wrinkled in question. "Do you see the intricate detail of the flowers carved into the stone?"

Legolas peered closer and nodded his head. "It is beautiful."

"Aye, it truly is. Thelowyn lived here and she was an artist. She died during childbirth, but he daughter comes here every year to add yet another flower to this door in remembrance of her mother." Legolas looked truly embarrassed now, but Aragorn pulled him away from the door. "I have something to show you. Something that will sit out upon the Pellenor field. Legolas was led down to the third level, and through an alley behind the bakery. Before him stood mighty door and Legolas pulled on Aragorn's arm.

"What is behind the door Aragorn, for I see no flowers or hand prints upon it?"

Aragorn said nothing, dragging Legolas inside and shutting the door behind him. The room was vast and also bare except for something quite large in the middle. It was covered, and Legolas and Aragorn walked over to it. "Underneath this is my gift to Minas Tirith and all who dwell within and out." Aragorn pulled the sheet, and Legolas gasped. Now standing in front of him was a statue, a rather large statue. "As you can see I have asked for each race of Arda to be included."

Legolas walked up to the statue, mouth open. It was a statue of five people, wizard, elf, man, hobbit and dwarf, all holding hands. The caption on the bottom read: Friendship, it sees no race, only love.

Legolas' eyes filled with tears. "Thank you Estel," he choked out, as he swiped away the tears.

"For what?"

"For showing me that the forest and trees are not the only holders of beauty."

"Aye, beauty is in everything around us if we only look."

Legolas still preferred the forests of Mirkwood above all else, but now he could see the passion and love that lay in the stone of Minas Tirith. 


	59. Blue

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 59 (Blue)

Blue was the color Estel thought of when he saw the waters of the river. It was also the color of his friend's eyes. Never had Estel not liked the color blue. The elves of Imladris often were dressed in blue and silver, even his bedding had been blue.

It was as Estel played in his father's study that blue became a symbol of violence. His father had gone to bathe and Estel had grown bored. Carefully he tiptoed into his father's room to wait for him. He loved it here as he often looked through the book of his father's drawings. Estel reached for the book on the bedside table, but heard the slink as something hit the floor.

Estel had been told time and again not to touch his father's things, but his four year old mind did not heed the warning today.

On his hands and knees Estel searched the floor for what had fallen. It was not beside the bed, but when Estel pulled up the covers to search underneath he saw something. Crawling on his stomach he grasped the thing in his hand and quickly crawled out. When Estel opened his hand he saw a ring, a blue stone in the middle of it. It was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen, and Estel placed it on his finger.

The room began to grow dark as the wind picked up outside. Thunder and lightening crashed and rumbled, and soon the balcony door flew open as a tree came hurtling through the window. Elrond flung open the door dressed only in a robe, and saw the cause of the chaos. There, with Vilya on his finger was Estel, but before he could reach him another tree branch flew in, striking Estel and knocking him unconscious.

In the healing ward Elrond sat by Estel's bed. He blamed himself for what happened. Gandalf came to sit beside Elrond, placing a comforting hand on his. "It is not your fault Elrond."

"How can you say this? Better yet how did he see it?"

Gandalf smiled at his old friend. "We, in our old age forget the magic of youth. Only those whoa re truly not looking for a ring of power could have found it. We hid the rings from those who would do harm, but not from the innocent eyes of a child."

They did not speak of Vilya to Estel when he woke and did not recall ever seeing it. The next day however Estel took his blue blanket from his bed and asked for it to be dyed green to match Elladan's. Estel did not remember what happened, but something in the back of his mind told him blue was not the tranquil color it had been before. 


	60. Drink

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 60 (Drink)

Aragorn laughed as his brothers boasted, They claimed to Legolas that they could drink more wine than he. Aragorn knew it was a fool's bet for he had seen Legolas drink a full barrel of the wine and only stumble slightly.

He continued to watch as Elladan drank more and more. His brother was becoming tipsy and after two more mugs of wine barely coherent. Aragorn knew this would be the perfect time for revenge, and proceeded to fill Elladan's mug with raw eggs and mashed up beets. Elladan still continued to drink whatever Aragorn gave him until at last he passed out in the chair.

The next morning Legolas snickered as Elladan turned green when food was put before him. "What is so funny Legolas?"

"I was just thinking that you should still be full from last night."

Elladan stared at Legolas, but it was Aragorn who burst out laughing. "What did you do Estel?"

"I merely gave you a few things to drink last night is all," Aragorn said, trying to contain his laughter.

"Such as ...?" Elladan asked, though he dreaded the answer.

"Let me think," Aragorn said, as if giving the matter deep thought. "There were the raw eggs, and the apple juice. Then I think we gave you mashed up beets mixed with worms."

Elladan's face grew white. "Is that all?" he said, hoping that is was.

Legolas laughed then. "Well, we did go out and milk the goat, and Estel put in a few flies, two tomatoes, and a slab of fat off the hog we cleaned yesterday, but I think that was it."

Elladan's face turned from white to green, and he ran outside, heaving next to the bushes. "Do you think he has learned anything?" Elrond asked, having snuck up on them.

"Aye, I think he has learned not to drink wine while Estel is about."

The four of them sat there watching Elladan heave. He seemed to be done when the sight of the goat brought about another wave. "Revenge is sweet, but watching your brother drink what he thought was the goat's milk was priceless," Legolas chuckled.

"Indeed it was," Aragorn remarked, for tomorrow would be a new day, where Elladan would be seeking payback. 


	61. Where?

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 61 (Where?)

Glorfindel opened the door and shoved Estel into the hall. "Go and ask someone else!" he yelled, before closing the door and locking it.

Estel folded his arms and huffed. "All I did was ask a question!" he yelled back. Estel walked down the hall and knocked on Erestor's door. Seconds later the door opened and the advisor stared down at the six year old. "I have a question and Glorfy did not know the answer. I thought you being so smart you would."

Erestor opened the door further allowing Estel in, a smile on his face thinking he could show up the mighty Glorfindel for once. After Estel was seated on the bed Erestor picked up the tea he had been drinking. "Ask your question Estel," he said, taking a sip.

"Where do babies come from?" Estel asked, as Erestor spit the tea from his mouth. "If you don't know the answer just say so."

Erestor tried to regain his composure. "That is not the case," Erestor declared.

"Good the where do babies come from? Where do you find them?" Erestor began stuttering, nothing intelligent coming out. "Erestor, where is this tunnel babies must go through to get out?"

Erestor stood up then, picking Estel up and toting him to the door. "Ask your father," he said before locking the door.

Estel was now furious. No one would tell him so he went to the gardens to sulk. This is where Elrond found him, and the question was repeated. Elrond did not turn him away as the others did, but took him out to the barn. Together they watched as one of the mares gave birth. Estel was amazed at the sight, but he turned to Elrond and asked, "Ada, how did the horse get in there?" Elrond fled the barn and his son. Some things were beyond his capabilities to explain. 


	62. Friends

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 62 (Friends)

Legolas Greenleaf sat in his bed in Minas Tirith. His mind was jumbled with a thousand thoughts. Tomorrow he was going to Ithilien to rule over the elves which lived there. Knowing he would get no more sleep he stood from his bed and went to seek out those who could comfort him.

The first place he went was the study where he knew Aragorn would be. For as long as he could remember he had gone to Aragorn when he needed to talk. True, as always he found him and he and Aragorn walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Inside as they expected sat the four hobbits and Gimli, various meats and cheeses spread out, making sandwiches.

All five of them talked and laughed till even the hobbits were full. Everyone bid their good nights, but Legolas lingered by Aragorn's room. As he stood there his face broke into a smile. "What brings about such a merry look at this hour?" questioned Aragorn.

"Years ago I met a child, a human child, and he and I became friends with other men and even hobbits. Who would have thought that I, son of Thranduil would befriend a dwarf."

Aragorn laughed, and then his face grew serious. "Friends are not specified by race or anything else but loyalty, care and love. These people have witnessed our tears and held our hand. They have laughed at our pranks, and lent a hand to rebuild our homes. These people are our friends Legolas, lifelong friends."

Legolas knew tomorrow he would go to Ithilien, but he would not be alone, he would be with friends. 


	63. Sword

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 63 (Sword)

Aragorn and Legolas hurried their horses for they wished to be back in Imladris by noon. Aragorn had grown irritated within the last hour, and the more he thought about the earlier comment, the more sullen he became.

In Imladris they would be having a celebration. Elves from Lorien would be attending, along with a few from Mirkwood. Aragorn knew each year they had a competition in archery. It was a chance for the elves to show off their skills, and it was entertaining too. When Aragorn had been a child he had loved to watch the elves, but as he got older he was told to try his luck. Aragorn tried every year, and each time he was eliminated by the second round, until last year when he decided not to enter. It had been just another way to show he was not as good as the elves to him.

Aragorn and Legolas made it to Imladris in record time. Greetings were given and then both were sent up to bathe and rest before dinner. Aragorn removed his boots that were caked with mud and his tunic that was ripped along the arm, and sank down in the warm water of the bath. When his bath was over and he returned to his room he found fresh clothing already laid out for him. What he did not see was his father standing by the door.

"You look well my son. I trust your visit to Mirkwood was a pleasant one?"

"Aye, all went well, but I have missed you Ada."

Elrond smiled, "Get dressed. I believe the cook has made your favorite meal." Aragorn dressed quickly and joined the others at the table. He filled his plate with the pot roast, potatoes, and carrots and began eating. He ignored the conversation the twins were having until he heard his name.

"Estel shot both the bulls eye and Glorfindel. It was hilarious." Estel's face turned red, but no one at the table could tell as he didn't look up from his plate.

"Perhaps your brother will enter this year and do better," Elrond stated, seeing the conversation was bothering Estel.

"Ada honestly, Estel is good with a bow, but the elves of Lorien and Mirkwood are much better. He would not make it past the first round."

Elrond continued to watch his son until Estel stood from his seat. "Tell the cook that dinner was wonderful, but I am tired and going to bed."

"You haven't had dessert yet Estel and she made chocolate cake just for you," Elrohir told his brother.

"If you will thank her again for me but it will have to wait till morning." Estel bid his family and Legolas good night, then went up to bed.

"It is only just past dusk and Estel is already gone to bed. Was he ill at anytime Legolas?" Elladan inquired.

"Nay, he seemed eager to see you all.

Elrond folded his napkin and laid it on the table. "I believe something else bothers your brother." Motioning for the others to be silent Elrond told them his thoughts, and how he thought they would remedy Estel's mood.

Having gone to bed so early the night before Estel awoke shortly after dawn. He dressed then sat on his balcony and watched the cooks set the tables with food. Next he watched the guards bring out the bales of hay and targets for the archery competition. Disheartened Estel went back into his room.

Two hours later the celebration was well underway. Everywhere elves mingled, eating the lavishly laid out foods, sipping on wine and homemade cider. Estel stayed to himself most of the morning, sitting on a bench in the gardens. He did not join his family for the archery competition, instead standing with the cooks who had come out to watch.

The twins did well, but even they only managed to come in third behind Haldir and Legolas. Cheers went up all around, and congratulations were given. Estel smiled at his brothers, hoping they understood how proud he was of them. It was during lunch that Estel saw his father stand, and clear his throat to get everyone's attention.

"My friends and family, this year I would like to start a new tradition. For years we have seen the elves of both Lorien and Mirkwood marvel us with their archery. This year I would like to see them match up and show us their skills with a sword. Please, choose someone from your family to represent you and we shall begin after lunch."

Everyone was now scurrying about, choosing the best to compete; and this is when Elrond walked over to Estel. "Your brothers and I would like your to represent or family." Elrond informed him.

"Ada, would it not be better for Elladan to do it?"

Elrond's smile wavered a bit. "You will do fine Estel. You have trained for years with our family, and your skill with a blade can match the others."

"I will try not to dishonor out family," Estel said, his appetite now gone. He left the festivities and went to gather his sword. Once inside his room Estel stood, facing his door, unable to make himself leave. The sword in his hand had been a gift from his father two years ago. Estel knowing he could not avoid his family any longer opened the door and went back downstairs.

His anxiety only grew as he watched the first two elves battle. Both were from Mirkwood, but soon one was without a blade, and it was now Estel's turn.

His hands were sweaty, his stomach in knots as he approached his opponent and bowed. The elf from Mirkwood raised his sword and Estel gulped, but his hands came up and blocked the move. Over and over Estel countered the elf's movements till at last he knocked the elf's sword from his hand. Estel stood amazed. He had won.

The competition grew fierce and Estel grew weary. His body was not used to it. It was the final match, Estel versus Rumiel. They knew that Rumiel was a great swordsman, and told Estel to do his best. Estel countered the first three strikes but his arm was so tired, and his legs felt weak. Rumiel, he knew would win this battle if he did not stand firm, but his legs gave out and Estel fell to the ground.

Gasps were heard and Rumiel leaned over to check on Estel. The strike was instantaneous, and Rumiel's sword was knocked from his hand. "You little sneak!" Rumiel yelled, helping Estel to stand.

Elrond was now at his son's side, and once he saw that Estel was all right he raised his hand in victory. "I won by deceit Ada!" Estel protested.

"Nay, your opponent stopped in his attack and you took advantage."

Estel could not be wavered though and raised Rumiel's arm as well. Applause went up all around, and Estel knew that even though he was not that great with a bow, he could hold his own with a sword. 


	64. Outsides

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 64 (Outsides)

Estel was bored and went to see what Elladan was ding. He didn't knock on the door, but instead opened it. Elladan stood inside the room, a she elf and he kissing. "Estel get out! Go outside, and shut the door!" he yelled, slamming the door in Estel's face. Estel glared at the door, but being seven he was not to be ignored.

Leaving he upstairs Estel walked into the kitchens to see what they would be having for dinner. The aroma of fresh plum pudding filled the air as he opened the door. He happily went over to the pudding and placed his finger in. It tasted wonderful. Grabbing a spoon, and a slice of ham off the platter he sat down to eat. He had only taken three bites when the cook walked in. "Estel, how dare you! Get out of the kitchen this instant! Go outside and play!"

Estel leapt from the stood but not before spitting out the remaining pudding back into the bowl. Estel was now full but he was still bored so he went in search of his father. "Erestor, do you know where Ada is?" he asked he advisor when he passed him in the hall.

"He is in the study with Mithrandir."

Estel took off running towards his father's study, missing Erestor's words to stay away. When he got to the door Estel was hesitant, and only opened it a crack. "He must not find him Mithrandir, not now. I cannot allow him to accompany you to the Shire," his father said.

Estel opened the door more when he heard the name Sauron and Elrond turned around quickly. "Estel, adults only right now, outside!"

Estel shut the door, tears building in his eyes. No one wanted him around it seemed. Swiping the tears away he went to his room. Once inside he grabbed his blanket and pillow and headed outside. He walked past the gardens and went straight to the stables. "Hello Starlight," he called to the white mare.

The horse stuck her head over the stall, and Estel scratched her behind her ears. "I have come to stay with you." Estel informed the horse, opening her stall, and tossing down his blanket and pillow. For the next three hours Estel told the horse stories of his day, until at last sleep overtook him and he laid down.

Elrond waited for twenty minutes for Estel to show up for dinner before turning to Elladan. "Could you go and get your brother from his room, dinner is getting cold."

"I checked his room before dinner and he wasn't there," Elrohir told his father.

"Perhaps he is with Erestor then."

Seconds later Erestor entered the room, and informed Elrond he had not seen Estel since earlier in the day. Elrond stood from his seat. "I shall check the house. Go ahead an eat, I won't be long. He is probably playing somewhere." Elrond checked each room in the palace, growing a bit more worried as each one revealed no Estel. After checking the loo he rushed back to the others eating. "Estel is not in the palace."

Forks clanged on plates, and chairs were scooted back as they all stood up. "We will find him Ada."

"Erestor search the gardens while we take the armory and stables." Elrond and the twins checked the armory, even looking behind the large pots.

"My Lord, Estel is not in the gardens," Erestor said, meeting them as they headed to the stables. Elrond began to panic even more now and rushed to the stables, flinging open the doors. He checked the stalls on the right and found nothing, but as he checked Starlight's stall he saw Estel curled up in the corner.

"He is here," Elrond told the others, opening the stall door. "Estel," he called the boy, shaking him gently.

Estel awoke, wiping the sleep from his eyes to see everyone staring at him. His face turned to a glare then, and before anyone could say anything he grabbed his blanket up and marched out. "Estel, where are you going?" Elrond asked him.

"I'm leaving, getting out as you all told me. I'm going to sleep in the tree house."

It dawned on everyone why Estel had ventured to the stables. "Estel wait, we want you to come back inside with us," Elrohir called to him.

Estel stopped walking and turned around to face them. "No you don't. I can take a hint Ro. You all told me to get out, to go outside and away from you."

Elrond was at Estel's side very fast, kneeling down beside him. "Estel sometimes grown ups say the wrong thing. We only needed a bit of privacy. We did not mean for you to leave."

Estel stood there staring at the others. Each one nodded their head that they too wished him back. "Are you sure?" he questioned.

"So sure in fact that I know the cook made you a plum pudding to eat." Estel took his father's hand and went back inside the palace. He knew now he was wanted, and he wouldn't mention to them he already knew about the pudding. 


	65. Dinner

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 65 (Dinner)

Estel was excited. Today he was to help the cooks make dinner. Often he had wandered in and tried to help but been shooed away. Today he had permission from his Ada. Estel let the cook tie the apron on him so that his tunic would not be messed up, and then she handed him the bowl of potatoes. "Mash these until there are no lumps."

Estel took the fork and began mashing them until he felt his arm would fall off. The cook took the bowl from him and told Estel that he could stir the broccoli. Estel hopped over to the hearth, knocking over one of the spices hanging overhead. Not wanting to be sent from the kitchen he quickly grabbed them and threw them in the broccoli. He stirred the broccoli until the cook told him it had been long enough. Just as the cook took the pot off the heat a she elf came rushing into the kitchen. "Come quickly, your son has managed to fall into a mud puddle and is now standing on Lord Elrond's rugs dripping." The cook informed Estel of what to do then left the nine year old alone, as she followed the she elf.

The meat needed to be turned, but as Estel went to do so the heat burned him a bit, and the chicken fell on the floor. Quickly Estel picked it up and washed it off. The salad was made, so all Estel had to do was finish the sauce that went over the chicken. He knew the cooks used spices, and that the cook always said more was better than less. Estel poured half of a spice into the bowl, then mixed it with the gravy the cook made. The wrapper on it said "Cayenne Pepper" and Estel knew Elladan loved pepper. The cook rushed back in expecting the kitchen to be in ruins, and when it was not she smiled and sent him to gather everyone for dinner.

Estel was beaming as dinner was brought out. "The cook tells me you are a very good helper," Elrond commented.

"She even told me that she was surprised I didn't burn down the kitchen," Estel told them. Everyone filled their plates, and Elladan complimented Estel on the mashed potatoes. Elrond told Estel it was the best salad he had ever had, which in turn had Estel grinning from ear to ear.

The cook came through then door carrying the chicken, smothered in gravy and onions. Everyone at the table remarked on how delicious it looked, and each cut a slice, pouring gravy on top of it. Estel was so preoccupied watching everyone else, he forgot to get himself a slice. One by one they each took a huge bite, and one by one the forks fell to the table.

Elladan reached for his glass, gulping the water down. Elrohir did the same, but when his glass was empty he grabbed the vase of flowers on the table. Everyone was scrambling for something to drink, but nothing was left. Chairs were flung aside as the twins raced for the door, and the water barrel outside.

Elrond too raced out, shoving Elladan out of the way and dunking his whole face in. Thirty minutes later all three came back inside, heads dripping wet, faces flushed. "Estel, that was a lovely dinner, but you are relieved from every helping make dinner again."

Estel was pleased when dessert was changed an instead ice cream was served. He did not notice Elladan or the others soothing their tongues and mouths with the coldness, he was just glad they had enjoyed his dinner. 


	66. Lose

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 66 (Lose)

Legolas returned after many months out on patrol. The palace was the same, but the stables it seemed had burned down while he was away. The elves were hard at work erecting a new stable, and Legolas hoped none of the horses had perished in the fire.

Leaving his horse with the stable hand, Legolas went in search of his father. He found him in his study as always. "Adar, I have returned."

Thranduil stood from his chair and went to embrace his son. "It is good to see you home my son."

"Father, I saw the stables had burned. Were any of the horses harmed?"

Thranduil's smile faded. "None of the horses were harmed, but I fear Larien has been blinded."

"What! but how Ada?"

Thranduil sat down, motioning for Legolas to sit with him. "The stable caught on fire and Larien ran in to save the horses. The flames were too much for him, and he was blinded."

"How can the Valar be so cruel? An elf who cannot see, is one who shall have to rely on others his whole life."

Thranduil smiled then, pulling Legolas to his feet. "Will you go to him now? He has been waiting for you to return home."

Legolas left his father's study, and began walking to Larien's cottage. He and Larien often rode together, spent hours fishing, and now Legolas feared what his friend had become. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door, and soon the door opened. "Legolas it is good you are home," Larien said. "Please come in."

Legolas for a second stood frozen, then remembering his manners stepped inside. "How did you know it was me?"

Larien shut the door and turned. "You smell of fresh mint and lavender." Legolas was amazed that his friend knew that, and watched in fascination as Larien made them a cup of tea. As they sat sipping the tea Legolas felt he should say something.

"I am sorry you lost your sight. It must be difficult to do everyday tasks now."

"Nonsense," Larien boasted. "I can still dress and feed myself, and I can even ride."

"How do you do these things?" Legolas asked, wondering how it were possible.

"My feet have not moved, nor has my bed; therefore I can put my boots on and get to sleep each night."

Legolas still felt foolish having asked, but he was still curious. "And what of your bow? Can you still use it?"

Larien's face seemed to twist a bit. "I have had to give up my bow and train with a sword."

Legolas was astounded now. "How can you use a sword with no sight? How do know when an enemy approaches?

Larien's smile returned. "I do not need my sight to hear an enemy nearing. Even the most nimble elf cannot sneak up on me now for my hearing has improved tenfold since the fire. Come I shall show you."

For the next hour Legolas tried to sneak up on Larien, only to find himself facing the tip of is blade. After that Legolas thanked his friend for the tea, and promised to return the next day. Legolas walked back to the palace a bit wiser. Sight was a glorious gift, and to lose it was a tragedy, but one could still live without it, and best Legolas while doing so. 


	67. Beginnings

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 67 (Beginnings)

Aragorn rode in front of Elladan all the way to Imladris. His parents were now gone, and the elf and his brother said he was going to live with them. It was a long journey for the two year old, but finally he stood before Lord Elrond. "Welcome to Imladris Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Hence forth you shall be known as Estel as this is the beginning of your time here."

Estel thrived in Imladris, growing and playing. He loved his new family, and in time forgot the horrors of his parents being slain. One day he was playing with the elflings, trying to climb the tree as they did. Estel fell breaking his arm. This was the beginning of the five year old's understanding that he was different and didn't quite fit in.

Many years passed and Estel became a man. He fell in love with the elf maiden Arwen while in Lorien, and was told by Lord Elrond she was immortal; and therefore leaving. Estel was told of his heritage and then given a choice, take the throne of Gondor, or exile. Estel left Imladris that day, and started the beginning of his life as a ranger. Gone was the name Estel, as was his youth.

For sixty-five years Aragorn helped fight the foes of Sauron, each time under an alias name. To him he had no proper family, no birthright, so Strider and other names became his.

After a time he returned to Imladris, hobbits Merry, Sam, and Pippin with him. The ring had to be destroyed. Strider and eight others set out from Rivendell on a quest. It was the beginning of new friendships being formed, ones that would last a lifetime.

Battles were fought in both Helm's Deep and Gondor. Boromir died, and Frodo was scarred. In the end they were victorious, an Aragorn claimed the throne of Gondor as its King. His father returned, bringing with him Arwen and his blessing. Once again the name Estel was spoken.

The Third age came to an end, but now would be the beginning of his life as husband, son, and King 


	68. Sunset

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 68 (Sunset)

As the Fellowship left Imladris they traveled towards Mordor Along the way they learned about each other, the different customs and habits each shared. Aragorn noticed that at sunset each night Legolas would disappear. Sullen when he left, but a bit more cheerful when he returned.

At first Aragorn did not question it, but after a while he became curious as to what lightened his friend's mood.

They traveled many miles, fought many foes, and lost Boromir to the Uruk Hai. Everyone seemed to mourn his death, and yet each of them were now on different paths. They were in pursuit of Merry and Pippin, running for three days and nights. They did not stop to sleep, but each night Legolas would stop long enough to watch the sunset. Again Aragorn did not question it for there was no time.

It was not until they stood atop the seventh level of Minas Tirith, awaiting battle, and surely many deaths that Aragorn spied Legolas watching the sunset. His curiosity could not be contained any longer. "Each night in our travels I find you sullen, withdrawn. Each night you would go off alone and watch the sunset and come back a bit more cheerful. Why is this Legolas?"

Legolas motioned for Aragorn to sit beside him. "Do you see the orange hues of the sun as it sinks below the horizon?"

"Aye, I see them, " Aragorn said.

"Do you see how it turns even the darkest clouds to beautiful hues of pink and orange?" Again Aragorn said he did.

"This is the same sunset I saw from my home in Mirkwood, and it reminds me of home. I am here, miles away. I know my father is seeing the same sunset that I am. Somehow it makes me feel closer to him."

Aragorn finally understood. He too thought of his family, and realized even miles away. war raging behind them, that his father would be staring at the same sunset. For the first time in a long time Aragorn felt content. 


	69. Air

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 69 (Air)

Aragorn wrinkled his nose against the smell in Moria, but kept his thoughts to himself. Gimli was suffering right now, his kin slain, their bodies strewn about. Legolas too was suffering, and he could not mask his fears as well. "The air is so thick in here. It feels as if it will choke the very breath from me."

"Simply stay close to me, and should you need support know that I stand at your side," Aragorn told him.

The fellowship wandered for days through the darkness, stepping quietly as not to disturb anything. It was after a fortnight had been spent in the mines that Legolas' light began to fade. Aragorn noticed it as did the ever inquisitive Pippin. "Does this place burden your heart Legolas?" Aragorn asked, forgoing lighting his pipe.

"The air reeks of death and pain. With every breath of air I take I sense the sadness even more."

Aragorn knew Legolas would fade if he did not see sunlight soon. Elves did not go into caves willingly, and the fact that Legolas had was a testament of his friendship. "I know that you would have braved the watcher of the lake to keep from coming in."

"Aye Aragorn."

They sat in silence, Aragorn not sure how to comfort his friend. They still had many more days to travel through the mines to reach the other side. Gimli seemed lost too in his own grief to help anyone, and Aragorn thought he may be just the person to help Legolas. They had stopped walking for the night, and each had pulled their cloaks out to keep warm.

"Master Gimli, this place is so dark and desolate now. Tell me what can you see if you only close your eyes," Aragorn asked.

Gimli scowled at Aragorn. "Do you mean to poke fun at the dead ranger?"

Aragorn looked shocked. "Nay, Legolas misses the fresh air from outside, and you miss your family. Tell me what would the air be filled with if your kin were still here."

Gimli seemed to ponder it for a minute before his face broke into a smile. "The air would be filled with the sounds of hammers, and axes mining the mithril. The smell of fresh meat in the air would alert everyone to dinner, and once we neared the dining area the air would be filled with childish laughter. This is how I remember Moria and my kin."

Aragorn turned to Legolas then. "When the air feels as if it is closing in around you just recall what Gimli has spoken of. Close your eyes and envision it, and then the air will seem much less daunting."

Legolas did as Aragorn asked, and soon he felt a bit more at ease; not fully happy, but he could tolerate it. "Thank you Estel," he whispered, and then he turned to Gimli.

"If you will Master Gimli tell us a story of Moria, and those who dwelled within its walls."

Gimli spoke loudly, a sense of pride in his voice. "The air would be filled with laughter as the dwarf children played about, while their fathers worked. There would be a smell of fresh meat cooking, and enough ale for every dwarf within thse walls. The most wonderful sound was the hammers when they stopped late at night, as that meant you were going home to a hot meal, and a warm bed."

Everyone thanked Gimli for his tale and Legolas breathed in a deep breath. "You know Aragorn, the air is not so near right now," and with that he let his eyes glaze over in sleep for the first time since they had entered Moria. 


	70. Chapter 70

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 70 (Colorless)

Legolas awoke in the woods, his arm still broken, his leg mangled by the warg that laid dead only a few feet away. Every time Legolas tried to walk he would make it only a few yards before falling back down in agony. He could kick himself for he knew his father must be worried.

They had argued, Legolas claiming he was old enough to go on the hunt, but Thranduil denied it. Legolas had gone upstairs, grabbed his bow, and snuck out. Now Legolas was only a couple of miles from his home, and yet he could not reach it. He tried to call out to anyone nearby, but his throat was parched, and only a strangled sob escaped.

Hours went by and was only a few hundred yards closer to home. He knew if he went to sleep the spiders would make him their meal. Tears stung at his eyes as he thought about his father. Legolas knew he was being stubborn, because at two hundred summers old he was too young to go on the hunt.

His pride made him sneak out, and now he regretted it. Legolas' leg would no longer bear his weight so he started to crawl on the forest floor, using vines to help him. He was tired, his body ached, and he wanted to give in to sleep. Just as he went to close his eyes a bright light danced before him. It spoke to him, urging him to go on and he did. The pain seemed to vanish, and once again Legolas stood. By dawn he made it to the gate, and seeing him the guards blew the horns to alert everyone. Thranduil came running from the palace and carried his son to the healers.

Legolas slept for two days and when he woke his father, the healers, and a guard were at his side. "We searched all day for you and found nothing. How did you manage to make it home in your condition?" his father asked.

Legolas thought for a second, then a smile came over his face. "She came to help me."

Thranduil's eyebrows arched, "She?"

"Yes, the most brilliant thing I have ever seen."

"What did she look like? What color was her clothing?" the guard asked, thinking someone may be about the grounds.

Legolas' forehead wrinkled. "She was colorless. I remember no color."

"Come Legolas, surely you can recall the color of her hair, her robes," Thranduil inquired.

"Honest Ada she was colorless. I saw nothing but a wonderful light." Thranduil told Legolas to rest more while he called the guards from the room.

"Sire, what do you make of his description? Is there an explanation?"

Thranduil's face beamed with a smile. "Aye, his mother helped him home, as she often helps me when I am in need." The guard left, and Thranduil silently thanked his wife from bringing their son home safely to him. 


	71. Rain

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 71 (Rain)

Elrond walked through the gardens enjoying the warm summer day. It had been dry as of late hence the river was nothing more than a place to wet your feet, but Elrond still enjoyed the day.

The twins were out sitting by the oak tree, arrows being fletched. "Where is your brother?"

Elladan looked up from his task. "He spoke of going inside to take a bath Ada. We thought surely he had taken ill, and that you were with him."

"Aye, for Estel to readily go to bathe he must be sick." Elrohir added. Now worried Elrond left the gardens and went inside to seek out Estel. He first searched the bathing chamber, but did not find the boy. The next place he looked was his room, and what he found made him chuckle just a bit. Estel laid atop his bed in his leggings, a wet cloth over his face, a fan in his hand.

"May I inquire as to what you are doing?"

Estel bolted up in his bed. "Ada, you startled me. I am doing nothing but laying here."

"Your brothers seem to think you are ill. I should go and get you a tonic."

Estel's face scrunched up in disgust. "No, I am not sick. I don't need any tonic or tea."

Elrond came to sit on the bed. "Then what is the trouble Estel?" Why are you inside on such a beautiful day?"

"It is too hot outside," Estel exclaimed. "Dan and Ro don't even notice it, but it is boiling hot out there, and the river dried up so there is no place to cool off. My skin is even starting to turn red."

Elrond saw that his youngest was indeed getting burned by the scorching sun. "I, and your brothers forget sometimes that you are mortal. Maybe if you close your eyes and wish hard enough it will rain."

"Ada, I am eight now. I don't believe that you can wish something."

"Will you at least try," Elrond pleaded, feigning a hurt look.

"Only if you will try with me," Estel told him.

Elrond agreed and waited for Estel to close his eyes. Murmuring the elvish words, Elrond called on Vilya and soon he heard the few drops of rain hitting the roof.

"We did it!" Estel yelled, as the rain came down harder.

"Indeed we did. Why don't you go and help your brothers gather their things," Estel ran out of the palace, helping the twins collect up the arrows, but while they went indoors he did not. Elrond stood on the balcony and watched Estel stomp around the mud puddles. It was amazing to him how something as simple as rain could bring so much joy to Estel. Laughing to himself he flung his formal robes off and went to join in the fun. 


	72. Pain

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 72 (Pain)

Aragorn heaved up the burden he was carrying, the weight of it slipping just a bit. He and Legolas had been in Bree when a fight had broken out. Both of them had been holding their own when a man in the corner had come at the pair with a chair.

He was heading for Aragorn but at the last minute Legolas stepped in front of his friend. Legolas had been knocked to the ground and kicked repeatedly. Aragorn pulled his sword and killed one of the men, making the others back off. He too had injuries, but none as severe as Legolas'.

The elf tried to say he could walk unaided, but after a few feet he fell onto the road. It was then that Aragorn hoisted Legolas over his shoulder, and carried him out of the town of Bree.

It had been over a week since the incident, and Legolas fared no better. After two days he tried to walk on his own but had ended up rolling down a hill, injuring himself further. "Do not fear Legolas we are but a days walk from Imladris."

Legolas glared though Aragorn could not see it. He was actually glad his friend could not see his face so scrunched up in pain. As night descended on them Aragorn stopped. "We will rest here for a while and then I will go ahead for help." Aragorn would not admit it to Legolas but he was worried. Legolas' breaths were coming in short rasps, a sign that he may have cracked a rib or two in his fall. "Would you care for a bit of tea.?"

Legolas sat up on his elbows. "Nay, I would not. How is it you are uninjured?"

"I was fortunate is all," Aragorn told him.

Legolas sent him a glare to rival his father's. "I do not like being in pain," he mumbled, before laying back down exhausted.

"I am glad you feel pain," Aragorn told him, helping him to sit so that he could sip some tea.

"Have you lost your senses? Why are you happy that I am in pain?"

Aragorn smiled as he pulled the blanket to cover Legolas. "Because if you feel pain it means you are still with me and not with Mandos."

Legolas smiled back at his friend. "I will bear this pain you humans have so much, if you will hurry and bring your father back swiftly. I do not trust you or your teas."

"Think of it not as pain, but a sure bet that Ada will confine you to bed for no less than a week," Aragorn joked, before running towards the palace and help. Legolas yelled a few curses, but laid back down secure in the fact that help would be there soon. 


	73. Birth

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 74 (Birth)

Elrond was having a very trying day. many councils had been arranged for the afternoon to discuss everything from trade, to the making of weapons. There had been heated arguments about Harad and how the people were tired of being robbed and slain by Haradrim militants. It was during this argument that Erestor burst in, dragging five year old Estel.

"Your son is asking the she elves where babies come from, even the ones who are too young to bear elflings. When they did not answer him he then asked me. This is not in my job description."

All in the room fell silent, and then a chuckle was heard. All thoughts of war and weapons were forgotten as each could recall a similar situation with their own children. Glorfindel rushed into the room of now laughing aloud men and elves. "Lord Elrond, the Lady Gertrude is in need of you. The time is near," Glorfindel called, before heading back out of the room.

Though he dreaded it Elrond knew Estel's questions would not cease unless he too saw the miracle of birth. "Come Estel, there is something I wish you to see."

Estel followed his father to the healing ward, but grew frightened as they neared it. "I am not sick Ada," he yelled, trying to get free from his father's grasp.

"We are here to help someone else Estel," his father assured him.

After they entered the room Elrond took a seat at the foot of the bed, motioning for Estel to sit beside him. Estel was content to sit until Gertrude began yelling. "Why is she yelling Ada?" Estel asked.

"She is going to give birth Estel, and it is not an easy task."

Estel seemed both delighted and horrified at the notion. "I believe it is almost time Gertrude," Elrond said, washing his hands in the basin. When he sat back down Elrond flipped up the sheet covering Gertrude's legs, exposing her more private areas.

"Ada!" Estel screeched. "You are not supposed to look there!"

"I am a healer Estel, and I must help deliver this baby."

Estel didn't say anything else for a few seconds as his father pressed on Gertrude's stomach. "Ada her thing, it broke off!" Estel yelled.

Elrond closed his eyes, determined not to lose control with the boy. "Girls are different than boys Estel."

"Oh," Estel said, not really sure what else was different.

"It is time to push Gertrude," Elrond instructed, and Estel covered his ears as Gertrude screamed with each one. "I can see the head now. I simply have to turn it, and clean the mouth out." Elrond placed both hands inside Gertrude to turn the head, and Estel jumped up from his seat.

"Ada! The Valar will smite you for doing that! Your hands should not touch that. Yuck Ada."

"Hush Estel and watch," Elrond said through gritted teeth.

Estel did watch, turning his head sideways at times as he did, and finally with one last scream the baby was out. Elrond grabbed the baby by the feet and gave its bottom a sharp swat, making the baby cry.

"Ada, why have you spanked the baby? It just came out, it couldn't have done anything bad yet."

Elrond explained how he must get the baby to clear its lungs, and then he asked if Estel wished to cut the cord. Estel yelled that it would hurt the baby, but after his father was done he saw the baby was fine.

Elrond cleaned the baby off and handed him to Gertrude, swaddled in a blanket. "Now what do you think of the miracle of birth Estel?" he asked.

"I still think it was nasty, but the baby is very cute. Can we put it back in and do it again?"

"No!" came the answer from the other two. 


	74. Fixed

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 74 (Fixed)

Elrond Peredhil stared at the broken sword of Isildur. Another of his heirs now dwelled in Imladris, another hope for the king to return. Elrond did not hope for it though, as he had hoped many times in the past only to be disappointed. Tomorrow he would tell Estel of his heritage, of his true father, and yet a small part of him wished to keep the secret.

Aragorn ranted and raved, telling Elrond he would take exile rather than reclaim the throne. Harsh words were spoken, Elrond denying his daughter's hand to Aragorn. Broken was Elrond's heart as he watched his son ride away.

Sixty long years had passed, no time for an elf, but many years for Aragorn. He returned to Imladris bringing the ring and four hobbits. Again he was sent from his home, again denied Arwen's hand, but this time he was sent into peril.

Elrond stood on his balcony that night and wept. Why had he ever told him? Why couldn't he just let him be Estel, son of Elrond? Deep down he knew why, but a part of him did not care for the rational side of it.

Elladan and Elrohir were sent to their brother. To him they brought the broken blade of Isildur. It had been reforged, fixed for the rightful king to wield. Aragorn sighed, knowing he had to face his destiny. In Imaldris though, Elrond once again wept. Arwen was fading, and he had sent his son to face Sauron. He could not bear to lose either of them, and yet he knew he could lose both.

A coronation to crown the new king. The crown was placed on his head but Aragorn was not happy. He feigned a smile and turned. All his friends were there, and he walked to Legolas. Thanks were given, and this is when Aragorn spotted Arwen. His heart skipped a beat as she rushed into his arms. He felt as if he could be no happier than at that moment, and then he saw Lord Elrond standing there, smiling at them both. Aragorn walked to face him, the crowd silent as he did. "I give to you my daughter. Keep her safe and treasure her always."

Aragorn watched as his normally stoic father let tears roll from his eyes. Without thinking he embraced him. "Ada, I am sorry I have broken your heart. I have only wanted your love, your forgiveness."

Over sixty-five years Elrond had waited to hear his son call him father again, and he embraced him back. "Nothing is broken Estel for you have fixed all that was. You have my love, and my forgiveness, and always will. Be happy in your new life and know forever to me you will be Estel." 


	75. Why?

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 75 (Why?)

Estel was delighted for today he and his Ada were going to have a picnic, just the two of them. Estel waited all morning on the front steps and promptly at noon his father came out carrying the basket and blanket.

They walked all the way down to the river where Elrond laid the blanket out, and started setting out the food. "it has been over two weeks since I have been able to spend proper time with you. Is there anything you needed to talk about or ask?"

Estel took another bite of his bread and swallowed. "Why do you work so much?"

Elrond sipped his tea before answering. "I rule over Imladris and many people need my help."

Estel finished his bread and ham before he asked another question. "Why must I go to bed so early, when the twins don't?"

"It is because you are small and need more sleep. One day when you are older you may stay up late too."

Estel dragged Elrond to the edge of the river, and both dangled their feet in the cool water. "Why did the bad things kill my parents?"

This question caught Elrond off guard. "No one knows why good people die, but perhaps Mandos needed them more."

Estel dried his feet and stood up. "Everyone say I am not your real son, so why do you love me?"

Elrond had no trouble answering this time. "I love you because you are you. It matters not what others say for you are my son."

"Will you always be my Ada, and will I always be Estel?"

Elrond laughed, "Even when you are all grown up and called other names, know that I will still call you Estel. Do you have anymore questions?"

"Only one more," Estel giggled. "Why are you still dry?"

Elrond grinned, "Because I have not yet tossed you in the water." The two of them spent the day by the river, no cares in the world, only enjoying the time of youth. 


	76. Black

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 76 (Black)

Legolas had argued with his father for hours, but his father would not give in. Legolas was headed to investigate a village, a village of men. Legolas didn't know why his father cared so much, as he had always spoken about humans with distaste.

Legolas had ridden for days and days, when all he really wanted to do was turn back home. It was the last trek of the journey that Legolas realized how close he was to Imladris. Once he was done checking on the humans he would take a few days to visit with the twins.

"It should be just around this hill," Legolas thought. He urged his horse forward, but as he came around the hillside the trees spoke of evil. Legolas looked about, but saw no tents in the distance, no sign of anyone in fact. The trees that had been there were gone, charred black from fire. Legolas' horse reared up and Legolas looked down to see the orc body.

His bow now in hand, Legolas walked through the black remains of bodies, orcs and men alike. There was a pile of bodies burning to the left of him, but the ground had already been burned. The once green grass and plants were now black smoldering ashes.

Tears welled in his eyes as he saw women, even children, their lives cut short. Though he did not see men as his equal before, he now cried for them. All that was beautiful was black, death's grasp taking all life and vitality from it. Legolas turned to leave and saw the two raven heads just a few feet away. Legolas notched an arrow, but dropped his weapon at the sight of Elladan. His friend Elladan stood in complete silence except the occasional shudder. "What happened here?" Legolas asked him.

"The hand of Sauron. He burned the lank black, and took our friends."

Legolas was about to try comforting Elladan but a bundle in his arms moved. "What?" Legolas gasped.

"It is a child, his parents were slain." Elladan told him.

"You are both wrong and right Elladan," Legolas said.

Both Elladan and Elrohir wondered what Legolas was talking about, and Elladan's grief was making his temper quick. "What riddle are you speaking in!" he shouted, waking the child in his arms.

"What I mean is that even in all the blackness here, all the death, a small life still remains. This child is a memory that all was once happy, and in time can again be."

Legolas followed the twins home, never realizing the friendship that would form from this meeting. 


	77. Weeks

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 77 (Weeks)

Aragorn awoke to someone calling his name, his healer in fact, and he was slapping him. "Sire, are you well?" the healer asked.

Aragorn shook the dizziness off, and then recalled why he had fainted in the first place. "I am going to be a father," Aragorn said to the healer.

"Aye," the healer smiled. "In a little less than thirty weeks if I am correct."

Aragorn's face again turned white, and his legs almost gave way, but the healer was at his side quickly. "Am I ready?" Aragorn asked.

The healer smiled then. "None of us truly are."

It was now twenty weeks into the pregnancy and Arwen often yelled how she hated this aspect of mortal life. "I feel sick, and yet I cannot be sick! I am left with this feeling day and night!" Aragorn sympathized with his wife, but he dared not claim to understand. That night as she lay sleeping Aragorn stared down at the small belly. He could not quite fathom that a child was soon to be born, his child.

Thirty weeks had passed and Arwen often could be found sitting in a chair scowling. If anyone dared to ask her what bothered her she snapped at them. "I am fat am I not? I cannot tie my own shoes without some kind of circus move. I cannot sleep on my stomach as I once did, and I find I am eating like a hobbit."

Aragorn shuddered at the yelling, and felt sorry for the guard who had dared to ask. That night however he saw something that stunned him. As he lay rubbing Arwen's stomach something kicked his hand. Aragorn jumped, removing his hand swiftly. He spent the next hour staring at the imprint of a wee foot as it kicked and kicked, and suddenly felt sick himself. Worry gnawed at him, and thoughts of was he ready filled his head.

Thirty five weeks were gone, and Aragorn found himself eating a sandwich outside. Arwen had come in earlier, claiming the kitchen needed to be tidied up. Considering she had threatened the healer earlier with imminent death for still being pregnant Aragorn had left. Aragorn soon found that meant scrubbing every square inch of it, and he had run even further from the palace.

Arwen had cleaned all week long, even going as far as to toss the stable hands out of the stables. She claimed the horses were dirty and needed to be bathed. Aragorn had thought it was harmless until he found himself woken at six the next morning. "Estel, get up. I have made my side of the bed and wish to make yours." Aragorn did as his wife asked, but when she started trying to darn his sock while he was wearing it he went to sleep in the pantry.

Aragorn awoke to someone pulling and tugging on his arm, and he opened his eyes to see the healer. "The Lady Arwen is about to give birth, come quickly."

Aragorn threw on his clothes and ran down the hall towards the screams. Arwen was there laying, tears streaming down her face. "Estel, it is time." she said motioning for him to come closer.

Aragorn held her hand, giving her support as she gave birth, and then he saw his child. It was the most beautiful sight in the world. The healer cleaned the baby off and handed him to Arwen. "He is perfect," Aragorn said, running his finger over each little toe. Weeks and weeks of worry melted away, with the first smile from his son. 


	78. Fall

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 78 (Fall)

Legolas sat outside the palace of Mirkwood. It was Fall what the elves called yavie. He enjoyed the bright colors most of all. The leaves that were usually a hue of nothing but green were now bright reds and oranges, and even a few yellow. Legolas stood from his seat in the gardens and went inside.

Legolas walked all the way down the hall to his father's study. The door was closed as it always was these days, his father hunched over a pile of paperwork. Legolas taking a deep breath pushed the door open and walked in, oblivious to the look his father was giving him.

"Ada, it is a beautiful day outside. Won't you come out and see how the leaves have changed color?"

Thranduil put down the paper he was reading over. "Legolas, you know I would join you if I had the time, but I simply cannot let these papers go unanswered. Run along now, and I will see you at dinner."

Legolas wasn't going to give up that easily though. "Ada, Fall is upon us. You have not even noticed that the maple tree is no longer green but now red and yellow, like the color of the sun at times. Can't you come out for an hour?"

Thranduil stood from his chair. "I cannot Legolas. Go, enjoy the day for me, and you can tell me all about the beauty of Fall over dinner this evening. For now I must finish this."

Legolas stood outside the door, watching his father return to his work. They never spent any time together anymore. His father had missed the flowers blooming in the gardens, and the mares giving birth, and now he would miss the colors of Fall.

Four hours later Thranduil stood from his chair, the mound of paperwork finally finished. Dinnertime had come and gone and he realized that he had broken his word to Legolas. He honestly had meant to join his son for dinner, but the ever growing stack of work had grabbed his attention. Knowing there was no use going down to eat, Thranduil opted to check on Legolas and turn in for the night.

As he opened the door to Legolas' room he saw nothing more than a bundle of sheets on the bed. Usually Legolas slept without so much as mussing his hair and tonight the child looked as if he had fallen into bed without even bathing. Thranduil went to wipe the smudge off Legolas' face, but his hand came back damp. He peered down at the traces of dirt on his sons face and only then saw the wet eyelashes, and his heart clinched in his chest. Leaning down he placed a kiss on his face, and went to get some sleep.

As he walked closer Thranduil became more and more weary as if his legs were made of lead. All he wanted to do was sleep, so he opened his bedroom door ready to go to his bed and collapse. It was only then did he realize his bed and room were covered in leaves. Not just a few leaves but hundreds of leaves. Who had put them there, and why? Not caring Thranduil swiped the leaves from his bed and fell asleep instantly.

Morning came and with it Legolas bounding into his room. "Ada! Did you see the leaves I brought you?" he yelled, jumping onto the bed.

Thranduil sat up in the bed, trying to shake the haziness of sleep off. "Yes, I did see the leaves on the floor and on my bed, and every nook of my room. What possessed you to bring leaves into my room?" he asked now that he was fully awake.

Legolas' face fell. "I wanted you to see the colors Fall had brought to the leaves. I am sorry Ada. I will clean the mess up after breakfast." Legolas leapt down from the bed, and left the room before Thranduil could even get out of bed. He wasn't angry with his son, he just didn't understand why really, until he remembered the night before. Suddenly he remembered the look of disappointment on Legolas' face when he declined his offer to go outside with him. Thranduil stood from his bed, reaching for his clothes. He also recalled the tears not yet dry on his son's face, and that sent another wave of guilt washing over him.

Once dressed Thranduil stood from his bed, still glancing around his room at the many leaves. His room was normally white in color, from his sheets to the walls, but now it was an array of reds, oranges and yellows, bringing a brightness to it. Smiling he went down to breakfast to have a talk with his son.

After a talk Legolas seemed a bit more cheerful, and grabbed an extra piece of toast with jam. It was then that the guard came into the dining area. "Your highness, there are elves here to discuss the trade agreements. Would you have me send them to the study?"

Thranduil did not miss the small disappearing from Legolas' face. "Nay, I would have you to make them comfortable as today I shall be otherwise occupied."

"Sire?" the guard questioned.

Thranduil stood from his chair. "Today I shall be spending the day with my son. He tells me it is not Fall outside, and I wish to breathe in the fresh air, and gaze upon the many colors the season brings." With that Thranduil took Legolas' hand and left the guard staring dumbfounded behind them. 


	79. Snow

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 79 (Snow)

The whole of Imladris was covered underneath layers and layers of snow. It covered the trees making them look like something out of a fairy tale, and the icicles hanging from their branches looked like crystals in the sunlight.

Elves need not fear snow, no matter how deep as they walked casually across the snow, never sinking in like Estel was now. "I cannot move!" he yelled over to Elladan.

Elladan quickly rushed to his brother's side, pulling him from the waist deep snow. "I think it is time we went inside for your lips are starting to turn blue."

Estel groaned, loving the snow outside but he also knew that he could no longer feel his feet. Dinner was especially good, roasted duck with sauce and strawberries and cream for dessert. After dinner everyone met in the Hall of Fire for stories.

"Will you tell me a scary story Ada?" Estel begged.

Elrond was about to give into the pleading eyes of his son when Erestor spoke up. "Do you think it wise to tell the child scary stories before bed? Last time the whole of Imladris was wakened when he swore that the swamp monster was under his bed. I myself looked and no such thing was there."

"I do not think Estel was the only one who was afraid that night," Glorfindel chuckled.

"I was woken from my sleep by screams, and then sent in to see what dwelled beneath his bed. How was I to know he kept a snake in a box underneath there?"

Regardless of his thoughts Elrond continued with the story of the monster that came out only in the dead of Winter. "It is hairy, the fur covering not only its body but its head," Elrond explained to the wide eyed Estel, but soon enough Estel had fallen asleep.

Estel slept peacefully till sometime during the night. He woke up and went out on his balcony and stared down at the snow everywhere. It mesmerized him and he wanted to go out and play in it. Careful not to wake anyone Estel dressed in many layers of clothes, but thinking it would be very cold, Estel took the bear skinned rug from his floor and wrapped in around himself. He would have taken his coat, but he knew it was in his father's room, and he didn't want to chance waking him.

Estel spent the next hour outside in the snow, but his feet were becoming wet and his fingers numb, so he started back inside to his nice warm bed. Estel had not seen the advisor coming out as he usually did early in the morning for a walk, but he heard his screams as the plate of food flew from his hands.

"Erestor," Estel mumbled through the layers of clothing, but the advisor kept backing up. Estel tried again and again to make the advisor see it was him, but as he was sunken in the snow to his knees he could not catch up to him.

Estel soon saw his father coming out of the palace, followed by Erestor, and again he tried to mumble through the fur rug who he was. "Look my lord, it speaks my name!" Erestor cried.

Twenty minutes later Estel was back inside and Erestor was hiding. Elrond tucked Estel back into his bed and made him promise not to go outside again at night. Estel said he wouldn't and closed his eyes to sleep. Elrond sat by the bed till he saw the rise and fall of Estel in a deep sleep before walking out of the room. He chuckled out loud as he passed Erestor's room, for who knew a seven year old in a bear skin rug could turn his advisor into a quivering, screaming idiot. 


	80. He

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 80 (He)

Aragorn sat by the fire blazing in front of him. All the others were asleep, a favorite time of his to reflect on things that were most important to him; family.

Today his thoughts fell to Lord Elrond. Who was he really? When Aragorn had been a wee lad he had been the mighty Lord Elrond, Ruler of the realm of Imladris. During story time he was told how he was the herald of Gil-Galad.

As Aragorn had grown he became the protector against all those who wished to do him harm. Often he would come into his room, chasing away the scary things in the night, or just to wipe away the tears of bad dreams.

Who was he? As Aragorn grew to adulthood he was the one who gave him a choice, and then he was the one who watched him walk away into exile. For years Aragorn thought he was cruel to make him choose.

Who was he? He was the man who brought his daughter to take his hand, and for that Aragorn had been both grateful and happy to see the struggle to become King was now over. Was he truly proud? Aragorn often wondered.

Aragorn stood before the person he called father. He didn't wonder any longer as he watched the tears stream down his face. He didn't question all the times they had argued, nor when he was sent into exile. Aragorn now knew who he really was. He was a elven lord, a bearer of the ring Vilya, a concerned parent, but most of all he was his father and Aragorn was going to miss him 


	81. Touch

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 81 (Touch)

Elrond Peredhil sat in his room. This was the place he could be found when not working in his study. He came down for meals, and other such events, but he was a sullen elf, finding no solace in anything anymore.

His heart at one time had been full. His wife would greet him each morning, and his children would beg him for bedtime stories each night. He had felt needed, wanted, and loved. Now he felt nothing at all. His wife had long been gone. Her life too troubled that even he could not heal her. He had tried, Valar knows he had tried to bring her back to the woman he loved, but her eyes were vacant, neither caring or loving anything anymore. He had went with her to the docks where he plead with her to stay with him. Celebrian had kissed him one last time and boarded the ship. He now craved her touch, the feel of her lips on his, the way she would brush past him in the halls, and reach for his hand.

Things had changed that day, for not only was his wife gone, but his daughter was sullen as well. The beautiful Arwen Undomiel now showed signs of fading, the mother she had shared all her secrets with gone. Though he tried to help her he was no she elf, and could not understand. Arwen had left him to go and live with Galadriel. There she could feel safe, and also have the womanly influence she craved.

Elrond and his sons were left with Imladris. He had wanted to sail, but time and time again Mithrandir had told him he was needed here. Where else could the heirs of Isildur dwell in safety if not here, he was told, so Elrond stayed, though his heart was no longer there.

The twins tried to bring their father back to them, asking his advice, pleading with him to go hunting with them, but he refused. They too were not the same. Their once gentle demeanors were now soiled with the passing of the mother over the sea. Now they thought of nothing but revenge, and each day took a little more of the boys he had once saw laughing and playing. The House of Elrond was a broken one.

It was now as he stood up from his chair that Elrond readied himself for bed. Arathorn and his wife had been slain, their son brought to Imladris only a few days ago. The child had been withdrawn, crying whenever anyone neared him. Elrond could only be thankful that the twins had decided to stay home from yet another hunt to help with him.

Elrond had seen the tears shed by the small boy, and wondered if he would be the one to reclaim the throne. He doubted it, as many others before him had chosen a different path, but Galadriel had spoken of hope, and that had become the child's name.

Pulling the covers back Elrond laid down in his bed and let sleep claim him. His dreams were as they were every night. His family whole again, his sons laughing and playing, and his wife standing at his side. These dreams however always turned to nightmares of a family shattered from one tragedy. Tears spilled from his eyes, though he did not know it.

Elrond fought the demons that had ripped his family apart in his dreams, all the while crying for what he could not feel, the soft touch of someone who needed him, and then he felt the touch. A hand grasped his, a small hand, and he cleared his vision to see the small child sitting atop his bed.

Was it that simple? Yes,someone did need him. Someone who he had not even noticed, Estel. The child wrapped his arms around Elrond, and patted his back in a soothing manner. One simple touch had chased the past from him. One simple touch had shown him that the world was not as bleak as it seemed, not when staring at it through the eyes of a child. 


	82. Red

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 82 (Red)

It was a glorious victory on the Pellenor Fields, and yet there was no celebration for Legolas. His friends were all inside, their various banners waving in victory, and yet he felt nothing but sorrow.

Aragorn stood inside the walls of Minias Tirith and yet something, no someone was not here, he could feel it. Once victory had been claimed, there had been chaos surrounding he and his companions. Where was Legolas? His eyes scanned the crowd searching for the blond head of his friend, but he did not see him.

Making his way through the crowd Aragorn found himself outside, and that is where he found Legolas, wandering over the Pellenor Fields. "Have you lost something Legolas? If you have perhaps I can help you find it."

Legolas sighed, "What I have lost is not something that can be found."

Aragorn followed Legolas as he walked, stopping from time to time for a few seconds before moving on. "What is it you seek Legolas?"

Legolas turned to face him, unshed tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. " I seek solace. I cannot find it in the mass of destruction."

Aragorn sympathized with Legolas but could not find any words of comfort. Together they walked, and it was only when they stopped next to a young man that Legolas spoke again. "Do you see?"

Aragorn did see. A man lay dead at their feet, his body not yet taken to the fires. "What is it you wish me to see Legolas?"

"I see someone who was robbed of his already short life. I see that now, his soft features are marred with not only his own red blood but that of his fallen friends that laid beside him."

"A tragedy it has been, there is no doubt," Aragorn said, though he could not think of anything else to say. His own heart was breaking inside him, knowing the pain Legolas felt. He and Legolas walked on until the sun started to rise. It had been a long night indeed and Aragorn though he tried to ignore it was growing wary.

He followed Legolas to the water where the Corsair ships still lay anchored. "Do you see Estel?" Legolas asked pointing at the water.

"What is it you see Legolas?" Aragorn said, his own eyes missing what his friend did not.

"The water. The one constant thing of beauty is now marred. I do not know if I shall ever find the water calming again."

"Why Legolas?" Aragorn asked, though he was not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Legolas turned the tears he held back earlier now rolling down his face. "The water is drenched in the blood of our friends. The blue hue, the crystal waves are now red, blood red in fact."

Aragorn wrapped his arm around Legolas. "In time it will again return to the beauty it once was."

"What shall I do until then? Everything that I loved is now tinged with the cruel color of red, of the blood of those fallen."

Aragorn stood pulling Legolas to stand with him. "Not everything that is red has been touched by evil."

"Explain Estel."

Aragorn took Legolas' hand and placed it over his heart. "The beating of this heart still remains forever true and loyal to you my friend. No amount of hatred or evilness will ever change that. Inside these walls are our friends, and they too share our sorrows, but inside their hearts also dwells nothing but the deepest devotion and understanding. Think not of the blood red signs of death, but of the blood red heart that beats within us all. That shall give you courage and hope that one day all here in Arda will be whole again."

Together they walked away from the death and destruction of war. Behind them lay the blood soaked Pellenor fields, but tomorrow the rains would wash it away, and a new future would begin. 


	83. Middles

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 83 (Middles)

Estel was four, too big to be sitting behind his brother he thought. He had asked for his own horse for Yule this year, but his father had told him they would see about the matter. "Ada, why must I ride between Elladan and Elrohir?"

"Because if you are in the middle you are safe from harm."

Estel humphed, and began to sulk. Whenever they went for a swim, Dan or Ro jumped in first to check the water and then Estel could go in. When they went for a walk he walked between them, so that the trail could be checked for anything that could make him fall.

Estel was getting restless so they dismounted and took the horses over to graze in the meadow. Estel wanted to go and play in the meadow, but Elrond would not let him without his brothers. Elladan went first, to check for creatures hiding in the tall grasses. Only then was Estel allowed to go, followed by Elrohir.

When they sat down or lunch Estel asked for a piece of the meat, but Elladan's piece was cut first and then Estel's was cut from the middle. "Ada, why can't I have that piece?" he said, pointing to Elladan's

"That meat is too tough for you, so I gave you a piece from the middle, where the meat is more tender." Estel crossed his arms, no longer hungry.

It had not been a joyful trip out for the day for Estel. He was tired of being in the middle all the time. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he did not see his father halt the horses.

Before he knew what happened Elladan had snatched him from the horse and shoved him behind him, Elrohir coming to stand on the other side. Estel was sandwiched between his brothers who both had their swords out.

Estel could see bits and pieces of the wolves as they lunged over and over to try and kill his brothers, but each time the wolves fell dead from their blades. The screech of the wolves frightened him and he was glad his brother and father were here to protect him. A few minutes later the wolves lay dead, and Estel was shaking, tears rolling down his face though he could not remember why he started to cry.

The twins wrapped him in their arms while Elrond checked him over for injuries. Once he was assured that Estel was safe he grabbed him up in his arms. "Ada, I don't want a pony for Yule anymore. I like being in the middle now. If I wasn't then the wolves would have gotten me."

Elrond understood his son's earlier pouting. "Being in the middle of two who love you so much is not a bad thing at all."

That night Elrond went to check on Estel who was leery about going to bed. When he opened the door he found not only Estel but Elladan and Elrohir as well. All were asleep, Estel tucked between the twins. "In the middle is where you shall stay, safe and sound," he whispered before closing the door and going off as all was well in the House of Elrond once more. 


	84. Summer

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 84 (Summer)

-----------------

Forwarded Message:

Subj: # 73 Summer 

Date: 11/1/2006 4:03:50 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

From: Pookums1971

To: Pookums1971

Summer, it was the time of year that Estel loved the most. Often he and his brothers would go down to the river and cool off by splashing about in it. Today however the twins were busy in a meeting with their father.

Estel wandered around the halls of Imladris, waiting for the meeting to be over, sweat pouring off him as the heat kept rising, making it a rather hot day. It wasn't until around two that the meeting ended and the twins went in search of their brother.

Five year old Estel wasn't out in the garden, nor was he in the kitchens trying to nick food from the cooks. Elladan and Elrohir found Estel in his bed, sweat pouring off him as he slept.

Panic set in immediately as Elladan touched the young adan's head. "Ro, he is hot to the touch. Go and fetch Ada."

"Ada has gone down to the gate to speak with the guards and won't be back for a couple hours."

Elladan paced the floor, watching the sweat bead on his brother's head. "He must be fevered. Humans are always falling ill, Estel especially. He must be given something to bring down his fever."

Elrohir's face scrunched up at what Elladan proposed. "You know that stuff smells horrible, and the last time we tried to get Estel to take it he proclaimed he was well even though his was near death to keep from drinking it."

Elladan shrugged off his brother's thoughts."Regardless, he needs something. He is so fevered he has taken off his boots." Elrohir sat with Estel while Elladan went to make the tea he should drink. Estel didn't stir in his sleep, though the sweat still beaded across his forehead. Even his tunic was starting to dampen from it. Knowing a cool cloth would feel good, Elrohir wet one and placed it across Estel's brow.

Just as he suspected Estel turned toward the touch, smiling in his sleep at the cool cloth. Elladan returned, the mug of tea in his hand, and Elrohir pinched his nose to the smell. "We must do it Ro. Ada would have our heads if we knew Estel was ill and did nothing."

Elrohir reluctantly agreed and awoke his sleeping brother. "Estel, sit up and drink this," he murmured, hoping that the child would drink it before fully waking. Estel sat up and opened his mouth, swallowing the awful tasting tea, and then started choking.

"What is that?" he said, now fully awake.

"It is a tea for your fever," Elladan told him, sitting down on the bed beside his brother.

"I have no fever, and I am not drinking that!" Estel shouted, trying to get off the bed. Elladan had expected his brother to flee though and grabbed him gently before he could escape. "It is for your own good Estel," he said.

"I am not sick! It is merely hot and I am sweaty!" Estel yelled, bringing Glorfindel into the room.

"Glorfy help me!" Estel yelled, trying to get away from Elladan, as Elrohir tried pouring the tea down his throat.

"Glorfindel, Estel is ill and refuses to take his medicine," Elrohir told him, still struggling with the child. Soon Estel was being held down by both Elladan and Glorfindel and still he fought. "I am not sick!" he yelled to the top of his lungs.

Estel was screaming, his mouth open wide when Elrohir took the chance and poured the rest of the tea down his throat. Estel began to cough and choke, so Elladan pinched his nose closed so that he would swallow. It was unfortunate that Estel began to throw up right after that.

Elrond who had been at the gate had heard his youngest scream, and hiked his robes up, running to find out what was the matter. He took the stairs two at a time, and threw open the door, to find Glorfindel and both twins covered in vomit and Estel looking very upset.

"What is going on in here!" he demanded.

"Ada," Elladan said, standing and trying to clean the mess from his tunic with the cloth. "We found Estel in bed, voluntarily, sweating, and hot to the touch. I went and made the tea for a fever but he refused to drink it. We made him though Ada, and he has since thrown all of it back up."

Elladan waited for his father to make Estel get back into bed, but instead he began to laugh loudly. "Did it not occur to you that Estel is adan and the hot temperatures outside would make him look and feel fevered?"

Both twins and Glorfindel looked embarrassed. "We did not think. I am sorry Estel," Elrohir said, to the five year old sitting with his arms crossed on the bed.

"What I think is that we should not waste away anymore of this glorious summer day and take a dip in the river. Estel could use the cool water since he is hot, and the three of you may join us when you have washed."

Estel jumped into his father's arms to go for a swim, and the three well meaning elves went to take a bath. A lesson learned about humans had occurred, one they would not forget. 


	85. Ax

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 85 (Ax)

Legolas and Aragorn spoke briefly before the Council of Elrond, reliving old times and talking of impending tasks they would have to perform. "The dwarves are barbaric. They only think of themselves and the riches they can procure," Legolas huffed.

"They too have a stake in this Legolas. All of Arda must be involved or we shall not be able to defeat Sauron."

"We have never needed the company of dwarves before now. How can they help us?"

Aragorn chuckled. "Dwarves are not well mannered, nor are they ones to get along with elves, especially from your father's realm, but dwarves are needed. You will see when the time comes that they can be useful to us."

Months Later ...

"Legolas, watch out!" Aragorn yelled. "That orc almost took your head off."

Legolas grimaced. All around him laid hewn carcasses of orcs, and elves alike. Seeing his brethren dead and lifeless at his feet was having an effect on him. It was ripping away at his heart. He was swift with a bow, but there was no time for a bow now, the battle was far too close.

He thought the crude ax swung by Gimli would be his downfall. He was too small, and the orcs too large. Legolas feared the next body he would see lying at his feet would be that of Gimli.

Over and over Legolas twirled his daggers, slicing into uruk hai. His arms grew tired, his mind weary from the mounds of dead. He looked up to hear Aragorn calling for the retreat and he was glad. Looking to his left he saw Gimli safe and sound, and a part of him sighed in relief, but that was short lived as he watched Haldir fall beneath the orc's blade.

It was as if in slow motion watching the expression of pain on Haldir's face. His friend his long time ally when they were in Lothlorien fell to his knees, and Legolas tried to run to him. His path was met with a uruk hai, standing tall, his weapon glistening with the blood of his friends. Legolas raised his daggers. He never saw the orc standing behind him as he stabbed the one in front. All Legolas heard was the thud of his body hitting the ground at his feet.

Legolas turned and standing behind him was Gimli, a look of relief on his face. "Your ax is swift my friend, and has saved my life."

Legolas doubted Gimli and his ax no more from that point on. The weapon he thought was crude and useless had no saved his life. His whole life he had been taught that dwarves were non caring individuals who used these weapons for robbing the earth. Legolas knew better now. This dwarf was a friend, and his ax was a force to be reckoned with.

Grabbing the still fighting Gimli, Legolas retreated with Aragorn. There would be time for thanks later, for now they had to survive the night. 


	86. Family

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 86 (Family)

Estel Elrondion wandered the halls of the house. It was once again Yule and everyone around him was in a festive mood. He had helped the twins wrap their gifts, and in the secrecy of his room he wrapped his own.

He had returned from the rangers just for this occasion. Upon entrance back home his elven name was once again used, and he found that he quite enjoyed it. He was just walking down to the foyer when he noticed, several things that made him stop and stare.

In the corner was a tree decorated with ribbons and other colorful things. Elves did not put up trees, but knowing that he would be home his father had once again put the tree up. Estel recalled many times watching the tree in wonder as a child.

As night approached the family was to meet in the Hall of Fire for drinks by the fire, and for songs. Estel felt out of sorts this night and he couldn't quite put is finger on why. This was his family, and he was supposed to feel comforted by being home, but he wasn't.

It was not until several others elves came in, all speaking of their families and how the rangers were camped just outside that Estel felt the feeling again. "Can we not invite them to come and join us for Yule Ada?" Elladan questioned.

"They have their own families, and their own traditions. Our ways may not be to their liking."

Elladan was not giving up so easily, and kept persisting until Elrond caved at the idea. "If you would like to go out and invite them, we shall keep the fire going and wait to eat until you return."

Elladan stood to leave and Estel stood also. "I shall go with Dan," he merely said. Both walked the distance to where the rangers were camped out, singing songs and dancing about the fire. Several of the rangers stared in awe at one of the first born coming close for they had never seen an elf.

"Strider, come sit by the fire and enjoy the warmth of it and the cider," the man named Hartion motioned.

"We have come to invite you to join us in the palace." Estel said, hoping they would come along.

"We do not wish to intrude on the elves. We have our own fire and we are content to stay here for the night. Why do you not stay and enjoy this time with us Strider."

Estel seemed torn then. He belonged with these men, the ones he had fought with for over five years,and yet he wanted nothing more than to run back into the palace. "I would love to stay, but.

"But what? Surely you wish to come and stay with us. We are as close to a family as you have are we not. I consider you my brother, and I offer you a place in my family this evening."

Estel's face scrunched up. He couldn't decide where he belonged now. He was saved by Elladan though. "Strider must return to his family. The offer stands if any of you wish to return to the palace." With that he tugged on Estel's sleeve till the young man made to move back towards the palace.

They walked in silence until they reached the gardens and Estel took a seat on one of the benches. "Come Estel. It is a chilly night, and the festivities will not wait forever."

"How can I go back?" Estel said.

"What are you talking about Estel? If you do not hurry I am sure father will be looking for us."

"How can I go back inside? Is my place not with the rangers now? Are they not my family now? Ada, I mean Lord Elrond only took me in till I was of age, and I am now. To go about still calling myself his son, and you my family is not true."

Elladan stared in wonder down at the boy who he had spent his time protecting from harsh words and chasing away imaginary monsters. "Come I will show you some things, and then if you still wish you may return to the rangers."

Estel stood, wiping the tears from his eyes and followed Elladan into the kitchens. "This," Elladan said pointing to the step stool on the floor was bought for you, when you were no more than five summers. If you recall Ada did not want you to fall while you tried to reach the cookie jar."

Estel smiled a bit at the worn stool obviously not used since he left, but still worn by small shoes a long time ago. Next he followed Elladan into the foyer just behind the door. "Look here Estel."

Estel looked but saw nothing but the door. "What?"

Elladan pulled him closer and that is when Estel saw the scratch marks on the back of the door. Beside each one was the year and his name. "Do you not remember? Ada used to drag you here every year to measure you. He wouldn't let you go out on the hunt till you were higher than the doorknob."

Estel recalled the day he was tall enough and the sad look on Elrond's face that he finally had to relent and let his son go. Estel felt much better now, but Elladan dragged him up the stairs and into his father's study. "What could be here Dan?"

Elladan walked to the desk, pulling from it a stack of parchments laying in the bottom. On them were crude drawings done by a child. "He kept these?" Estel said, staring down at the drawings he had made.

"He kept everything you ever drew him Estel. He was proud of you."

"How could he be? I am not his true son."

"Do you not get it yet? Your blood is my blood. Though you are a far distant relative we think of you only as Estel." His brother still did not seem totally convinced. "Come, there is one last thing I must show you, but you are not to mention it ever."

Estel followed Elladan down the hall to his father's room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary in the room and Estel wondered why they were there. "Dan?" he questioned, but saw his brother go over to the nightstand and pull from it a blanket, patched several times but something so familiar it made Estel gasp.

"Yes, Estel it is your blanket. The day you left Imladris Ada began sleeping with it. He says it reminds him of the little boy who used to call him Ada, and come to him in the middle of the night, teary eyed and happy to see him."

Estel couldn't form any words for they were choked off with the sob trying to escape. "I never knew," he whispered.

"You were not meant to ever know. All that you need to know is that you are a member of this family no matter how many names you go by, or where your travels take you, here is where your family is."

Estel hugged his brother and both walked back downstairs to the Hall of Fire. Elladan went in and took a seat and Elrond looked up to see a teary eyed Estel standing in the doorway. Estel wasted no time running to him and wrapping his arms around his father. "I have missed you Ada. It is good to be home."

Elrond's own grey eyes misted up with tears as he held onto Estel. Just then the rangers from outside entered the room and Elrond stood to greet them. "Welcome my guests. I would like to introduce you to my sons, Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel."

Family, the sound of it eased Estel's mind and he let the first smile of the night cross his face. Laughter and love filled the House of Elrond and Estel knew he belonged, this was his family and no mattered where he ended up in life there would be three elves he called his family in Imladris. 


	87. Water

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 87 (Water)

Aragorn walked through rivers and over mountains. He was exhausted and yet his search for Gollum was never ending it seemed. Gandalf had come for his help, and yet he hadn't found the elusive creature. Many times he had been close, but every time the creature escaped his grasp.

Aragorn didn't want to walk anymore, the ground beneath his feet now harsh and barren. His boots were scuffed, the seams at the toes coming undone. He wanted to rest, but he was driven by a need to find what kept escaping him. He wasn't one to give up easily.

He had chased the creature for months, many of them spent traveling through places he would rather not have tread. It had been four days now and Aragorn's water skin had been dry for one of them.

Although he was close to the realm of Mirkwood, the creature being dragged behind him, Aragorn didn't know if he would make it. His time with the rangers had taught him many skills but making water appear from nowhere was not one of them. Aragorn knew there was a small stream in the forests of Mirkwood, but he also knew the spiders dwelled nearby enjoying it.

Step by step he took, his grip on the rope at times slacking. It always became tight again when he felt the creature trying to slink away, but he knew it was only a matter of time before his grip would ease enough to let it escape.

Over and over his boots kicked up the dry earth beneath them. He was tired, a bit cranky, and most of all thirsty. He would even drink one of is Ada's teas right now just to feel the moisture. It was not more than an hour later when Aragorn's grip lessened and he felt Gollum fleeing. He wanted to stop him, but his vision blurred, and he saw nothing else after that.

When he woke he found himself in a nice warm bed, fresh sheets atop him. "Ahh Estel, it seems you will live," he heard Legolas say from the chair he was sitting in.

Aragorn glared at Legolas but his eyes soon saw something that drew all of his attention. Grabbing the water pitcher from the bedside table Aragorn lifted it and drank till all of it was gone. Only then did he feel the urge to speak again. It was then that Aragorn's eyes grew panicked. "Valar! I lost the creature Gollum!" he said, trying to flee from the bed.

"Be at peace Estel. The creature is safely in the dungeons. We captured him not more than a few feet from you trying to slink into the forest."

Aragorn relaxed against the pillows for a second, a sigh escaping him. "Is there anything that you need before the evening meal in a couple of hours?" Legolas inquired.

Aragorn stood from the bed. "I would like to bathe." Those words alone left Legolas standing with his mouth open. "I would also like to have another glass of water if you please and some of that stuff you use to make the bubbles in the tub."

Legolas left the room stuttering about miracles, and Aragorn enjoyed the bath, sinking beneath the glorious water. 


	88. Dark

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 88 (Dark)

Estel Elrondion sat alone in the dark of his room, small tears rolling off his chin at he sat huddled on his bed. No one knew he sat crying, no one dared to even dream that this boy was anything but happy.

It started as any day had always started. Breakfast time had come and Estel had sat down to eat with his family. His father balked at his table manners once, and Estel tried immediately to correct the problem.

Elladan and Elrohir talked about the time they had gone to see the depths of a cave in the Misty Mountains, and how the darkness of it was so intense that it seemed to rip their very souls from them. "I wish to see this," Estel said, only to receive a snort from Elladan, and a disapproving look from Elrohir.

"One so small could not venture into a place as dark as that. It is too scary for someone your age Estel." Elladan was of course right, and Estel quickly stopped asking anymore questions. He did not like to appear foolish, and a continued conversation on the matter would have surely gotten him a lecture.

Breakfast was over and Estel found himself in the study with Erestor. Though he tried to do well, never was his grammar well enough. Erestor corrected him, telling him that adans weren't meant to use the first born tongue and that it was likely he would never master it. Estel spent the next three hours studying each of his books, though he longed to go outside to feel the warmth of the sun on his face. He was actually quite cold, sitting in the closed off room, but he dared not mention such things to those who looked oddly at him, not realizing that humans feel cold sooner.

Estel no longer asked to go riding as he once did, opting instead to help out in the kitchens, or to spend the time studying. He had even taken to helping the servants of the palace, but he still did not speak to them often. It was not his place.

This night was no different. Elrond came to Estel after dinner and asked him if he would like to join them in the Hall of Fire for songs. Estel had told him no. "Are you unwell? Is there something the matter that you wish to tell me?" Elrond queried of the child.

"No Ada. Everything is fine. I should get to bed, so that I can get up early tomorrow and start working on the new words Erestor gave me to learn." After bidding the twins and Erestor good night Estel went up to his room. Only there in the dark could he let loose the tears of frustration. Only there could he show that he was not as strong as he wanted them to believe.

More and more tears rolled down his face, and Estel swiped at them angrily. "I am not supposed to cry," he whispered to himself. Though he tried the darkness of the room was too much and Estel let cried all the tears of the day that he had held in. When none else would come, when he felt numb inside, only then did he allow himself to lay down in the bed.

Elrond Peredhil felt something was not right. Estel had not acted himself for over a month. A short time to elves, but not so for a human boy. Estel didn't play anymore, didn't ask for second helpings, nor did he beg to stay up. Knowing not all was well in the House of Elrond, he went to check on his youngest son.

The first sign that all was not well was the darkened room. For months Estel had needed a lamp lit, to chase away the terrors of the night, and now suddenly within the last week, he had even stopped needing that. Elrond looked to the bed and saw that his youngest appeared to be asleep, but upon stepping closer he saw he was awake.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" he asked, as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Nay, I am well." Estel answered.

Elrond waited for a more elaborate one, but none came. "I see your room is in order as well, and Erestor tells me you are on page ten of the new book he assigned you."

"I didn't want you to come in and find a mess, and Erestor says it will take me longer to learn the words, so I need to study harder." Elrond stared at the meek ten year old, and wondered what had come over the boy. He appeared happy, a smile plastered on his face, but the tear stains told another story.

"Are you unhappy Estel?"

"Valar no Ada. I am very happy. Aren't you happy? Have I made you angry? If I have I can stop doing whatever it is, I promise."

Elrond studied the child closely. He was too eager to please, no thoughts of anything other than doing as he was asked. It was unrealistic almost. "You have not displeased me Estel. Why do you sit alone in here if you are not sleepy?"

Estel quickly sat up. "I did not mean to disobey you. I will go to sleep now."

Elrond flung the covers back and sat Estel up. "That is not what I meant. Why did I come in here to find you had been crying? What troubles you?"

Estel blinked back a fresh batch of tears and swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I am not good enough, never will be, no matter how hard I try. I do try, really I do."

"Estel ..." Elrond started to say more, but Estel stopped him.

"It's all right Ada. It doesn't matter. I understand how things are, just sometimes I can't help myself and I cry. I will never be good enough for anyone, and that makes me sad. I know elves don't cry, but like Erestor said, I won't ever be even close to an elf."

Now Elrond was without any words, but the tears falling from his own eyes spoke volumes. "Is this what you really think?"

"I won't embarrass you Ada. I won't cry like a silly human in front of other people. I wait till I am alone in my room. I just keep thinking about how no one really needs me and then I can't stop." Estel dared to look at his father then, and saw the tears sliding down his face. "Ada, don't cry! I promise I won't cry ever again, please Ada, I didn't mean to."

Elrond gathered Estel up in his arms. "You are so small and yet you have the soul of someone thousands of years in age. Do not change who you are for me or anyone else. It was your smile, and childish ways that made me chuckle, that made me remember what it was to laugh at all. Without you I too am lost in the dark."

Estel didn't know what to say, clinging to his father's robes. "Is it really all right Ada?

Elrond pulled Estel away from him, holding him so that the child could see the truth in his words. "The only light in my life for a very long time was your smile, and laughter. Without it your brothers and I would have slipped into total darkness years ago. You are the light in our dark Estel."

Estel understood that he could ask questions, be silly, and just be him. That was a good feeling, and the next night he fell asleep, the lamp in his room lit, his father standing in the doorway. 


	89. How?

Title: Mellon Challenges

Summary: These are a series of drabbles written for the Mellon Fic 100 Challenge on the mellon chronicles group.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sue me and find yourself poor as well.

A/N: The majority if not all of these drabbles will be AU.

Chapter 89 (How?)

"How many trees are in the forest?" Estel asked the now trembling Erestor. This had been the tenth question of the hour, and the history lesson was not helping matters at all.

"Pay attention Estel!" Erestor yelled, though he had not meant to. "The Dark Lord Sauron took his orcs into battle..."

Estel stared, not really listening and then another question begged for him to ask it so he did. "How did he become the Dark Lord? Was he dirty? Didn't his naneth become angry?"

"He didn't have a Naneth," Erestor said slamming the book closed.

Estel's eyes grew twice as big then. "How was he born then? Ada says babies come from their Naneths. How did he get here then? Did he come out of his Ada?"

Erestor was dumbfounded, his mouth falling open in shock of the thought of such a thing. "How come you aren't talking anymore Erestor? Is the lesson over?"

"You should go and speak with your father I think."

Erestor grabbed Estel by the hand, and started walking inside, hoping the child would not ask him anything further. He was not lucky enough it seemed. Karma was not on his side this day. "Erestor, do Naneths lay eggs like the birds? How long does it take to lay an egg?"

Erestor hastened his steps then, nearly dragging Estel along with him till he reached the stairs. "Erestor, slow down!" Estel yelled, and the advisor realized he was now dragging the child, whose feet weren't even touching the floor any longer. "I am sorry Estel," he said leaning down to pick up the child who was now staring wild eyed at him.

"It is all right Erestor, but could you tell me how you got those underwear off your head last night. You said when you left the room that you would never take them off." Erestor's pale features turned two shades of red, and he took off in a sprint to Elrond's study.

Elrond was not ready for the loud interruption, and he and Glorfindel turned to face them, Glorfindel with his hand on his sword. "What is the meaning of this? Is there something wrong? Is someone ill?" Elrond was on is feet, and checking over Estel for injuries, when he saw that it was Erestor's face that was flushed. Before he could ask his advisor anything though Estel started rambling very fast.

"Glorfindel, how do Naneths have babies if bird's lay eggs? Why did Erestor tell the she elf he would never take the underwear off? He did you know, but how did he manage to cut them off with the knife without cutting his head?

That was all it took for Glorfindel to run for the door, as Erestor was already in the hallway. The door slammed behind him leaving Elrond staring open mouthed at his son. Four was such a difficult age. He wanted to sit Estel down and explain things to him, but then again he couldn't make his mouth utter the words. He didn't have to worry for long, as Estel spoke. "Ada, how come you catch me sneaking out of bed at night but you never catch Dan when he is hanging off of Dehlia's balcony? How come I can't eat my dinner with my hands, but he said he ate grapes from her navel?

Elrond's face twisted in both shock and horror. He looked to his left and then to his right, thinking of a way to escape, and to also have a talk with Elladan. Estel tugged on his robes to get is attention. "How come I have to wear a coat outside to keep warm, but you let Glorfindel dance naked in the kitchen last night with the cook?"

Elrond couldn't answer the question, so he did the only thing he could think of, he ran. When he made it out of the room he went in search of his wayward son, and so called trusted advisor. It seemed even with his gift of foresight and knowledge he had missed quite a few things that had been going on. 


End file.
